The meaning of family
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: *Sequel to: The star's Fate* A father and mother prepare to take on a new job known as parenthood, Lucy get's kidnapped and in the heat of the moment of escaping she begins to go through the beginnings of labor, new life is brought into the world, new shining truths come to light, new/old enemies, reunions, and the Grand Magic Games.
1. Chapter 1- Purely cute

Purely cute

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hi guy's Lyn here hope you guys enjoy the sequel to The star's Fate! The update schedule will be somewhat different this time around; I'm going to be working on two stories at once so I decided to give myself a little wiggle room with both stories. :3 **_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's character!**_

* * *

*bing bing bing bing* Lucy leaped out of her skin; smoke clouded her apartment making her cough loudly. The smoke made her eyes sting and water 'what the hell is going on?!' she thought about ready to stand, but stopped when she heard footsteps rushing over by her. *whoosh* she heard something near her being yanked open… more than likely her window to allow the smoke to travel out of the apartment. A hand fell over hers "sorry Luce I didn't mean to have you wake up to this." Natsu's face became more visible as the smoke cleared out of the house.

Lucy felt a sudden surge of panic course through her "um… Natsu you did put the fire out right?" Lucy asked him as she throws the blankets off her legs before she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Natsu grabbed her shoulders before she got the chance to stand and nodded "hey relax okay… get some rest." He told her before leaning down to kiss her forehead. Lucy sighed knowing he wasn't going to let her get up and do something productive. He'd gotten really protective and possessive since all this happened.

Only four good things came out of that incident that happened less than week ago. She got to meet her future children, her and Natsu got together; which by the way was now official, she'd defiantly gotten stronger, and she found out she was pregnant with twins! "Hum did my landlady come to yell at you again?" she asked; yep he'd done this more than once. It'd been less than a week since she found out she was pregnant with his children and he and Happy decided to move in with her temporarily while they made enough money to purchase a new home.

The look on Natsu's face had been priceless when she told him that she'd been saving up to buy back the Heartfilia mansion. What he was unaware of was that fact that she almost had enough for it! However there was no way she could buy it anytime soon sadly due to her being pregnant. Her working to keep paying the bills while pregnant not a very smart idea. She decided she'd still do small Guild Quest's one's for like businesses looking for extra help and such like restaurants! Lucy chuckled pulling her shirtless boyfriend against her relishing his transferred body heat she almost instantly felt.

Natsu pulled his arms around her tightly, but not tight enough to suffocate her just enough that she couldn't get away as he planted a few soft kisses up her neck whispering off simple I love you's in her ears. He was enjoying the blush that that was slowly erupting over her cheeks. "Can I get you anything?" Natsu asked bringing a hand to the back of his neck to unravel her cross-stitched fingers. He brought her hand in front of his lips lightly planting a butterfly kiss on each knuckle as he eyed her ever so darkening red face. Natsu snickered 'she was so cute!' he thought watching as Lucy shook frantically her head as a reply.

The thought was cute and adorable, but let's face it; Natsu plus stove equals disaster! Happy hopped up onto Lucy's shoulder from behind her "aw Happy your back from your mission with Wendy and Charlie!" she said tickling his small ear with her fingertips at the ears base. Natsu felt the slightest bit of anger stir within him because Happy was standing on Lucy's shoulder. "Happy…" he said as calmly as he could "I thought we talked about this…" he finished motioning what he was doing with his eyes when Happy looked at him confused.

Lucy stared between the two in confusion; she watched Happy hop off her shoulder with a sad frown. "Sorry Natsu I forgot." Happy apologized twiddling with his fingers. Lucy's eyebrow twitched in aggravation before she smacked Natsu's hands away; she picked Happy putting him on her shoulder again fixing a glare directed at Natsu that made him want to suddenly crawl under a rock. He swore her aura was more menacing then the great Erza's right now… "I'm not a fucking glass doll Natsu!" she shouted in his face, before turning her head to the young Exceed who'd eyes were staring at her in shock even as she lightly began to scratch just behind his left ear.

"Don't listen to this idiot Happy; your fine." She told him; Natsu opened his mouth to respond to protest, but received another chilling glare that made him shut his mouth while he still had it. Happy unconsciously nodded his head when she turned to him "O-Okay Lucy…" he told her. Kind of shaken by Lucy's snappy emotions… and even worse Lucy just cursed! Lucy leaned towards him watching as he closed his right eye before her lips came in contact with his soft blue fur on his forehead. Natsu turned back to Natsu briefly walking towards him making his body tremble at the idea of her attacking him in a hormonal state. Lucy reached for him and he closed his eyes tightly.

* * *

Erza and Gray stared at each other they were on a secret date. It was very awkward… to say the least. They wanted to see if it was true if they liked each other or not. After several minutes of uncomfortable silence and them hiding their faces from oncoming people in the restaurant they were sitting in Erza realized something. "This isn't working… " Erza told Gray who smirked at her straight to the point word choice. "Sorry Erza I just don't feel that way about you…" Gray told her truthfully; honest to god he was thankful she didn't feel that way about him.

He'd probably wake up in the middle of the night see her in his bed and scream like a little girl for the rest of his life if she did. Erza chuckled "well that takes a load off… friends?" she asked holding out her gloved hand. Gray nodding with a soft chuckle "friends!" he told her. *YES!* He heard come from a ways behind them. Erza smiled standing up "it's been fun Gray… Juvia he's all yours!" she yelled at the Water Element maiden who was hiding behind a menu a table and a half away.

At her name Juvia peaked over the menu slightly with a light blush powdering over her cheeks. Gray sat turned half way in his chair 'Juvia…' he thought startled when Erza rested a hand on his shoulder. She glared at him "if you get her pregnant; consider yourself married… do we have an understanding?" she notified him with an aura so fierce Gray felt the need to hide under the table. He stared at her with wide eyes nodding his head with that done Erza walked away from the talk and to Juvia.

She lightly patted Juvia's shoulder and made a motion with her head for Juvia to go sit with Gray. Which she instantly did leaving a dust trail behind her. She waved the two off as she pulled her large hat down over her face a little so no one would know it was her.

* * *

Lucy reached passed him rolling her eyes at his tightly shut panicked eyes. She lifted her hand up by Happy and her climbed onto her hand without a word. Lucy placed him on Natsu's shoulder before strutting off to the restroom to take a show and get changed. She put her clothes down on the sinks edge and turned on the water for the tub. She even glanced in the mirror at herself and looked down at her barely showing bulge on her stomach for a brief moment. She tugged her over sized white shirt off then slipped off her cute pink pajama pants that had her Zodiacs symbols running down the side of her legs.

She slipped off the underwear Erza told her was way too revealing to wear even to a family gathering then clipped off her bra. After tossing them into a corner she got into the tub and shut the water down once it got to her liking. Steam rolled off the water before evaporating into the air. You could tell it was hot by just looking at the mirror which was fogged due to the heated water causing evaporation to cycle around the small room. She ducked her head underwater to get her hair wet so she could begin washing her hair.

'I can't believe Natsu told Happy to stay off me! I'm he only weighs what two or three pounds!' she thought as she scrubbed at her head with shampoo. "Dumb Natsu!" she huffed before drawing a breath and ducking her head back under the water. The soaps suds trailed over the water's surface as she popped back out of the water. 'I know he's just trying to protect me, but he acts like the smallest touch will break me! I'm not a weak little girl anymore dammit!' she thought to herself finishing off her hair with a round of conditioner.

Lucy dunked her under the soapy water 'perhaps… I should apologize; he was after all only looking out for me… and our unborn children.' She thought thinking back on her outburst earlier.

* * *

Gray smiled holding out his arm as they left the restaurant; Juvia hooked her arm around her and they headed off through the doors after he placed a few bills on the table. As the two exited the signature trademark of the final month coming to greet them soon was showing as the chilly air hit them knocking out all the warmth from their bodies. Their breaths could be seen on the air as they walked through the town; you could tell night was coming as the town folk rushed to close down their shops, or get home from last minute shopping. The sun was almost down leaving a small portion of the blob that was called the sun to sink down behind the trees.

Gray pulled at his black tie loosening around his neck so he could breathe properly; he let it hang an inch or two loosely from his shirts collar before turning to Juvia. "Today was kinda fun… would you like to… I-I don't know um go out tomorrow?" he asked using his free arm to embarrassingly rub at the back of his neck. His face was painted over with a light coat of pink. You could also tell the snowy holiday way coming sue to the various Christmas ornaments that people were beginning to put up around the main plaza in the city.

"Of course Gray!" Juvia said with a beaming smile that could be easily mistaken for headlights on a car; kinda made him wonder what would happen to a deer if she smiled at it. She gasped at some of the decorations that'd been put up for next month's occasion and tugged him off in their direction. He found his cheeks turned a shade darker when he got a small whiff of her hair when one of her wavy locks bounced waving in front of his nose. A grin stretched over his features; he'd guessed already that she'd say yes, but had for some reason felt worried she'd say no. Gods he was stupid! She suddenly stopped and twirled around closing her eyes then planting a kiss to his lips as her hands cupped his cheeks.

Gray was in shock by her bold move… she pulled away looking kind of saddened. Oh right he forgot to kiss back. Before she had the chance to run away from him he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her back to him in a heated kiss. When they pulled away they were breathless… Juvia smiled hooking her hands behind his neck "Juvia can get use to this tradition!" she told him happily with a sly grin as she pointed above her. Gray followed her finger and chuckled seeing mistletoe hanging from some sparkly Christmas streamers above their heads. Dark blue eyes met with a slightly lighter shade of dark blue.

They both leaned in for another kiss "Hey walking Ice cube!" Natsu's voice came from nowhere making them leap apart. Gray twitched in anger turning to his pink haired friend "you moron cant you sense the mood that you just destroyed!" he yelled at his clueless team mate who stopped next to him. "Man do you have any idea where to get ice cream and pickles this late? Lucy's hungry!" he asked Gray who turned several shades of green. Juvia laughed at Gray's current facial expression which was a mix of disgust and disbelief. "You're not honestly going to let her eat that together are you?!" he asked watching as Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"It's what the babies are making her crave…" Natsu told Gray rubbing at the back of his stiff neck. Juvia piped in "all the stores just closed down, but if you'd like you can come to Juvia's house! Juvia's pretty sure she has pickles and vanilla ice cream too!" she told him with a big smile. Nothing could ruin her day right now; absolutely nothing! She'd gone out on a date with Gray, kissed Gray, got a kiss from Gray, so right now her life felt complete! Natsu hugged her "ah Juvia you're a life saver!" he told her pulling away from her before stuffing his hands into his white shorts pockets.

* * *

Natsu rushed back to Lucy in hopes that the ice cream wasn't too badly melted. When Natsu got the apartment door he entered as quietly as he could hoping not to wake her wacko landlady that liked nothing more than to scare the hell out of him. The door opened with a semi loud creak; he shut it with a small thud as he walked through the apartment to find Lucy lying across the couch fast asleep. Happy laid fast asleep next to her head 'Guess she doesn't need the ice cream and pickles anymore…' he thought putting the items away before he forgot to!

Natsu knelt down with a smile brushing her bangs out of her face "mum I'm not weak…" she mumbled under her breath . "I never said you were." He said pausing to plant a kiss to her forehead "I love you Lucy." He whispered to her before climbing up behind her taking the small gap she'd left for him behind her and wrapped his arms around her as he buried his face into her hair.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Review's please :D**_


	2. Chapter 2- Day in the sun

Day in the sun

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hi everybody I'm just going to answer a question to one of the reviews I got since for god knows what reason . I can't just PM them! So here goes…**_

_**If you all remember a while back Lucy's father Jude went bankrupt and lost the Heartfilia mansion not long after the time Lucy left after the phantom incident with her father. Lucy's been saving up to purchase the land back since her dad came and told her he lost it all. There are other reasons attached to it, but I'm not going to go into too much detail and tell more than what the original storyline explains from the Manga and episodes.**_

_**P.S. I'm finding this doing two different series thing much harder then I thought it would be so allow me to show my sudden respect to the people who do just that and rock at it. (bows) it is much much harder then it seems D: keep getting my stories mixed! .**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail :( or its character's :c (if I could just get the add image cover thing to work I'd be a happy camper right now T.T)**_

* * *

Natsu grinned hold Lucy's hand as they walked down town mess around on the soft sandy beach. The kids in Lucy's stomach were growing like weeds and it showed… when they noticed this morning how large her stomach had gotten in a night; Natsu instantly brought it up. Bad move…. _Tears began trickling from Lucy's eyes "Y-You think I'm fat?" she asked as she began sobbing. Natsu didn't know what to say! "Your big Luce, but it's to be expect…" he was cut off when Lucy punched him through her apartment wall. *boom!* Happy sat at the edge of the bed with his hanging loosely from watching Lucy knock the lights out of Natsu._

_Natsu grunted after falling to the ground on his back as Lucy's landlady ran out of her apartment to find out what was going on. Nosey old hag… she helped Natsu up; listening to Lucy's hormonal sobbing coming from the big gaping hole out of her top floor apartment! Natsu rubbed his sore back lightly "thanks…" Natsu told her as she held him stand back onto his feet. The landlady crossed her arms over her chest "what'd you do this time?" Lucy's landlady asked giving him a glare. Natsu shrugged "I don't know I just told her that her belly got bigger!" he said listening as Lucy's sobs and wails stopped suspiciously._

_The landlady smacked him across the face leaving a finely red imprinted handprint "you moron never tell a pregnant women she looks big!" she told him before turning to go back into her apartment. Happy poked his head out of the whole "Natsu Lucy's getting sick!" he informed Natsu who was back up stairs in a matter of seconds. The landlady sighed changing her course for Lucy's apartment before her idiot boyfriend caused her to make a new addition to the already broken wall. _

_Natsu was surprised when Lucy's landlady walked in with a cut in half lemon; she held it in front of her nose telling her to sniff it… "It's to help your nausea." The older women informed her after seeing the looks on both Lucy's and Natsu's face. "and Lucy when was the last time you two had sex?" she asked it was kind of cute to see Lucy's face turn that shade of red. When Lucy didn't answer she turned to Natsu who looked ready to cry "when she got pregnant." Natsu whined. _

_Lucy's landlady chuckled "no wonder you're so whiny Lucy; with all the pent up sexual frustration I'd be moody too." The elderly women said laughing as she left the apartment. _After Natsu stopped traveling down memory he found himself on the beach with Lucy at his side setting down her towel with Happy's help. Natsu growled hearing a conversation about him two timing on Lisanna with Lucy; he was tempted to go and kick their asses, but shook his head at the idea. Those bastards don't know shit.

He sat down behind Lucy as she started applying sunscreen all over herself; Natsu gasped "Let me! Let me! Let me!" he yelled out childishly with a perverted sparkle in his eye. You could tell; he really wanted to do this! Lucy sighed handing his the hand sunscreen "not too much okay?" she told him noticing he looked like he got a gift from god! If it hadn't been for the slight chill in the air she'd probably think about going in the water… but she wasn't stupid! She felt herself shiver at the thought of how cold it would be when she got back out.

* * *

Wendy inhaled deeply "Romeo!" she yelled out; that dummy probably forgot about his plans with her today. Men are stupid! Wendy sniffed at the air; her nose wasn't as great as big brother Natsu's or big brother Gajeel's, but she wasn't planning on stopping till she found him for not showing up to their date that HE scheduled! When she caught up with him she'd… the anger suddenly vanished from her when she saw him in the distance practically juggling a vase full of flowers in his hands as he ran. His fingers were covered in bandages?

He skid to a stop next to her taking in a few deep inhales; stupid asthma! He bowed holding out the roses "I'm sorry Wendy! I couldn't sleep last night and I accidently fell asleep this morning after getting ready for our date!" he told her. Wendy paused for a moment staring at the roses noticing all the thorns were gone. Wendy took the vase of flowers with a blush powdering over her cheeks 'so that's why his hands are bandaged…' she thought. Wendy smiled "fine I'll forgive you… only if you let me treat those hands of yours though!" she told him as he rubbed at the back of his neck his hand running into his dark purple hair.

* * *

Natsu laid next to her Lucy he could tell she was hearing the rumors around them that were going around; it wasn't difficult to heard the low irritated growl emanating from her throat or the anger that would flash in her eyes. These things of course no one else noticed… "I heard that they went on a mission to retrieve Lucy from going on a suicide mission and Lisanna forced herself on Natsu!" someone said making Natsu flinch when Lucy sat up.

"Excuse me?" she asked calmly knowing full well Natsu heard the bunch of teen's not so secret conversation. Natsu found himself avoiding her eye contact knowing if she knew the truth she'd go and murder Lisanna right now. Her next question made him look at her "did you even try to stop her?!" she asked her voice slowly getting louder as her anger boiled over in her veins. Natsu sighed 'no getting around it now…' he thought and began explaining everything to her that happened.

"If you want you can confirm it with Erza and Gray; you know if I ever were to do that and they walked in on it you're the first person they'd come to about It." he told her with a serious face. He could tell Lucy was trying; key word trying to keep calm, but her anger towards Lisanna was beginning to take control and it showed. After standing to her feet and stomping away with angry red eyes. Natsu leaped up from their spot forgetting all their stuff laid out on the sandy ground.

If he didn't stop Lucy he was sure in this state she was definitely going to kill her! He'd been planning to tell her about it, but after the time that the Spirit King slowed down with her caught up with her; her bodies hormones decided to make up for lost time! He caught up with her trying to calm her as he walked at her side watching as her skin began to cover over in scales like before. This was bad; really really bad!

* * *

Romeo and Wendy went to the Guild together hand in hand after going out and sharing a rather big ice cream shake. Did Romeo ever mention how he loved mistletoe? He'd gotten three kisses on the way to the Guild for purposely walking under them… well two were on purpose; the first one was just pure luck! Macao was staring at his son with an all knowing grin as he sat next to Wendy with an arm over her shoulder. The doors burst open to reveal Levi and Gajeel who'd pared up for a Guild request and not far behind them was the rest of Levi's team.

They seemed rather depressed as they walked several feet behind the two. Cana chugged a huge barrel off booze while Mirajane stood next to her asking her what she should do to punish her little sister. Cana put the barrel down on the table deep in thought "depends… do you want her to be punished… or learn her lesson so she won't do it again?" Cana asked. The amazing Take-Over Mage and model for Sorcerers Weekly looked annoyed "her to learn her lesson obviously!" Mira told Cana putting her back to the wrap around bar that was barely used for more than just an area for them to drink at.

"Then that's easy! Let Lucy have a crack at her; I'm sure she'll never do it again! To Natsu or anyone else for that matter…" Cana laughed at the thought. She was kind of curious why Lucy hadn't gone after her yet; did Natsu even tell her? More than likely didn't with her condition…

* * *

Lucy broke down the door to the Guild before Natsu got the chance to stop her. The hinges ripped of the wall before the door fell to the floor with an eerie thud. A light cloud of dust filled the room as Lucy stomped inside with Natsu rushing up behind her trying to calm her down. Lucy pulled her arm away from Natsu "I'm perfectly calm!" she yelled at him; everyone watched in amazement as Natsu shrank as low to the ground as he could.

Lucy looked up her eyes locking on Lisanna who was glaring at her; Lucy brought up her right hand and pointed at Lisanna. "Someone stop her she knows! She doesn't know what she's doing!" Natsu yelled as he latched onto Lucy. Her eyes clouded over with a red glow as Magical Power sprang forth from her fingers moving like a snake through the air before latching itself around Lisanna's neck. "Oh shit!" someone yelled as Lucy whipped her arm back jerking her out of the Guild by the throat.

Cana's jaw dropped as Mira rushed outside with Elfmen to make sure her sister wasn't dead. They stopped at the door as electricity began to emit from Lucy's body; Natsu felt it burn at his skin, but he didn't let go. "Lucy! You have to stop; you'll kill her! You don't know what you're doing!" told her only to be knocked off her by an invisible force. Lisanna sat up choking holding a hand over her throat as she tried to replace lost oxygen. Gray, Erza, Mira and Elfmen rushed over to Lucy trying to talk to her, but nothing got through to her.

The chilly air whipped her hair around behind her as she pointed at Lisanna again this time with her left hand as her Magical Power latched itself around her throat again. Lucy shot her left hand back making Lisanna fly towards her with a loud scream as her throat fell directly into Lucy's left hand and she pulled back a tightly formed fist. Her knuckles began to go white as they cracked and popped before her fist met Lisanna's face. "Lisanna!" Mirajane and Elfmen yelled out watching their little sister go flying. Cana put a hand on their shoulders and shook her head "she has to learn." Cana told them.

Erza sighed "your right… I just hope Lucy can recognize when enough is enough." She said watching as Lucy walked over to the dock that Lisanna managed to pull herself up on and was currently coughing up water that had invaded her throat from when she fell back into the river screaming. Lisanna bowed her head "I'm sorry." She said as Lucy grabbed her by the collar of her shirt hoisting her into the air before giving her a hard slap to the face. Lucy's eyes slowly faded from red to starlight silver before fazing back to their normal chocolate brown.

"Don't think for a minute this is over..." Lucy said releasing Mirajane's sister; she turned and began to walk away from her. Lisanna's head jerked up as she caught herself on her hands and knees; flinching in pain at the area's Lucy hit. "Why'd you stop if you're not done with me?" she asked watching as Lucy stopped "I made a promise to Fate that I wouldn't make an more mistakes…" she paused tilting her head back at her "as I said this isn't over… but for Fate and Igneel's sake if nothing else; I'll do it when I'm in my right mind not under the control of my hormones or my anger." Lucy stated walking away from her.

Mirajane ran passed her muttering a thank you with Elfmen not far behind her. Erza gave Lucy a satisfied smiled "I'm glad to know you can control yourself!" the scarlet haired mage told her. Lucy shook her head from side to side sadly "your wrong…" she said with a frown before walking off in a random direction with team Natsu following close behind her.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Review :3**_


	3. Chapter 3- Once upon a dream

Once upon a dream

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hi guys were going to reunite with an old friend today :D I'd tell you who they are, but where's the fun in that! **_

_**As far as the update on me good news I'm no longer sick ^^ bad news T.T I found out I have a leak in my bedroom ceiling -.-" oh joy right…**_

_**Well imma get outta your hair so you can read :3 hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail D: or it's characters!**_

* * *

"_My mother died bringing my brother into this world. My father locked himself away in his office; never showed his face… not even for meals." _Lucy walked through town unconsciously her eyes were glossy _"F-Fate wake up! Stop playing around! P-Please don't die… Y-Y-Your all I have left."_ Lucy brought the back of her hand to her eyes wiping at the leaking sadness that began to bubble at the rims of her eyes 'Fate Igneel I promised you things would be different this time, but I almost lost it and made another mistake… I promise I'll learn to control this power and hopefully my temper. So I can give you the life you wanted and I swear I'll learn before you're born!' she thought remembering how Fate described her life before her mother died.

According to Fate her mother never made mistakes, but then again her mother wasn't a Dragon Slayer who was still learning to control her powers. 'I'm going to have to step up my game…' she thought as her hand unconsciously ran over her growing stomach 'for myself… and for them.' She finished walking off.

* * *

Natsu growled it was like people were working against him; he'd try to run around someone and another person would pop up out of nowhere from behind them! He shouldn't be worried after all Happy went ahead of him to make sure she was alright. He found he couldn't help but worry though as he ran through the shopping market of Magnolia that was filled with shops. A few booths at each corner he came across; he found himself leaping through one too annoyed with the idea of going around it. This was ridiculous! Christmas was nearing, but dammit this was way too many people in one place!

He wasn't in his usual clothing line today; today his clothing of choice was an outfit Lucy bought him a while back that he'd told her he'd rather be disintegrated by an oncoming fireball then wear it… he had to admit though after putting it on earlier… he looked pretty damn good! The ends of his black shorts tickled at his knees and his black shirt with short sleeves and orange fold over collar under the dress shirt he wore a black long shirt with orange long sleeves. The small caged flame known as the Everlasting Flame dangled and flopped around her neck pounding against his chest. While sandals pounded at the concrete ground beneath him as he sniffed around.

* * *

Happy walked up behind Lucy staring at the many orbs that surrounded her; he listened as she took a deep breath before slowly releasing it again. Another orb accumulated amongst its brothers and sisters this one was glowing with a pink colored flame. She breathed again and slowly released it as another orb appeared this one pretty close to Lucy's head this one emitted a steel element like Gajeel! "You can come sit with me if you like." Lucy told him with her eyes still closed in concentration.

Happy unconsciously nodded to himself before hoping over to her carefully sitting down on her crossed legs staring at all the compressed orbs around them. The natural Magical gases that rounded the orbs reminded him of an ice cube that'd just been taken out of the freezer and began its melting and evaporation process. "Lucy!" they heard a familiar male voice yell out. The many orbs around her vanished at her loss of concentration.

* * *

Gray opened his eyes a crack before quickly shutting them and rolling over with a groan. "Ugh what time is it?" he wondered out loud opening his eyes to look for his alarm clock. Instead he found Juvia's peaceful looking face; Gray stared wide eyed as he quickly sat upright 'Juvia… in my bed?! What the hell happened last night?!' he thought before he was disturbed from his thoughts when Juvia rolled over. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and onto the ground while his mouth hung open like a fish gasping for air.

'S-She's naked…' he thought looking down at himself for only for his face to explode in a wide range of red colors 'I-I-I'm naked! What the fuck's going on; I can't remember?!' He thought looking around the room. When he did this he noticed something… his room never looked so girly; there was no way in hell this was his room! 'Let's see I-I remember… having a few shots of Sake a-and then…' his cheeks burned as all the blood in his body seemed to rise to his cheeks as the night before played over in his head. Gray tilted his head back towards Juvia who laid sleeping next to him under an almost see through sheet!

Juvia moved a little and her eyes cracked open "Gray?" she whispered as she stared up at him. Gray's blush seemed to subside when he heard her voice and he found himself grinning like an idiot. Turning towards her he lightly ran his fingers over her arm before bringing his hand left into her right intertwining their fingers together before doing the same with the other as well. Was it possible for your body to things you tell it not to or to forget what you wanted and lose all sense due to the way you heard your name roll off her tongue? He couldn't think…

He leaned down and began kissing at her neck making her gasp in delight… he couldn't stop! 'Oh fuck it!' he thought letting go of one of her hands long enough to grab the sheet and pull it all the way over them. Mostly in hopes of blocking out the suns annoying rays!

* * *

"Darien! Oh my god!" Lucy yelled running into the guys waiting arms; giving him a big hug as a cart pulled up with Grandma and a girl from that faithful night when her and Darien were on that date. She looked rather jealous at the moment despite the fact that she was obviously pregnant. The short spiky haired teen she'd known before looked a little older to her somehow; he pulled out of the hug, but still kept her at arm's length "I see you and your partner Natsu got busy! How many you got in there?" he asked curiously as he lightly poked her stomach.

Lucy chuckled holding up two fingers "twins." She told him watching as the jealous girl behind him seemed to cool down at mention of her having a boyfriend and the kids in her stomach not being Darien's. "I see you've made some progress since I left!" Lucy told him pointing to the girl in the cart before walking over to the cart. She held out her hand with a bright smile "hi my names…" she was cut off by her name being screamed "Lucy!" she heard Natsu yell out.

She looked around the carriage and watched him turn a sharp corner as he skid to a stop next to her and the small group of people. She shook her head smacking herself in the forehead before looking back up to the girl who looked at least two years younger than her "I'm sorry may names Lucy Heartfilia… and this pink haired knuckle head over here is one of my six partners from my Guild and boyfriend as well as father too my soon to be children." She told the shoulder length haired redhead that sat next to Granny Anna.

Natsu started up a sizing contest with Darien who looked kind of intimidated. Lucy rolled her eyes grabbing Natsu by the ear "Natsu that's rude! Ha-Ha sorry about him…" she said nervously Darien shrugged "it's cool; I know if anyone was standing next to my girl I'd probably act the same way." He told her with one hand stuffed in the confines of his pocket while the other pointed back at the now blushing redhead. Natsu sighed "oh you have a girlfriend good… I was about ready to kick your ass." Natsu told him honestly; Darien stared at the bubblegum pink haired Mage. He leaned close towards Lucy whispering to her behind his hand "wow you like them over protective and possessive huh?" He stated.

Lucy grinned shaking her head from side to side "no not at all; though I must admit… he's the only one that I know that can make it look unbelievably cute! Also just so your aware whispering around him is useless; he has super sensitive senses" she told the spiky haired brunette whose jaw dropped watching a big childish spread over Natsu's face. Lucy and Natsu escorted them to the Guild as Lucy explained to Natsu how Darien and her knew each other. She'd honestly expected Natsu to get protective and possessive, but to her surprise he didn't; perhaps it was the fact that the redhead named Maria was his girlfriend.

Lucy smiled rubbing her cheek against Natsu's shoulder; she closed her eyes tiredly. She hadn't taken a nap today and her earlier magical exercises had her beat! She didn't remember it taking that much out of her before… must be a pregnancy thing. Natsu scooped her up into his arms and for once she was thankful for it. She felt her eyes drooping closed and her head fell to rest against his chest.

* * *

Natsu stayed at the Guild long enough to introduce Lucy's friend, his girlfriend and grandma to the Guild before hightailing it out of there so he could get Lucy home. She couldn't possibly be comfortable sleeping in his arms like this; not that she didn't look it. He noticed it felt chillier then earlier and turned up his body heat to warm her. He smirked as she snuggled closer to the added warmth; he gave her forehead a light kiss "I love you." He told her. As he walked down the noticeable less crowded streets. Had he been in the Guild that long he found himself wondering as he looked up at the sky to see the starry staring down at him.

The stars twinkled brightly looking like millions of fireflies hovering in the endless sea of dark blue brightening several areas in the sky. The many houses' he passed along the way were coated in darkness and only a few shops remained open and lit up. A few people walked the streets on their way to or from work. He couldn't help himself as he walked under some mistletoe and gave Lucy a kiss. He found she'd woken up kind of reminding him of that old story Erza once made him read when he was young to help him with his grammar called Sleeping beauty.

She tightened her hold around his neck as they pulled away resting their foreheads against each other "I love you more…" Lucy said giving him a tired smile. Natsu grinned rubbing his thumb over her lower thigh "we'll see!" he told her as he turned to her apartment building as he walked up the stairs. Natsu found himself rushing up to the apartment; he shuffled around a bit latching her long legs around his midsection, so he could open the door while still holding Lucy. She chuckled as he rushed in hugging her to him being careful of her stomach.

He laid her back on the bed kneeling over her "this looks familiar! Hum I think I've dreamed about this once!" she told him with a playful grin as he tugged off his cloths tossing them into a far corner of the room. He then helped Lucy out of hers as well "really now Miss Heartfilia?" he paused kissing her neck sending pleasant shivers down her spine. "How about we make that dream reality?" He asked pulling away raising his eyebrows up and down at her suggestively. Lucy pulled him close to her "Lets!" she told the bubblegum haired mage that was on top of her.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Reviews pwease :3**_


	4. Chapter 4- Message from me to you

Message from me to you

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hello ladies and gents I have about 60% of the beginning portion of this story done :D so expect Lucy to get into some trouble within four or five chappys :3**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters!**_

* * *

Lucy groaned opening her eyes as the sun began leaking into the room through the half closed curtains. She lifted her head off Natsu's naked chest that vibrated as he gave off a loud peaceful snore. Lucy carefully got up taking extra care not to wake the sleeping dragon as the blanket fell down to her waist. She looked down at her stomach for a moment unable to avoid knowing that her stomach had grown in size again… "Mum Lucy." Natsu mumbled he spoke in his sleep. Lucy gave a small chuckled as she slipped off the bed exposing her naked body to the slightly cold elements of the room.

Yes a hot bath was defiantly in order, but first; she waltzed over to her dresser opening her Make-Up kit pulling out a dark red shade of lipstick. She soon found herself next to Natsu scribbling something on his forehead with the red stick before putting some of the red lipstick on her lips and kissed him on the cheek leaving a lip print in its wake. Lucy smiled at her handiwork before moving to the bathroom. She stopped at the door sparing the peacefully sleeping Natsu a glance; she found herself unconsciously giggling at her work as she turned walking into the bathroom closing the door with an eerie creak. Her bare feet slapped at the white tiled floors as she found herself in front of her tub; the knobs squeaked as she turned them on to the temperature she wanted.

Steam rolled off the slow rising water as walked over to the small cabinet behind her door that held her towels. She grabbed hold of a small towel and whipped it down sprawling it out across the tiled floor to collect the fallen water from when she'd step out of the shower. She grabbed a decent size towel to cover her goodies from prying eyes and a small towel to dry her hair down. Seeing the tub water was high enough she shut the tubes water system down with a loud squeak. She got in slowly making sure the tub water wasn't too hot before dropping down into the tub.

After she sat down she relaxed back a little _Fate sighed shaking her head "its fine… neither of us have led the greatest of lives… we may not get a little miss perfect award, but that's fine with me because of this…" she paused turning while pulling her hair away from her back to reveal more scars. "I'm not the spoiled little girl I use to be anymore." Before she realized she was doing it Lucy began outlining the scars with her finger._ Lucy hugged her legs as close to her as she could without hurting her unborn children. Her nose rested a few centimeters above the water's surface.

Lucy Vividly imagined Fate sitting across from her; _Fate bowed her head letting her bangs shadow over her eyes. "M-my… my father to put it simply ha…" she tried to smile and laugh in hopes of getting the sad look off Lucy's face and to pause the thundering emotion of remembering her past. She sniffled as Lucy placed a supportive hand over hers "I'd gone with the servant that day and w-when we walked in. We found him dead… he'd hung himself from the ceiling." She said. _Lucy stared at the memory that played out before her with glossy eyes.

_"My mother was told she could absolutely not get pregnant again and that if she did it would claim her life at birth. Years and years passed and my mother became pregnant again although they were both ecstatic; they both became very worried. Because just after I was born they married and became soul mates! My mother now had a very difficult choice to make! She had two choices… one keep the baby and die; letting insanity slowly claim the father of her children's life or two abort the child and live…" Fate told her._ Lucy took in a deep breath to calm down before splashing the warm water at her face. The image of Fate sitting across from her faded away leaving Lucy to wonder if she could indeed keep the promise she made...

Time had been repeated six times! She ran her hand over her stomach; she couldn't let them go through that again… not again.

* * *

Darien laughed smacking mugs with his Guild mates; Cana snickered "ah so you've been learning ring holder magic!" Cana said sitting cross legged on top of the bar while Darien and his redheaded girlfriend Maria. His Grandmother had been given a job at her request to be one of their new awesome cooks. So far she was doing quite well! Gray and Juvia walked up to the Guild Request board and took a job. They left not long after notifying Erza that he was going with Juvia. Just as they were leaving Wendy, Charlie and Happy arrived with big happy smiles "all done master it was a mission success!" Wendy told Makarov who was at the bar getting wasted.

Makarov stared at the three amazed "not that I'm not happy to see you, but that mission should have taken you three days; two at max…" he said wondering how they got it done so quickly; they'd only left for it yesterday just as Lucy and Natsu were leaving to go home! Happy saw Mirajane tending to the bar and hopped up "Mira can I have some fish?!" he asked his mouth watered and wagging his tail.

* * *

Natsu groaned as he sat up scratching at his messy head as he noticed Lucy was no longer in bed. Natsu sniffed and grinned as the scent of eggs, bacon, sausage, and potatoes and onions hit his nose. He smiled throwing the covers off him as he he'd towards the bathroom 'I'll just take a piss and head down fo…' he thought as he began peeing in the toilet staring at his reflection in the mirror above the toilet. He had something red written across his forehead… he chuckled 'I love you; but if you don't take a shower before coming down to breakfast you're in trouble…' it read across his forehead.

Then he read the small four letter word on his cheek 'Mwah?' is that even a word? It was just above the lip print on his right cheek. 'Mwah? Mwah… oh Mwah I get it!' he thought turning his head towards the tub which was filled with warm water. 'Wow Lucy had really planned this out.' He thought slipping into the warmed water. It was really relaxing, but with this clearing his mind it gave him free time… something he'd been avoiding lately as much as possible because with free time came thinking and with thinking came the memories of the future children he'd let down.

_The golden haired child who looked to be about seven or eight looked up at him crying "D-Daddy? You're alive?" he said preparing to stand up and run to his father. *smack* the black haired boy knocked out the young blonde boy grabbing him by the back of his shirt._ He'd been so confused that day because he was unaware of the things going on around him and yet when his eyes locked on that young child that day for the first time… he'd felt so complete. But then that was shattered as Zeref hit the boy that look and smelled too much like him and Lucy for him to deny him.

_Natsu stared at the teen aged girl who'd been traveling with Lucy; that looked like her in almost every aspect aside from the bright shiny strawberry blonde hair. "Is that?" Natsu started as he glanced down at Lucy. She merely smiled and nodded as Fate nervously played with her fingers. Natsu looked up at Fate again staring at her familiar coco colored eyes. He pulled her into a tight hug "I'm so sorry sweetie… I promise this time things will turn out different." He told her resting his chin on top of her head; rubbing her back comfortingly._

Natsu stared at the water that reflected his sad face back at him; his falling teardrops made the water lightly splatter up out of the water and caused a seemingly endless ripple. He'd been right there… he could have saved them. Why didn't he move? Why couldn't he have moved?! What was his had every day of his life been for; all the hard training what had it all been for?! This power he held that people told him was so amazing was worthless if he couldn't even save the life of his children… He would have been better off without it at least he would have had an excuse for losing them; not that it'd make him feel any better.

_"Are you okay mom?" Fate asked before she began coughing up blood. Fate stood in front of her; her arms were spread out protectively and a black claw hand was sticking out of her gut. The dragon ripped out its hand and Fate's leg buckled as she fell to the ground. Lucy's eyes went glossy "Fate!" she screamed dropping down next to her daughter who was currently bleeding out.__The dragon grabbed at its head running its bloody fingers over its face as it screeched out loudly in pain? Tears trickled from its eyes mixing with some blood as it ran down its chin dripping off onto the cement pavement. The dragon began thrashing around in pain as it grow smaller in size leaving a young blonde haired brown eyed boy in its place. The young boy rushed over to his fallen sister; sister who'd fallen by his hand. "F-Fate wake up! Stop playing around! P-Please don't die… Y-Y-Your all I have left." he told her as he dropped to his knees next to her._

Why had he been chosen to have this power if he couldn't even protect his family with it_? __Igneel let loose the roar and Zeref vanished from the spot only to reappear in front of the young dragon slayer ducking under the continuous shooting flames as his hand that held a dark ball absorbed into his stomach before exploding_. The water in the tub boiled as the emotional flames reacted to his anger and sadness. Steam rolled off the water and fogged the room.

* * *

Darien knocked one Lucy's apartment door with Maria standing behind him playing with Happy. Lucy voice echoed from behind the closed door 'coming!' she yelled out sounding like she was at the other end of the apartment. The door soon opened and Lucy poked her head out; she smiled "hi guys… Happy I thought you'd be gone with Wendy and Charlie for at least another day?" she asked opening the door wider for them to step inside. "Finished early!" He told her hopping from Maria to Lucy's shoulder. She invited them into the living room; there was another knock at the door making Lucy pause, but Darien put a hand on her shoulder "I'll get this one. Go sit down you look exhausted." He told her gesturing her to go sit down.

She gave him a faint smile as she and Maria disappeared into the next room. They heard him open the door and have a conversation with a voice she didn't recognize. She was about to stand to see who It was when the door shut and Darien stepped in with a large vase filled with at least eleven roses. Natsu groaned from their bed across the room with ice packs laying around him; he looked up a little and smile before going back to look at the ceiling. His reddened blush didn't show due to his already reddened face from the body heat he'd accumulated from sitting in boiling hot water too long.

Darien shot him a sly snicker after counting the number of roses; being a nerd had its perks… for example he knew what eleven roses meant! He knelt down to Lucy pointing to Natsu who laid in the corner on the pink fluffy bed cooling down "Natsu it seems ordered you a present." He told Lucy wondering if she knew what the eleven roses meant. Judging by the cute blush that smeared over her face, the big smile and sparkle in her eyes; she got the message. Maria however… looked totally clueless and voiced it "what exactly are we looking at; I mean it's just eleven roses… guys have sent me twenty five roses at a time before. Is eleven really that big of a deal?"

Darien nodded opening his mouth to explain, but Lucy beat him too it "flowers use to be more than just things you randomly gave to people. They are like letters; depending on what flowers and how many you can find out what it means. The twenty five roses you mentioned is just a simple I love you, but eleven roses has a whole other meaning… it means I love you; you're my most precious person." Lucy told her as she fingered the silk like petals before asking Darien to put it on the kitchen table for her. With a nod he rushed off to finish the task; he'd noticed the wheels in his girlfriends head turning as she began to recall how many of those he'd gotten her.

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree… Lucy stood up going over to the bed next to Natsu she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Your mine too." She told him feeling Happy slip off her shoulder and land on the bed next to Natsu.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Reviews :3**_


	5. Chapter 5- The shadow

The shdow

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry guys I got a little stuck on one my characters who's going to be seen in a new light by the end of this story so I'm kinda still trying to work that out -.-"**_

_**Had a lot going on the past couple days 12/11 was my birthday and my sister lured me out of the house and dragged me from store to store again (I've accepted that when it comes to my family I'm a sucker -.-"), 12/12 I'm having internet problems and had to call brighthouse out to fix it they said they should be over by 12/16 (oh joy right?) and 12/13 was actually the highlight of my month so far; my niece had a Winter concert :3 little kids are so cute! **_

_**Okay before I start gushing about how adorable my nephew and nieces are I'm going to cut myself off -.-" (getting girly in my old age D: losing the tom-boy edge; I suppose it's better than getting gray hairs…oh wait I'm starting to get those too jk those haven't showed… yet) **_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its Character's!**_

* * *

Lucy smiled as Natsu got up feeling much better than before he'd gotten out of the tub from nearly hard boiling himself. Cooling his body temperature had been a chore indeed; she had to ask Darien to go to the store and pick up more ice for her because they'd gone through the one bag she had in her freezer already. It'd taken them two and half bags full of ice to bring him back down to normal temperature. Natsu stretched his body and maneuvered his stiff arms around hoping to break their endless tension that was building on his joints.

Not long later there were a few satisfying pops and a few stressed spots released their built up pressure. "Ahhhh only one more thing can make me feel better then I already feel." Natsu exclaimed before he let himself fall back onto the bed to sit next to Lucy; keeping himself propped up by his forearms. Lucy throw a pillow at his head when he gave her a perverted grin and ran his hand over her crossed legs. Maria chuckled grabbing Darien by the hand; giving it a slight tug as she tried to lead him out "let's give them some alone time!" she said. Lucy in turn throw a pillow across the room at her with a gasp "you traitor don't help him!" Lucy told her as she giggled hiding behind Darien.

* * *

Gray blushed as Juvia pasted herself to his side as they walked through Oak Town with a glare pointed at all the women that dared set their eyes on him. Gray closed his eyes unable to stop himself from thinking about how cute Juvia looked when she was being possessive; the corner of his lips twitched up into what Juvia would call a sexy girl melting grin. She hugged his arm tighter as she jerked her head to another woman that was checking out her man; sending a very unfriendly glare her way. She would send an attack the women's way, but then that would hurt the Guild's reputation for nothing… if she were to touch Gray now that was another story!

Gray opened his eyes when he felt something warm hit his cheek "Gray!" an annoyingly familiar voice hit his ear drums. He immediately sensed Juvia's aura darken with a thick layer of killer intent as she let go of his arm with one hand. "I thought I'd never see you again! Let's get married!" girl yelled loudly putting her arms around Gray's neck. Gray twitched; this chick creeped him out… Juvia growled next to him and seconds later he found the annoying girls grip gone from his neck. Juvia tried to discreetly play it off like it hadn't been her to smash her with a wave of water… but let's face it who else has that kind of control over water? Aquarius was the only exception… but she was with Lucy!

* * *

Levi punched Gajeel in the arm after he once again called her a bookworm. They were in a local bookstore in the Freesia town; they'd finished their Guild quest, but Levi was really insistent on going to this bookstore before leaving. Gajeel rolled his eyes as he leaned against the unattended counter that held the cash register. "Ah a book lover I see! We don't get many cute women in here! Please allow me to ask your name?" a pretty boy asked his black hair was practically glued to his head he had so much hair gel in it.

Gajeel felt like he was going to be sick from its stench as he growled feeling a little upset to see Levi smiling at the guy as she told him her name. He unconsciously balled his fist tightly not listening to the sound of his knuckles giving a sickening crack as if urging him to hit something. Before Gajeel realized where he was he stood behind Levi his aura blackened filled with killer intent; the pretty boy store attendant that was flirting with Levi nervously backed off as he seen red silted eyes glowing angrily from beyond Gajeel's bangs.

The man ran away leaving a very confused Levi as she watched him rush out of the stores doors as if the devil was at his heels leaving the store unattended. Levi tilted her head back to find a still glaring Gajeel behind her "you ass you scared him off! Now how am I going to buy the books?" Levi yelled furious that he'd scared off the person currently managing the store and such a cute guy that seemed to be interested in her. *Tsk* Gajeel grabbed the books in Levi's hand and took them over to the counter "Gajeel you idiot you're going to get us in troub…" Levi said only to be cut off when Gajeel spun around pulling her into a passionate kiss.

His hand locked her from escaping behind her head; not that she was trying to… A few moments after later she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. He pulled away bring his hand forward to hold her chin and tilt it up to look at him "D-Don't flirt with anyone anymore… your mine now." He declared to a still dazed Levi who absent mindedly nodded. With reddened cheeks he walked back over to the counter and hopped over to scan Levi's books. The only movement she made was to bring her hand to her lips which were now pulled back into a happy smile.

*beep* the scanner sounded every time Gajeel scanned one of the books; Levi was now out of her daze and jumped for joy 'yes!' she found herself thinking loudly. She couldn't believe it she'd gotten him jealous! Which meant he liked her all on its own, but to top off the jealousy… he'd kissed her! Gajeel dropped a large amount of jewel's on the table to pay for Levi's books before he bagged them up holding them over his shoulder. Pantherlily met them outside sitting on a bench waiting for the two lovebirds to finish their odd exchange of affection.

Kicking his feet out from the bench as the bell rang for the store and Gajeel stepped out with a bag over his shoulder and Levi hugging his arm. Gajeel caught sight of the pretty boy leering at Levi from around the corner of the building. Gajeel glared and sent a glare his way making the guy shrink in fear behind the wall.

* * *

*Tak-Tak-Tak* "did you hear that the Heartfilia chick was the one who defeated that black dragon a week and a half ago?!" someone gossiped standing within one of the many groups gathered around the plaza of Magnolia. The cloaked man couldn't help, but grin. He traveled through the plaza seen by many, but undetected by the mage's of Magnolia. The town was gossiping about the Fairy Tail Guild's current rising star. The man walked into the ally and dissolved into the shadows.

* * *

"Hey-Hey look who's here to join the party!" Makarov yelled out holding up a mug of booze before giving off a double dose of hiccups; he slammed the mug back down onto the bar before waving with his now free hand. "Lucy, Natsu, Maria and Darien how's it hangin?" he asked his words very slurred. Mira giggled "Master I think you've drank too much." She told him as she leaned over the bar. Lisanna came out from the kitchen with a dirty apron pasted to her she waved at Lucy before taking off her apron.

Exiting from behind the bar she walked passed several people to get to Lucy "Lucy may I talk to you for a minute?" she asked Lucy. Lucy you could tell still wasn't very happy with her, but she agreed all the same. They slowly walked out of the Guild side by side; judging by the sound of things Natsu had tried to follow them only to be stopped by Erza and Mirajane. Lucy stared at the brightly lit stretched out blue skies with cotton ball like clouds floating above your head almost making you want to reach out and touch the balls of fluff.

Bird's flipped and spun around in the air chirping loudly heading south for the winter so they don't freeze to death. It was fairly chilly. Lucy pulled her jacket tighter around her; seeing no other wildlife around to distract her she sighed "okay Lisanna what's this all about?" she asked trying to get to the point of their little walk. The white haired Take-Over Mage stopped and turned to her grabbing hold of Lucy's free hand as she looked Lucy in the eye "I'm really sorry about when I tried to force myself on Natsu… I promise you it won't happen again." she told the blonde pregnant holder mage. She knew she wouldn't be forgiven and she was sure Lucy would still want that match up later.

But even so she still felt the need to tell her this "if this is your way of trying me to not fight you after the pregnancy; it's not going to happen." Lucy warned her. Lisanna smiled and shook her head "actually I'm looking forward to that punishment so we can start off on a clean slit again." she explained with a big uncharacteristic smile. Lisanna seemed much happier than normal… almost glowing even. Lucy raised an eyebrow at her searching her eyes for answers "what brought this on?" she found herself asking curiously. Lisanna blushed, but the smile never left her face "Jet and I have been seeing each other." She told Lucy.

The Guild was surprised to see Lucy and Lisanna walk into the Guild arm and arm and laughing? Lisanna beamed excusing herself from Lucy before running off and tackling Jet who must have just arrived while she was out. Natsu rushed up to Lucy concerned "she didn't hurt you right?" he asked sniffing her for blood and looking for any kind of scraps or scratches. He was relieved when he found nothing. She shook her head to answer his question "no she didn't hurt me.

She just wanted me to know she was sorry about what happened with you and that she moved on…" Lucy put her hands on her hips. Giving him a look that said he was in deep shit "she also told me she tried to talk to you the other day and apologize to you first, but you brushed her off."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Review**_


	6. Chapter 6- From the corners of darkness

From the corner of darkness

* * *

_**Author's Note: For those of you who don't celebrate Christmas I'm sorry, but Merry Christmas! :D Hope you have a good morning! ^^ **_

_**ENJOY the double feature! Yes you read right DOUBLE :3 (oh holy double feature XD sorry I'm acting like an idiot I haven't really slept much because I've been trying to double feature both of my stories for everyone lolz so imma lil loony at the moment) Eh people enjoy me that way anyways ^^ **_

_**Imma stop typin now so you all can get to readin hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**_

* * *

_Lucy felt time ripple around her; at first it gave her a discomforting feeling almost as if time had frozen over and the air around her froze making her unable to breath. Lucy was startled as the air around her quickly changed; the temperature was rising giving birth to the sweat beads that were plastered to her face for several seconds before running down her cheeks dripping off her chin. Her eyes reflected an intense fire; where was she?_

_The fire around her made her glance around worriedly as she touched her growing stomach in an attempt to protect her unborn children. It was flat? Her stomach was flat? Lucy looked down 'what?' she thought watching as the flames surrounding her began to simmer down as a black blur appeared in the middle of the air licking flames. The only thing visible from the dark figure was the pulsing ball of Dark Elemental Energy that could choke a person at close range just by sensing it. _

_*Cough* A blonde spiky head coughed blood dripping from his mouth for a second before tilting his head up a little 'I-Igneel?!' Lucy thought as she tried to run to his aid, but she couldn't move. It was like she was in quicksand "Mommy…" his lips mouthed before his eyes went dull and dark energy surged through his body. It ripped at his insides ripping him to shreds from the inside out *Boom* "Igneel!" Lucy cried reaching for him with wide glossy eyes; her heart stopped as something dark and wet dropped from the sky and onto her cheek before more came showering down over top of her. The crimson liquid mixed with her tears and ran down her face._

_Lucy struggled to move only to find herself caught in darkness up to her chest as her sorrows began to swallow her. The dark figure smirked and turned to her with red slit eyes; they looked at her with a sickening enjoyment. Lucy coughed as the darkness weaved itself around her neck dragging her down into the ground. "Did you enjoy the show?" echoed the man's voices that would forever haunt her. She felt the atmosphere around her lighten as the darkness around her dissipated; wherever she was now the room was completely white. _

_*Wahhh!* The sudden sound startled her making look down in her arms to find a small child bundled up in a small blue blanket with blonde hair. *Wahhh!* The child wailed as a new picture was painted along the whitened walls around her. Lucy blinked and in that short time she found herself surrounded by a white curtain with an inactive IV pole next to her right side and Natsu sleeping next to the left of the bed. 'What's going on… I'm so… confused.' She thought looking down at the sleeping child that was at the end of the bed in an incubator bed. _

_Tears pricked at her eyes again "Fate?" she said more to herself then to anyone else as she stared at the girl at the end of the bed curled up in the clear box like bed that held heated blankets. "Good morning Ms. Heartfilia!" someone said. Lucy looked up almost instantly trying to leap out of bed as a protective instinct. Lucy set her glare on the red slit eyed man in a white doctor's coat. *crack* She didn't notice it… She couldn't feel it; as her temper took over and reshaped her. _

_Her skin cracked becoming scaly, and her eyes shrunk and lost their chocolate brown color only to be replaced with an angry I'm going to kill you red. "Ah now now… aren't you suppose to be learning to watch that temper of yours." Zeref told her making her growl through her teeth._

* * *

Natsu groaned holding his head where Lucy had smacked him waking him up from a sound sleep. Natsu sat up "what'd I… do?" he said pausing mid sentence as he stared at Lucy's sleeping form which had gained a darkened aura. Darkened Shadow Energy resonated through the air of their room as Lucy thrashed around. 'A nightmare?!' Natsu thought grabbing a hold of her pinning her to the bed before she hurt herself and their kids. "Lucy it's me Natsu! Lucy wake up your dreaming!" he yelled at her, but she didn't wake if anything she thrashed more.

He could almost see her eyes shining an angry red behind her eyelids and heard her skin cracking as she began turning into her scaly half dragon form. "Happy!" Natsu yelled at the blue fur ball that was sleeping up on the pillow near where Natsu's head had been. The cat jumped out of his skin scanning the room for an enemy that wasn't there "Happy!" Natsu yelled again gaining the cats attention. Happy watched Natsu struggle to keep Lucy pinned to the bed "Happy go get Porlyusica and bring her here quickly!" Natsu ordered. Happy gave him a quick salute "A-Aye!" he said giving Lucy a quick side glance before flying off into the night now fully awake.

A little while later Happy landed with Porlyusica through the open window; upon sight of Lucy's condition she stopped arguing with the blue cat carrying her through the air in nothing, but her pajamas. Porlyusica got to work quickly though Natsu stayed on top of Lucy mostly for the women's safety. The other reason being to hide the hard on Lucy was giving him from jerking her hips up at his every time she attempted to break free from his hold. If he learned something new because of this; it was never make Lucy mad… she had a pretty good right hook.

Porlyusica's eyes narrowed as she went to the small carrying bag she brought with her stuff in it. She began mixing things like an evil scientist; although right at them moment she didn't look it in those teddy pajamas… were those even pajamas?! She looked like she was ready to make love to someone… Porlyusica ran over to Lucy and forced her to drink a vial of green liquid. Not long after the dark aura dissipated and Lucy stopped struggling. Her body went limp; he would have thought she was dead if it hadn't been for her panting under him.

"Natsu… you mention anything about this and I'll kill you." Porlyusica told him blushing referring to her outfit. Happy and Natsu waved their hands in front of their face "not a problem there; my brain hit immediate erase the moment I seen you in it." They both said in union looking like they'd seen something they didn't want to. They were now both totally scarred for life. Happy took her back home and returned in record time. Happy walked next to Lucy's neck and curled up before resting his neck over hers. Natsu was wide awake still wondering what the hell all that was about. Porlyusica told them that she'd explain more tomorrow… when she looked more um decent…

* * *

Jet smirked as he throw a few small pebbles at Lisanna's window; it was the middle of the night. Lisanna flicked on the light in her room and opened her slid window "I'll be right down!" she whispered loudly. Jet nodded and ran to the front door finding the youngest of the Take-Over siblings at the door ready for a night out. He knelt down allowing her to climb onto his back before hooking his arms under her knees; "hold on tight." He told her feeling her grip tighten. She giggled "no problem there." She said just before he took off leaving a cloud of dust.

* * *

Several hundred feet from the ground just in front of the large painted moon a dark figure loomed over the city of Magnolia. His cloak flapped behind him with the easy going cold chilly breeze. "Soon… you will be able to exact your revenge." Said a voice from nowhere. Time rippled and distorted beside him before three people exited from the rippling portal. To stand floating beside him "yes." The black cloaked man said. The three people were siblings one female and the others male. The one who'd spoken to him was that of the female.

The girl snickered sinisterly "you shouldn't play with her yet; remember what happened when you played with her emotions last time… Zeref?" the women told him watching as the chilled breeze swept the cloaks hood back off his head. The man before her grinned tilting his head back to the women who saved him from certain death in the last second. His body was pieced back together in several places held together by a flexible metal surgical thread. His right eye was missing unable to be repaired after I'd dissolved under Lucy's power. The eye patch that he normally keeps over it was pushed up against his forehead somewhat hidden by his bangs.

"Perhaps… but I was bored; besides I left her and Dragneel a little house warming gift so the entertainment wasn't for nothing!" Zeref told them making the siblings laugh at him. The women grinned "and that would be the knowledge that your alive correct; you wanna see how they squirm?" she answered as if Zeref had told her himself. She turned to her brothers motioning for them to proceed to their hideout. She her eyes softened and she gave Zeref an uncharacteristic smile as she walked in front of him giving him a seductive look as she cupped his cheeks.

"I love you baby." She whispered as she lean up on her tippy toes and pulled him into a kiss. Zeref broke apart from her a little giving her an equally seductive grin "show me." He demanded as he hooked his arms around her legs. He was unsure of when they touched the grassy plains below them, but he didn't waste time when they did either! He dropped them down into the grass as the girl roughly tugged off her own shirt throwing it off somewhere as Zeref's hands wandered under her skirt. Zeref trailed kisses and licked over her exposed skin as he tugged off her undergarments.

* * *

The next morning Natsu brought the still sleeping Lucy to the Guild like he told Porlyusica he would last night. How he wished he could wipe that sight from his mind. He walked into the Guild with Lucy in his arms; he'd changed her out of her sleep wear before coming thankfully. If he hadn't Lucy would have later murdered him… that or he would have murdered every man that set eyes on her. Her sleep wear was just mid thigh shorts and a light blue tank top which hugged her chest very much to his liking following the shape of her body perfectly.

There was no way in hell he'd allow her out in it though… he'd be damned if he let anyone stare at what was his. They passed a few of their friend who gave them a questioning look at being there so early. Mirajane asked Elfmen to man the bar before rushing off after them with Erza just ahead of her. Natsu walked into the infirmary placing Lucy down onto one of the beds as he eagerly awaited Porlyusica to show. Natsu's foot tapped on the wooden floor impatiently. He heard incoming footsteps and opened the curtain expecting to see Porlyusica, but found Mirajane and Erza instead.

* * *

_**Author's Note: O.o uh oh anyone see that comin? Hopefully not cause to be honest I came up with that just last night . lolz after watching Nightmare before Christmas with my niece and I saw Sally :3 (Love you Sally ur awesome!) REVIEWS? **_


	7. Chapter 7- Awaken by the light

Awaken by the light

* * *

_**Author's Note: As of the next chapter we're finished with 1/4**__**th**__** of the story! finally! Time to really play :D and start working out 2/4**__**th**__** part! I still need to pick up a few ideas so since me and my family plan on going out for a bit I'll use the time to gather inspiration for new and interesting twists to put in here for your guys…**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! (HUGS!) :3**_

_**Let me get out of your hair… ENJOY! ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**_

* * *

"What's wrong with Lucy?" Mirajane and Ezra asked in union as Natsu opened the curtain. Natsu sighed and shrugged before sitting back into the not so comfortable chair next to the bed Lucy laid in. "I'm not sure…" he said hearing the door open again hoping it was Porlyusica, but found it was Lisanna followed by Gray and Juvia. They must have just gotten back from their mission "hey pyro didn't you hear me callin ya when ya ran passed us?! It was kinda rude to just ignore me when I was talkin to ya!" Gray said before pulling his arm off Juvia's shoulders.

Natsu stared at him with a blank stare 'Gray called out to him? When?' he thought rubbing at the back of his head. "Sorry man." Natsu said before turning back to Lucy's sleeping form worriedly. She'd been fine since Porlyusica gave Lucy that weird green stuff, but regardless he felt uneasy not knowing what was wrong with Lucy. Why she'd been in such a state while she was fast asleep. What worried him more than anything else though was that dark aura that seemed all too familiar to him.

* * *

Jude Heartfilia grinned he'd heard through the grapevine that Lucy had not only changed her stars like she wanted, but was also pregnant as well. He found a certain something while on his travels to complete a Guild quest far out of the way of his Guild's town, but the best thing about this quest he'd take was not the money he earned nor the present he found for his daughters upcoming birthday. It was the fact that his route home ran through Magnolia the home of Fairy Tail itself. He planned to take a few days to take his daughter up on that talk the moment he got there.

He couldn't lie; he was ecstatic! *Khaw!* Several hawks screeched circling the area over him. Jude looked up in time in shock only seeing a dark shadow dropping from the sky as the black colored hawks dove down ramming their long beaks through him. Blood trickled over his lip and he coughed as his lungs began filling with blood. He fell to the ground watching as the three hawks flow at a young teenage woman about Lucy's age and landed harmlessly on her extended arm.

Her figure was mostly blacked out the only thing really defined about her was her bright amber eyes and the pearly white sinister smirk that adored her lips as Jude's now lifeless eyes rolled to the back of his head. His dark warm crimson blood pooled on the dirt path hidden by the forest not far from Magnolia city grounds. *Khaw!* The hawks screeched "stupid fool… you should know better than to drop your guard; even after a mission!" she told Jude as he gasped for air. He was drowning in his own blood.

* * *

"Natsu you said last time we talked that Lucy got pregnant when you two had sex during a wake dream is that correct?" Porlyusica asked while Natsu tried to keep his mind focused. He had a bad feeling running through his body and he didn't like it. Natsu answered with a nod; as he stood up in an attempt to calm his racing nerves. "Judging by the fact you weren't sleeping as well I can safely assume that it wasn't a wake dream with you in it, but I can't count that of it being a wake dream out because of the dark aura of another which surrounded her." Porlyusica hypothesized holding her chin in thought.

"Lucy had a wake dream last night?" Erza asked remembering when Lucy explained about the new powers she'd come to have since she left the Guild to better herself. Mirajane looked thoughtful as she tried to piece together the things being said "But I thought only Lucy could enter a person's dreams… Are you insinuating someone else invaded her dreams?" Mirajane said watching the pink haired doctor nod. "I see… so they trapped her within her own nightmare, but that doesn't explain the aura you spoke of." Erza said Gray stood on the opposite side of the bed from Natsu.

"I believe whoever did this was trying to turn her… much like what Zeref did to that boy Igneel, but Lucy managed to fend it off till I got there. Whoever it was their no push over; Natsu I'm sure you felt how choking that dark aura was as you pinned Lucy to the bed last night correct?" Porlyusica asked looking from the still unconscious Lucy to Natsu who only nodded as an answer. He couldn't begin to express the darkness that coated Lucy last night. The most that could be said about it is if a normal human had come into contact with her like that like Gray or Erza they would have died from simply standing next to her.

Just the sheer power radiating off her had choked him; he was lucky to still be alive and his normal self! Natsu looked to Porlyusica "will what happen last night effect Lucy or the kids?" he asked concerned crossing his arms over his chest letting his gaze flicker back to Lucy. Porlyusica shook her head "I don't believe so. However should this happen again I can't grantee it won't." the pink haired doctor told him. "We should investigate into this!" Lisanna spoke up looking from Erza and Mirajane to Gray and Juvia. All four nodded; Natsu turned to say something, but Lisanna cut him short "no Natsu… you need to stay with Lucy." Lisanna told him.

* * *

Lucy groaned opening her eyes the slightest bit before quickly shutting them again the world she'd just opened her eyes to just blinded her. It seemed so bright! Such days are beautiful and overwhelmed with happiness so why did she feel like she'd by a Magical power ran vehicle? Lucy's eye snapped open in remembrance 'That's right… Zeref why was he? How did he?!' she thought finding herself sitting upright in the Guild's infirmary as she noticed the inactive IV next to her. Her eyes fell on Natsu next who had his arms folded and had his head laying on his arms on her bed next to her.

'Natsu…' she thought remembering his familiar warm grip on her even though she couldn't see him; he'd been with her through that whole ordeal. Lucy looked down at her hand worriedly; she remembered everything… down to the choking aura that almost engulfed her. Her chocolate brown eyes shifted from her unclawed hand to Natsu's sleeping form next to her. You could tell he'd been in a hurry just by his appearance; she looked down and noticed he'd changed her clothes yet he was still in what he was wearing the ones from the night before.

He hadn't used his fire to spike up the middle portion of his bangs like he normally did; she doubted that he even bothered to shower. 'He's such an idiot… but it was very sweet.' She found herself thinking as she ran her hand through the middle of his bangs like she'd seen him do millions of times before. Fire Elemental Energy burned as she let her hand run through his salmon colored bangs making the small portion spike up more than the rest. She leaned down and kissed his forehead "Lucy…" he mumbled and she quickly pulled away only to find he was still sleeping.

Lucy rolled her eyes 'well I suppose I should consider it a good thing that I'm the only thing on his brain.' She thought sweat dropping as a small smile played out across her face. She heard a small yawn and looked behind her to find Happy stretching. His eyes landed on her and he started crying "Lucy!" he yelled hopping around on the bed till he was in front of her and leaped into her arms. He sniffled into her shoulder "we were so scared and…" Happy yelled out as Lucy put a finger to his lips to silence him.

She began to pet his ears back with her free hand "shh Natsu's still sleeping." She whispered before smiling and whipping the young kits tears away. Happy hugged his arms around Lucy's neck tightly "I'm sorry I scared you guys." She said softly as she lightly scratched the back of his neck. Happy sniffled into her neck as she tried to calm him. 'So… Zeref survived after all.' Lucy thought letting her free hand grab a fist full of the blanked under her. She could feel the blood boiling in her veins; now she knew he was alive, but now she needed to answer how… and why?!

* * *

_Natsu panted glaring at the teen that stood across from him "wow kinda low Natsu to do that to your own son." The black haired teen told him as the boys pupils squashed themselves into slits in his blood red orbs. He tilted his head back to the confused Dragon Slayer with the most sinister smirk he could muster. "Excuse me?" Natsu asked not sure if he'd heard correctly._

_"Well I suppose he's not your son yet… perhaps this might catch your attention?" the teen told him snapping his fingers. The dragon started to convulse and screech in pain as its body shrunk down to the size of a small human. Natsu's eye's widened as the boys human features began to seep through the dragon transformation. The dragon's dark blood red eyes slit eyes changed to a chocolate brown and its pupils rounded out. Two things jumped out at him the most the boy's specific bright shade of blonde hair and the dark yet bright chocolate brown orbs._

_The golden haired child who looked to be about seven or eight looked up at him crying "D-Daddy? You're alive?" he said preparing to stand up and run to his father. *smack* the black haired boy knocked out the young blonde boy grabbing him by the back of his shirt. 'Those eyes… that hair… Lucy!' the pink haired Fire Mage thought._

"_I'm going to kick your ass!" Natsu threatened vanishing from sight for a long moment before reappearing in front of Zeref. Zeref dodged all of Natsu's rage filled swings in a bored manner; he ducked under a swing and punched Natsu hard making him gasp for air. Zeref reeled his fist back again, but Natsu jumped back to avoid it._

_Zeref smirked "I hope you like my creation Dragneel!" the teen said walking up to the black dragon lightly patting it on the side of its leg. "It's too bad I couldn't persuade that beautiful daughter of yours… oh how I would have loved to have seen your face!" Zeref told him snapping his fingers. The giant dragon whipped its tails around at Natsu before he could even think to move. He fell backwards on his back and moments later felt a giant foot drop down on his chest. _

Natsu gasped sitting upright too fast making himself fall out of the chair and onto the tiled floor. That day… Why did he dream of it? "_**Because I made you!" Zeref's voice echoed in his head laughing at his miser.**_ _**"As for why… Well I already told you." Zeref's taunting voice mocked him.**_ Natsu growled, but stopped when he found Lucy in front of him staring at him. _**"I wonder how long it will take an idiot like you to figure out." He told Natsu allowing his sinister Cheshire cat like smirk flash through Natsu's brain.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Reviews :D**_


	8. Chapter 8- Betrayal

Betrayal

* * *

_**Author's Note: My family tells me I need to be tired more often… I don't completely remember the passed couple of days but…I remember enough to know I did a few funny and embarrassing things which apparently include dancing like a fool in the middle of my parents kitchen and singing off key while messing with my older sister -.-" they laughed so much their faces were beet red when I cracked jokes… it seems I'm both entertaining an dangerous to one's health to be around when I'm tired!**_

_**Okay gonna stop buggin ya o.- for now ENJOY GUYS!**_

_**Happy New Year! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail… what I do own is a naturally creative and twisted mind mwahahaha!**_

* * *

Lucy and Natsu found themselves in the library with eighty percent of the Guild searching through many books texts to try and figure out what was going on. Lucy stared curiously 'weren't they suppose to be on Guild quests?' She thought staring at Juvia and Gray who sat close together with a pair of fast reading glasses on. Levi closed her book and stood up grabbing Lucy by the shoulders "move alone nothing to see here; go home and relax with Natsu Lucy." Her blue haired book loving friend told her leading her towards the door.

"But…" Lucy started only to be cut off by Levi "no Lucy you don't need any more stress on yourself go home and relax… I promise we'll figure this out." She said giving Lucy a reassuring look before shooing them off. Natsu chuckled "told you they'd shove us out." He said rubbing the back of his head as Levi shut their library doors behind her and locked it. Natsu around an arm around her "come on… let's leave them too It." he said with a small smile as she squealed when he scooped her effortlessly into his arms. Lucy's arms fell around his neck and her fingers laced themselves together smiling as Natsu knocked foreheads with her giving her a long loving peak on the lips.

Natsu gave her a pretty boy grin as he pulled away their foreheads still touching; the weather around them was getting pretty cold. It would be snowing within a few more days or so. Lucy rolled her eyes as Natsu heated her up once again with his own power supply as if she couldn't do it herself… but she knew better then to think Natsu didn't know she could take care of herself; he just did these small things so she didn't have to. Like he carried her instead of her walking everywhere, he kept her warm rather than her use her own natural energy to do so or how he's trying to wake up earlier then her every morning so he could make her breakfast in bed.

Yeah… she paid quite a bit of attention to his small, but sweet gestures lately. She was glad because it meant she wasn't the only one who wanted this. She wasn't alone. He wanted his kids and he wanted her. She found that everyday Natsu would show gestures to show her he loved her; nothing extreme, but meaningful all the same. Like a thorn less rose laying on her pillow when she comes out of the shower, breakfast with the words I love you written in ketchup over her eggs, or how tightly he'll hold her when he thinks she's asleep and kisses her forehead.

"Natsu… let's go shopping." Lucy said with a small teasingly flirty smile as she unhooked one of her arms from his neck as Natsu walked then through town. Ignoring jealous glares or teases from people who'd known they'd end up together. She grinned slyly twirling some of Natsu's long bangs around her finger. Natsu stopped in the middle of the street looking thoughtfully up at the lonesome cloud in the sky above them; before turning back to her with an extremely serious face.

"Can I watch?" he asked as his face busted out into a perverted grin and his eyebrows bounced on his forehead as a gesture. Lucy blushed a little giggling as she let her head fall against his shoulder; she closed her eyes comfortably "you perv." She accused. Natsu snickered proudly and nodded "Ah but only! Only for my lady! No one else get's that kinda attention from me!" he told her sending her a wink even before realizing she had her eyes closed…

Lucy opened her big brown eyes and stared at him for a second bringing her other arm to fall back behind his neck to relace itself with its twin. She gave him a light tug on his neck and Natsu body reacted by leaning his head down to press against hers again. "No one else better cause your all mine." Lucy told him possessively releasing her hand again, but this time it trailed down his cheek in a flirty manner. She smiled cradling Natsu's cheek in her right hand as she leaned up a little to close most of the gap between them. "I love you Natsu." She told him before giving him several small peaks on the lips; Natsu moaned pleasantly against her lips. "I love you more…" he challenged baiting her.

"No I do!" Lucy pouted cutely as Natsu started walking again realizing they were collecting a lot of attention. Lucy gave him an Eskimo kiss "then can I watch?" Natsu asked smirking; Lucy rolled her eyes "fine you can watch." She told him giving him a smiling kiss.

* * *

Footsteps stomping on hard wood floors and pounding on the locked front door brought everyone to their senses "Fairy Tail Mages! If you're in there open up! There's been an incident just on the outskirts of town that you need to be aware of!" a commoner yelled pounding on the thick wooden door of Fairy Tail's Library. The man panted looking up only when he heard the locks be undone on the other side of the door to find Erza Scarlet before him; to say he felt intimidated by the women before him was an understatement.

Right now he was downright petrified he'd been on the receiving end of her attacks when he accidently knocked her precious strawberry cake to the floor once when he was at a local bar in another town. He felt himself begin to sweat profusely under her gaze hoping… praying she didn't recognize him from that day. "were kind of busy at the moment if it's about a Guild Request I'm sorry, but we just can't leave the city right now; one of our comrades are being targeted. Please come back another time." Erza told him as politely as she could; she recognize him, but she held her tongue for now… something more serious and disturbing was happening and it all revolved around her pregnant team mate Lucy.

Gathering his wits about him he quickly stopped the door from closing in his face "that person wouldn't happen to be Heartfilia would it?!" he said quickly backing away in fear when her gaze intensified and she stalked towards him. She eyed him suspiciously "start talking!" she yelled summoning a sword to her hand holding it threateningly to his lower precious extremities.

* * *

"… Luce this wasn't exactly what I meant." He told her pouting outside of the dressing room door in a chair with his arms and legs crossed. He was sitting outside… not inside of the dressing room like he'd hoped. Man Lucy could be mean "it's not my fault! The plate plainly states no men allowed within dressing rooms… unless their pregnant! Totally not my fault!" Lucy told him and you could tell just by her tone she was grinning like she'd just won a bet. Because technically she did on the way over they decided to make things interesting and made a small bet…

Yes he lost… he lost miserably… and now his wallet was paying for it in full. The area around him was littered with bags of paternity clothes; which he had to admit at first he didn't think would do Lucy justice, but he's come to realize something… the girl could probably make an outfit out of a paper bag and pull it off. Natsu sighed he swore she chose these stores on purpose maybe it was because she was getting bigger and realized if you got it you must flaunt it, or she wanted to keep her from inside of the room with her so he didn't see how big she'd gotten.

He wasn't a fool he'd notice how she'd try to hide it from him to the best of her ability. It wasn't as if something like that could be concealed though! Well not for long anyways… but he didn't mind her that way she was pregnant and even if she was a little bigger then she once was she was still as gorgeous as the moment he'd met her!

* * *

Zeref walked up the bright grassy hill shirtless as he stared off at the city of Magnolia where his pray was lying in wait. He smirked 'Lucy Heartfilia… I hope you're prepared for a world of hell.' He thought sparing the now dead naked women who'd saved him from certain death laid sprawled out in the middle of a forest. "the only thing I can say about you my little vixen is that…" he said snickering sinisterly as he knelt down next to her stroking her bloody face and her now blackened skin. He could still hear the sounds of her cries of utter pleasure turning into cries for help as he used his powers on her.

"You were one good fuck while you lasted." He told the dulled eyed corpse even the tears that'd been coming from her eyes were still there; they'd crystallized as a reaction between the air around them and his powers. "Too bad you had a mouth on you last night. Woulda been nice to have an ass like that to play with for a few more days." He told her before standing up grabbing the rest of his clothes. He put them on with ease before bringing the cloak back over his head and walking off to the town of Magnolia.

* * *

Everyone' eyes were wide "oh my god…" Mirajane said horrified watching as Erza turned the corpse over to make sure it was who they thought it was. Levi fidgeted when she seen the man's face; there was no doubt. Erza sat their deep in thought for a moment; Gray turned to the people around them from town "did any of you tell Lucy?!" Gray asked worriedly he was thankful when they shook their heads. Erza stood up "let's keep it that way for now… Lucy doesn't need any more stress put on her right now." Makarov said kneeling beside the man.

Erza's fist tightened and tears dripped off her face "I-I don't know if I can master." Levi said from Gajeel's arms as he tried to calm her. Erza stared at the dead man on the ground that'd been torn apart by birds and scavengers as well as other things; it almost looked like he was ran through with a spear several times. Darien walked up next to the scarlet haired mage "someone was sending us a message" Erza told them. Darien shook his head "no not us… Lucy." He told them. Darien knelt down and scooped the dead bloody man into his arms.

"I don't like the idea of burying him… not without Lucy, but… maybe we can cremate him. So when we do tell her we can give her an Urn with his ashes; I mean if we leave him like this sooner or later she'll smell him." he told them he watched as the Master agreed and soon the others followed suit. Even the villagers seemed to agree with his plan "what about Lucy though…" one of the villagers spoke. Erza frowned answering the women who spoke "with Lucy being pregnant and her being attacked the other day… we can't take any chances of her having a miscarriage… if that does happen it'd kill her. Therefore…" Erza said dropping to the ground bowing her head against the ground "P-Please don't say anything; I'll tell her and Natsu myself after the babies are here." the red head told them.

She hated lying to Lucy; Lucy was like the sister she never had. They were indirect family! And Lucy's kids; they were her future niece and nephew. She'd die before allowing Lucy to miscarriage over this. If Lucy hated her after this then so be it she'd take the blame for this plan, but no matter what she'd make sure nothing would hurt Lucy. The villagers frowned, but nodded in agreement. They'd been put in a very difficult position; they just hoped for Lucy sake she never uncovered it before the babies came into this world.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Reviews**_


	9. Chapter 9- Break

Break

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hey guy's how's it hangin? Let me know if at any time you feel like the stories getting too confusing; also if you have any suggestions or concerns your more than welcome to PM me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**_

* * *

"Luce… hey Lucy you done yet?" Natsu asked knocking not so discretely on the woman's bathroom door. Lucy had been in there for almost ten minutes! Natsu tapped his foot impatiently awaiting an answer from the other side of the door; none came and he began to feel worried. He went to open the door and an employee stopped him "sir the male's bathroom is over here!" the woman told him. Natsu tugged his arm out of her hold and pointed at the bathroom door "my pregnant girlfriend went in there ten minutes ago! I'm just checking to make sure my girls alright!" Natsu yelled back at the women.

The employee held up her hands defensively "allow me." The girl told him waiting for him to step back. Natsu grumbled doing so and allowed the women to open the door; just because she said he couldn't go in didn't mean he couldn't peak in! The employee stared around the bathroom in confusion checking all the stalls. "Their all empty… are you sure she went in this bathroom and not the one down the hall?" she asked turning to Natsu who she found was now in the bathroom with her sniffing around at the tile flooring.

He nodded "don't talk to me like I'm crazy I know..." Natsu started sitting up to look at the women. His eyes widened seeing the girls eyes roll to the back of her head and her body go limp before dropping lifelessly to the floor. He watched as a slithering shadow slip to the ground as the girl's skin began to change colors like irritated skin. First it was blue then slowly cascaded to a glossy black. The girl's face seemed frozen in time as she laid there unmoving; what the hell just happened?! And more importantly… where was Lucy?!

* * *

Natsu held the glossy black skinned employee in his arms; she was completely stiff like a board or a statue! He hopped over many booths or obstacles within his way. He cut down various streets and alley ways before coming upon the Guild hall. Slamming open the big double doors with the use of his feet before rushing in; ignoring the sign stating we are of break; won't be doing Guild quests for a while! He darted for the Guild's large study room where he'd seen everyone last. "Erza! Gray! Wendy!" he began yelling off names frantically as he stopping in front of the door kicking it in.

The door fell as it popped free from the hinges pinning it to the door *thud* he stepped into the room to find the room was completely empty of people… where were they?! Stomping footsteps were heard; a lot of them. Natsu turned coming face to face with Darien who held a bloody man over his shoulder. "Agh! Natsu what are you… What the hell's that thing?!" the brunette yelled pointing at the women in the pink haired mages arms. He was more the slightly freaked out at the moment!

* * *

Lucy woke with a groan; her head felt like someone smacked her with a mallet repeatedly. What was going on? She sat upright to look around with blurred vision before her eyes darted to her arms which were held up over her head by bracelets? Her sight slowly cleared and the chains attached to the bracelets made an eerie grinding noise as she move the slighted bit. Something touched her ankle and she screamed as an instant reaction. She watched something black scurry across the room and hide in a darkened corner pretty dark purple eyes shined through the darkness when the moons light hit the small creature at the right angle.

'W-Was that a rat!?' Lucy thought still rather shaken; _***creeeek***_ the door opened slowly before a cloaked person stepped in. Lucy felt her stomach twist… she had a feeling; that she knew this person. This choking, eerie, breath taking, heart stopping feeling that she'd rather not feel ever again. Lucy's eyes narrowed as she growled in the back of her throat "stay away from me Zeref!" she yelled as he cleared the room and stood before her. His hood fell to rest over his shoulders; he grabbed at his chin tapping it thoughtfully "hum or what?" he asked with an almost taunting glint in his crimson eye.

Lucy gathered Magical Power into her hands, but was surprised when her powers bottomed out and she began to feel light headed. Zeref laughed "sucks for you." He told her walking over to her bringing his hand up; she flinched feeling the sensation of his chilly chokingly dark aura bypassed her and lightly tapped the wall behind her. "These walls drain Magical Power. The moment you even showed the intent to release your powers these walls took it all in an instant." He told her giving her a sinister smirk grabbing her chin.

This close proximity; she had to distance him… she could feel the aura taking over her again. Clapping her hands tightly around the bar holding her hands over her head with a little help from hand cuffs. Zeref closed the gap between them getting a hard kick below the belt and a bite to the tongue when he tried to stick it down her throat. He screamed out in pain one hand cupping his precious jewels while the other tried to get his tongue to stop bleeding. He coughed and little blood droplets hit the floor in a scattered mist.

Lucy glared at him feeling the aura leave her as she spit a little blood that got into her mouth back at him. "Keep your fucking hands off me!" Lucy told him as he stood up this time he looked ready to kill. His eye narrowed in anger and his nose flared as he spit his blood out of his mouth "Bitch!" he told her as he wiped the blood from his chin and looked at his hand. His aura pulsed in anger around him. What was she going to do? She had no keys! No Magical Power; even if she did she wouldn't be able to use it here! Zeref's eyes reflected fury as he bent down into fight position pulling back his fist "you're gonna pay for that Lucy Heartfilia!" he told her just as he let his fist fly; Lucy closed her eyes.

* * *

"You're sure it was Zeref Natsu?" Erza asked urgently slapping her hand down on the library table they were standing around. Natsu frowned "I-I didn't see him… and I couldn't smell him so I can't prove it, but I sensed his choking aura and there's no doubt in my mind it was him that took Lucy and who did this to this girl…" the spiky pink haired mage said. Maria poked at the glossy black body on the table "she's almost looked like she's been petrified… you know like the story of Medusa the women with snake for hair?" she said suddenly; her boyfriend and Levi chuckled "I think you mean stone not petrified." They told her in union.

"But yes your right… but why the black? Stone isn't black its gray and her tears are crystallized to her face like glass…" Levi pointed out; Erza growled this was stupid they should be looking for Lucy! But she knew better… they had no clue where Lucy had been taken and this girl laying across the table was their only clue. She supposed it could be a wild goose chase, but as much as she hated agreeing with it; it's their best option at the moment! Erza huffed and rubbed at her forehead to try and clear her thoughts… Worry was clouding her mind.

A gentle hand fell on her shoulder "don't worry we'll find her." Mirajane's voice came from behind her; Erza almost wanted to laugh at the sound of Mira's voice. Here she was comforting her when she was just as worried and upset as she was. Erza cracked a smile and nodded "Thanks Mira your right." She paused "I'm gonna go get some air to clear my head though; today's been a rollercoaster ride." She told them spinning around on her heels. She head two gags and then _***blehhh***_ followed by the sound of water hitting the ground?

Erza spun around to find Gray's face going green; at the vomit that now coated him courtesy of Natsu and Gajeel. They both looked like they were going to be sick again "~Rollercoaster…" Natsu said feeling nauseous. He recalled the first and only rollercoaster he'd been on… never again! Then he thought about it 'wait a minute… if Wendy uses her motion sickness spell on me; there's not much of a down side to a going on a rollercoaster!' he thought referring to how tightly Lucy had herself pressed to him that time. Thinking back on it… he honestly wouldn't mind going through that a few more times.

"Ugh disgusting; now I have to…" he paused for a long moment then grinned smacking his two Dragon Slayer buddies in the back. "You two can puke on me whenever you want!" he told them gaining many confused and disgusted looks. Gray walked over to Juvia and held out his hand "Let's go take a shower." Gray asked not so discreetly. Mira and Erza snorted 'pervert' they thought in union. Juvia backed away "um Gray… I never thought and I mean never thought I'd say this, but you're that's a bit of a turn off…" she told him turning and running to hide behind Levi while the Guild laughed at Gray who looked really depressed.

"I take it all back; you two don't ever do that again!." Gray yelled sniffling before depressingly walking out of the library to the indoor Guild showers. Everyone grabbed supplies and began cleaning the mess while Mira helped tend to Natsu and Gajeel who were still looking rather sick. Natsu surprisingly looking in better condition than Gajeel. Mira handed them two Ginger Ales and a pack of crackers to share, before going to see if there was anything she could help with. Juvia looked a little traumatized; they could only imagine the images rushing through the girls head at the moment.

Once finished they all gathered in the library again minus Gray who was still showering "back to it… Zeref's power is death itself." Freed started with crossed arms. Everyone nodded except one "that's where your wrong… there is no magic that causes instantaneous death." Makarov spoke with closed eyes. He was sitting on one of the chairs with his legs crossed, a beer mug in one hand and his staff in the other. "It's Suspended Death Animation Magic; one that has long since gone out of practice. In the old days this magic was used to save incurable disease patients in the hospital by putting them in a suspended death until a cure could be found." Makarov paused long enough to take a long sip of booze.

Levi turned to the girl on their library table who was now frozen in time; Makarov pulled the mug away from his lips for a moment "Trust me Suspended Death Animation Magic is all it can be; I also have proof that that's the only thing it could be!" Makarov told them before taking another long sip. Natsu growled impatiently tapping his foot "then explain it already old man!" he told him looking really irritated.

* * *

"Arghhh!" Zeref screamed when something hard bashed into his head sending him into the far wall. _***BOOM!***_ his body left an imprint from the impact as his body almost slithered down to the floor as he lost consciousness. Black blood oozed from a cut upon his forehead as the small creature hopped up onto Lucy's shoulder. Lucy froze on the spot… that was way too bit to big to be a rat! Lucy cracked open an eye then slowly opened the other as well; she was shocked to see the same dark purple eyes from earlier staring at her. The creature had jet black fur and had a white furred ear. Its ears were pinned back to its head momentarily as it licked at her cheek.

'A-A cat?' she thought as the small kits ears perked up cutely before it purred and rubbed its cheek against hers. "T-Thank you." Lucy told the cat; she was surprised when it noticeably blushed. Lucy gave the small animal a smile "how about we get the heck outta here!" Lucy said tightened her grip on the pole over her head that held had her arms pinned over her head with the help of chain cuffs. "Agh come on bend stupid bar!" she told the 'L' shaped bar that served as a hook of sorts. Now she knew what a dead cow felt like… She tugged hard and watched as it bent the slightest bit. The bar gave an odd noise that could only fit the sound of bending metal sounding as annoying as nails to a chalk board.

Lucy smiled in delight unhooking the cuffs from the bar over her head with ease now; too bad she didn't have a key. "You're not going anywhere!" Zeref's voice startled her as she through the door open and he began chasing her to the best of his ability with a hand on his back looking like an old man who needed back surgery! Lucy was pretty far ahead of him and for that she was grateful for some reason she was tired. 'I shouldn't be this out of breath?' Lucy thought. Shaking it off Lucy turned a corner finding a thick looking wooden door; she had to move quickly!

She made it half way down the corridor and stopped breathing heavily 'what the hell?' Lucy thought. The small black cat on the floor behind her growled "I'm coming for you bitch!" Zeref's voice echoed the halls. 'Shit he's catching up!' Lucy thought bracing herself on the wall; she felt intense pain's stream through her. It hurt so bad she screamed out without realizing. She felt something trickle down her leg…

* * *

Makarov put down his empty mug on the table not far from the young woman's glossy black hand "Zeref's objective from the very beginning was to cause pain to Lucy and Natsu… that's why in her past he made her son Igneel be the one to steal her ability to have children. Zeref however wasn't expecting in that final fight for Fate to throw herself in front her brother to stop Igneel from doing what he was order to do." Makarov pointed out shifting his eyes to the impatient Fire Mage. Darien seemed really confused; he'd heard little about the incident the short time he was here, but he never heard any of this.

"As I said his intention was to hurt Natsu and Lucy; if his natural magic which is laying before us right now if his magic did indeed kill instantly like you guys say…" Makarov paused letting his thoughts organize within his head "then why didn't he use it…" Levi finished wide eyed; Makarov looked at her and nodded before turning back to face Natsu "Indeed since if it did kill this would have cause them the most torture, but this magic is obviously reversible which is why he didn't. Natsu do you recall what happened to you scarf back when Zeref tried to use this power on you." _Natsu and Gildartz growled running after Zeref only to be propelled back by an energy ball filled with dark energy. The energy expanded catching the ends of Natsu's hand pulling him in. "Natsu!" Gildartz yelled before being tackled to the ground by his daughter. _

_The dust cleared… nothing was there; not the tree that once stood there and not Natsu. Just a black circle and a couple disintegrated tiles along with a new hole in the ground. Fate gave a light scream in surprise calling everyone's attention to her. Natsu had fallen on his back next to her on of her Magical Power filled tentacles wrapped around his waist. "Thanks sweetie." He said with a groan as he sat up rubbing the back of his head. The black dragon snapped the spell that was binding him. Natsu's eyes widened as its white angry eyes locked onto Fate. Hopping up to his feet he scooped her into his arms barely dodging its clawed hand that came crashing down. _

_Fate gasped "dad your scarf!" she yelled._ _Natsu stared at his now black scarf that Fate held up for him "what in the hell!?" he yelled. _Yeah he remembered… that was just before she died; how could he possibly forget? Natsu nodded "yeah it turned a glossy black what's your point gramps?" the Fire Mage asked slightly calmer than before. Makarov's eyebrow twitched as he stared at Natsu's whitened scarf. "That scarf around your neck is the same scarf is it not?" the old man asked; a few people went wide eyed after Natsu nodded. 'Finally it's the gears in their heads turn!' the old master thought taking his staff and pointing at Natsu.

"My point my boy is that if that magic killed how is it your scarf is back to normal? Something Igneel did to it no doubt?" Makarov said Erza and a few others nodded deep in thought still processing the information. "T-That means there's a cure!" Levi and Darien pointed out excitedly. Makarov nodded but frowned as Natsu growled "what the hell does this have to do with finding Lucy huh!?" he yelled in frustration; he didn't give a damn about the spell. His top priority was Lucy! There was no way in hell he'd waste his time on this nonsense!

* * *

Lucy felt tears prickle at her eyes 'oh please no…' she thought slowly looking down at her legs praying not to see blood. She sighed with relief it was just water… Water! 'Oh my god I'm in labor!' she thought feeling pain's rippling through her. She wasn't sure if she could walk anymore! Lucy bit her lower lips as she slowly moved closer to the exit she could see Zeref himself down the corridor struggling to catch up to her. She had to admit she was surprised he'd gotten this far after being hit in the groin and bashed in the back like that.

She was a few feet away from the door now; the small black cat was behind her growling at the approaching Zeref with its ears pinned back again its head, its dark purple eyes narrowed dangerously as it showed off its teeth. Lucy held the wall for a moment taking in a breath; she was kind of startled when she heard the cat launch at Zeref so clearly even though she wasn't looking at the cat she knew that right now it was biting Zeref. Judging by Zeref's screams it had him by the foot… Lucy reached for the door she couldn't feel much of her legs anymore and the labor pains were getting to be too much. She felt herself getting dizzy; getting ready to pass out!

"Loki!" she yelled as she stepped half way out the door; the bracelet the King gave her weeks ago glowed brightly for a moment before a worried Loki stood before her. She couldn't hold herself up anymore and fell over into his arms. "Celestial… World… babies… coming." Lucy told him briefly before passing out from the pain. Loki scooped her up in his arms glaring at the man down the hallway to the open door "if it wasn't for this dyer situation I'd kick your ass…" Loki growled opening a gateway to the Celestial World before walking in unaware of his and Lucy's little hitch hiker.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Review's?**_


	10. Chapter 10- Back 2 the place we 1st met

Back to the place we first met

* * *

_**Author's Note: I know an author shouldn't cry… but I feel really happy to have Fate and Igneel back! :D Jumping up and down with joy right now ^^ I'm going to try and use my artist tablet to make book covers for my fics when I figure out how to get them to upload :I stubborn website . **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**_

* * *

Lucy screamed "oh my god!" she yelled sweating profusely as her contractions were now two minutes apart. Aquarius and Maya held Lucy's hands tightly unfazed as their hands went white from the circulation being cut off. Loki stared in worriedly "she's going to be okay right?" he asked them pacing within the door way as Virgo pulled off Lucy's clothing and positioned her into the birthing position. Aquarius growled "get out Loki!" she yelled as another scream ripped through Lucy's throat at the intense pain; Loki was frozen on the spot. "Push Lucy." Virgo said as squeezed her Celestial Spirits hands tightly.

Loki's face went green as he saw the head; he ran to the door banging on the door "let me out I can't do this!" Leo yelled out. Taurus held the door shut "bro moo up! Someone needs to be there in Natsu's moo place!" Taurus yelled from behind the door that he was holding shut. Taurus could faintly hear Aquarius yelling at Loki telling him to get his ass in gear and get over there. Loki covered his eyes and turned around. _***Wahhh Wahhh***_ Loki heard making him break open his fingers a little to find a small child in Virgo's hands. Virgo gave him orders but his brain wasn't registering a thing coming from her mouth.

Unconsciously taking the child in his arms he wrapped the little girl up in a little warmed blanket they'd prepared. _***Wahhh***_ the baby in his arms whined knocking him out of his unconscious trance. He smiled at the unforgettable strawberry blonde shade of hair that was a cross of her fathers and mothers. No longer feeling woozy or scared by what was going on in the background; he lightly touched the little baby's cheek. "Welcome back little princess." Loki whispered the child stopped whining and fully opened her big brown eyes before gaining a big smile. She gave a bubbly giggle as she reached up for Loki's face.

"_Little princess! What are you doing all the way over here? Aren't you suppose to be training your mother?" he asked as he walked out of the Celestial Forest. The Forest held various abnormal plants and animals all with special properties! None harmful unless provoked of course! "Taking a break; I suggested mom to do the same, but she won't listen. Her and dad are so made for each other; both equally stubborn!" Fate pouted as she sat back rubbing at the back of her neck. Loki stuffed his hands into his pockets and chuckled finding humor in Fate's discovery. _

"_Very true. Little Princess very true!" he told her; Fate looked at him with the same smile he'd grown so fond of… a smile that use to only belong to his master was now shared by her daughter. "Well I better get back to it, but Loki… thank you for looking after and protecting my mother all this time Loki!" she told the lion Zodiac as she stood up ready to resume her mother's training. _'That was the last time… I spoke to you.' Loki thought giving a small gasp of surprise when the small child caught hold of one of his long bangs and gave it a light tug.

She giggled again in his hold as Lucy screamed again "who the hell said child birth is the most amazing thing in the freaking world; I'm going to kill them!" Lucy told them panting before following Virgo's instruction to push again. Lucy fell back exhausted on the bed in the small room; her fingers loosened on Aquarius and Maya's hands as she passed out falling back against the soft cushioned bed. *Wah* the small blonde haired baby wailed in Virgo's arms; he screamed again shaking… in anger? Almost as if saying who the hell are you; you're not my mommy.

Aquarius let go of Lucy's hand letting Maya take over cleaning Lucy sweaty face while she took hold of little Igneel to allow Virgo to cut the umbilical cord. "Make shhing sounds." Maya told Aquarius. The blue haired spirit raised an eyebrow, but did as she was told. Igneel immediately calmed and opened up his big brown eyes. At first they were glossy, but as he calmed tears stopped gathering and seemed to seep back within the contents of his eye. Virgo looked between the two and instructed Leo and The water bearer to go clean up the children while they took care of Lucy.

Aquarius stopped at the door peaking at Maya over her shoulder as the long haired blonde twisted a towel to ring out some water 'how did she know he'd calm down?' she wondered "It reminds babies of being in the womb." Maya told her sensing her question without a word being spoken. The blue haired spirit shook her head she had something else she should be doing. She walked out of the room to follow Loki to the wash room they'd prepared in a rush.

* * *

"It's true!" a spiky red haired man no one had seen before spoke up leaning his back onto the doors frame. His bright crimson eyes reminded them of Zeref and yet… this man's eyes seemed gentle? Natsu growled getting in to fighting stance; Erza stepped in front of him holding out an arm "Excuse our rudeness sir, but if it's a Guild quest you want us to do for you. As you saw on the sign before you entered were on vacation to do some business." Erza told the man who only chuckled as he played with his nails.

He shook his head "calm down everyone Lucy's just fine." The stranger said making everyone in the room, but Natsu freeze. Natsu leaped over Erza grabbing the man by the collar giving a low growl and glared to show he meant business. "Bastard! You took her didn't you?!" Natsu accused the man he had held up in the air no more than a foot off the ground. The man rolled his eyes "really Natsu… have you forgotten your senses already? Just when I thought I beat those into your head." the man replied with a frown.

Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion; Natsu sniffed the man before putting him back down on his feet and looking up at him in confusion "dad?" the pink haired asked. The red head smirked and gave the well build teen a slap to the back before laughing "guess you haven't lost those senses of yours after all!" Igneel told his son as he rubbed at the back of his neck; everyone's jaw dropped.

* * *

_**Day 1 for Lucy **_

Lucy cracked open her eyes it had only been a few hours since she'd fallen asleep after giving birth. It may have been a few hours, but in the real world it'd been three days. Lucy sat up smiling when her blurry vision cleared and she found herself surrounded by her loving spirits that'd taken care of her. Loki gave a light snore as he sat next to the bed holding a small bundle in his arms. Maya laid across the floor with small pink bundle on her chest.

Lucy's eyes locked on the child on Maya's chest snoring _softly. __She noticed a pair of legs dangling over one of the roots and jumped up letting the zero gravity take her flying. "You found me." Fate said not expecting Lucy to drop down next to her and tackle her into a hug. _Tears gathered on the rim of her eyes as she rolled over on her side to get a better view. Lucy's right hand cupped over her forehead and eyes as tears dripped from her eyes. They were fine… They were both fine. "princess." A firm fatherly voice interrupted making her look up, she sniffled loudly as she wiped her face clear of tears "what is it gramps?" she asked carefully sitting up.

The Spirit king stepped closer before kneeling down on one knee "Crux and I have things we would like to discuss with you, but if you don't feel well enough we could always wait till tomorrow." The tall Spirit told her; Lucy shook her head flashing him a smile. The King held out his large hand as she scooted over to the side of the bed to stand. Lucy grabbed his hand to make sure she was steady enough to walk before letting his hand go with a thank you. He nodded and stood to walk out of the room side by side with the women who was to be the Master of the Celestial Spirit's. They walked down the long corridor to the Kings quarters.

* * *

"Where is Lucy?!" Natsu asked Igneel simply shrugged as a reply. Erza snapped out of her trance "Then how do you know if she's okay?!" she interjected before Natsu could start a yelling match. Gray put a hand on Natsu's shoulder to calm him. Makarov eyed Igneel intently to everyone else it seemed they were just staring at each other. They were in a deep silent conversation. Makarov nodded "I see. Lucy will show herself soon eh." He said catching everyone's attention.

Igneel rolled his eyes 'I knew he'd ruin a good surprise…' he thought running his hand through his dark red hair. Natsu turned to speak and ask more, but stopped when he felt something familiar… and yet so different. Time in the library rippled and distorted as time seemed to creak open in a brilliant light that beamed at them. Erza's eyes widened a fraction as the portal before them widened stretching the fabric of time as if someone was merely pulling apart closed curtains to allow sunlight into a darkened room.

Images appeared blurred for several seconds before the a huge man with a white mustache warring various articles of clothing that reminded them of the clothes Lucy would regularly be brought by her Celestial Spirits. Soon Lucy, Loki, and even Virgo images appeared "Well done Lucy!" The tall man's voice echoed out of the portal as he grinned.

* * *

Lucy smiled waving at her two children that were growing like weeds over the course of a few days while she was training. Her trusty Spirits had been doing well to take care of and teach her children in her absence. She however regretted that she was missing out on this time with them, but she had to do this so she'd be able to protect them. So the past wouldn't come to repeat itself again.

_*splat* Lucy's eyes were wide as blood slatted onto her cheek and forehead. Control returned to her eyes as her eyes and body returned to normal. "Are you okay mom?" Fate asked before she began coughing up blood. Fate stood in front of her; her arms were spread out protectively and a black claw hand was sticking out of her gut. The dragon ripped out its hand and Fate's leg buckled as she fell to the ground. Lucy's eyes went glossy "Fate!" she screamed._

She walked down an invisible starry sparkly path that radiated with the King's power. She stopped in a familiar place; one she would never forget. It was where they met face to face for the first time; no projections. Lucy bent down launching herself effortlessly up at the tree that defied gravity floating several hundred feet above the ground feeding of the energy the world around her was radiating in to live.

Landing gracefully on the tree's root she found herself looking around at the world around her that was littered in various pulsating stars brimming with Magical Power that hazed around the shiny orbs. On the ground there were large forests filled with odd creatures she'd seen only once before in The Cavern Of Stars were it's said only a true lover of stars can make it through alive.

_Igneel let loose the roar and Zeref vanished from the spot only to reappear in front of the young dragon slayer ducking under the continuous shooting flames as his hand that held a dark ball absorbed into his stomach before exploding. The sky began raining blood as the heavens roared above them with thunder clashes looking gloomy and eerie with blackened clouds._

Lucy frowned 'The sooner she got to work; the less she'll have to worry about her babies safety later.' She thought as she dropped the large bag filled to the brim with some of the texts and documents the King wanted her to learn. Before he got to teach her anything; during the mornings they decided Lucy would be tested on the things she'd been taught again to see how much work they have left to do. They would start as soon as her body fully recovered from the sudden delivery; Virgo told her she should be fine to start in a day or two, but that didn't mean she'd sit around doing nothing.

Lucy sat down in the same spot she found Fate in long ago; running her fingers over the rough bark for a moment before turning to dig into the bag she brought with her full of texts and documents. She pulled out one of the thick layered documents placing it on her lap as she fitted her Magical Speed Readers to her face.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I know this chap may be a bit confusing as of right at the moment, but I promise in the next chap to explain everything that wasn't quite defined. Also Ladies and Gents I'd like to notify you that i'm having insperational issues and that this fic has not been discontinued :3 it's just that when I'm in this type of mind set... well its better that I don't write to put it nicely XD (my writing sucks at these moments to put it bluntly)**_


	11. Chapter 11- With me they'll stay

With me they'll stay

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hi guys hope you like the reunion of various characters; while being out I came up with an interesting way to twist things o.- let's just say a sense of betrayal is in the mix now. Question is who does the betraying? (any guesses)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**_

* * *

"_What do you mean you and the kids aren't coming home?!" Natsu yelled grabbing hold of the portal's sides in clenched tight fists as it burned at his skin. Lucy's eyes softened sadly as she looked at the father of her children. They all heard a loud screech before watching Loki drag a chair to Lucy asking her to sit with a concerned expression. Lucy continued to stare at Natsu as Loki helped her sit back into the chair; pain displayed on her face. She was still very sore and leaning down to sit was killing her. Regardless she thanked Loki for being so thoughtful while Natsu stared at her no longer in anger, but worry._

"_This is the last thing Lucy would ever want Natsu and you know it. I know what you're thinking... It's written on your face and though I can't blame you for coming to this conclusion with the little information you allowed Lucy to give you before you got upset; I suggest you listen to the rest." Aquarius informed placing a comforting hand on her master's shoulder. She knew this was going to be hard on them. Even though to Lucy it will only be thirty-two days; it will be eight years to Natsu before he sees her and his kids. He wouldn't see much of his children till they turn eight years old. He wouldn't see Lucy for eight years…_

_Lucy wiped at her eyes with the palms of her hands "when Zeref had me…He kissed me." Lucy told Natsu a little startled when Natsu gave the portal a headbutt. Lucy gasped "Natsu stop you're going to hurt yourself!" she yelled concerned; Loki's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he listened to Natsu's graphic rant on how he was going to murder Zeref. Loki watched as Erza, Levi, and Mirajane forcefully pulled Natsu back from the portal with red irritated hands and forehead._

* * *

Word's passed through her Magical Speed Reading glasses and engraved themselves into her brain. These documents were the history of the Celestial Spirits who were once known as the gods and goddesses of the world. It tells of a story of a young child, a princess, who was loved by some and feared by many. She was smart, strong and showed a cleverness beyond her years as a growing strategist because of the girl's clear mind and her uncanny ability to think on her feet… she was feared. The child believed many things… she believed in love, she believed in peace and she believed in the stars above her.

It's said that from her belief in the stars the god of the Celestial Spirits granted her power over thirteen golden keys. Her knowledge and wisdom only grow as she learned how to use her new found powers. After just few years she discovered that the power she held wasn't just a random element of magic. No it was far more complex than that. The power of the stars is the power to control all elements. Granted this power is weak however over time as the person grows and matures so does the magical limit within them.

Where as an individual element mage had immense power from the get go, but because of this it takes longer for their powers to grow and mature to its fullest. Starlight wizards have the ability to control various elements… even combine them as long as they have an understanding of how it works. Thirty percent mind and seventy percent will is all it takes to learn a spell someone else created. Forty percent mind and seventy percent will is necessary to create one's own technique.

"Do you see now?" Lucy looked up from the documents to see the old king floating before her with his arms and legs crossed sitting on the very air itself. Lucy nodded "Star magic isn't magic; it's the core of all magic. If I understand correctly what you're trying to get me to understand is that…" Lucy stopped letting the pieces fall into place in her head.

* * *

"_You see Natsu… when he kissed me; some of his power transferred and since I arrived in the Celestial World it's been festering in my body. That is the main reason I can't come home… I know it's not fair and I know it's not right, but I decided it would be best to leave the kids with me for two reasons. One, Zeref can't reach them here and two, they'll be able to start training the moment they learn to walk." Lucy said turning with a smile when she heard two familiar whines. Lucy giggled as Maya and Taurus dashed in with the two children in question. Lucy giggled as her trusty Spirits helped her to hold both children in her arms._

_The moment they heard Lucy speak they both calmed "Hey what's wrong you two? Momma was only gone for a minute…" she said placing a kiss on their foreheads. Their tears dried up as Fate turned on her side curling up comfortably against her mother's warmth while her brother Igneel beamed up at his mother reaching up to touch her face. In seconds Fate fell victim to her mother's warmth and drifted into a peaceful slumber._

_Natsu on the other side of the portal gave a smile as he watch from his tired down position on the floor curtsy of Gajeel who whipped up an iron binding magic spell. Natsu bowed 'Eight years huh…' he thought sadly. "I see so the reason you want the kids to stay there is so when you learn how to counter act the magic festering within you; you can then teach your kids as well since all three of you are Zeref's targets." Darien spoke sadly catching everyone's attention. _

_Grandpa Igneel came behind Natsu and clapped a hand too his back "don't worry about Natsu Lucy; I'll keep him busy for you." He told Lucy with a smile as he watched her play with little Igneel to amuse him. He could see Lucy would be running out of steam soon judging by how moist her face had gotten. Beads of sweat were beginning to gather over her skin and her breathing became irregular "I think you should go rest Lucy." Igneel informed her worriedly._

_Lucy nodded weakly as she began feeling unusually tired; her eyes drooped a little "love you… see soon…" she mumbled as that transmission began to faze in and out as the portal began to collapse. Natsu's eyes widened as he struggled to break free from the binds "Lucy! Lucy are you okay?!" he yelled worriedly just as the portal collapsed._

* * *

"If I master my darkness element; I can tap into Zeref's powers and like with the elements around me I can use his against him." Lucy said watching as the King nodded beckoning one of the many brilliant balls of burning natural energies to him. It stopped to float harmlessly in front of him vibrating with various mended energies. The ball of energy secreted a fog like vapor making the bright ball seem mysterious in many ways.

The King snapped his fingers and as if hearing a verbal command by its King the elements separated lining up in front of Lucy in the form of various fires. The King began point to each naming the element off "Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth, Wind, Steel, Light and Darkness. These are the elements in which make up the power that chose to reside within you Lucy. You as the master of the Celestial Spirits will learn many things here, however learning to control these elements are much more vital in your case… I have slowed down time to allow use the necessary time to teach you, but I won't lie to you; it's going to be a long and hard process Lucy." He spoke watching as Lucy put the documents away with care.

Lucy closed the bag _***zippp***_ and stood leaving the bag to lay helplessly on the root as she stood "Then what are we waiting for!" Lucy told the King with a smile. The king chuckled uncrossing one of his arms to wave a finger at Lucy. He always found her approach to learning since she was born to be rather amusing.

"You must heal first so we can start no earlier than a few hours; you feel it don't you? This world around you is naturally healing you... because it has accepted you as its master; just as we have accepted you as our master." The King spoke holding out his hand to her watching as she grabbed the bag full of documents and hopped on without question. "Just because we can't train however doesn't mean I can't educate you, and we all know very well about your almost endless thirst for knowledge Lucy." He told her bringing his hand up to his shoulder to allow her to sit upon his shoulder as he glided off to a new destination.

He dropped down landing seemingly aimlessly into a strangely colored forest. The trees bark were various ranges of dark purples where as the leafs ranged from light blues to dark blues. The bushes were an odd bright orange with decent sized circular shaped fruits with an almost starry glow to them. "Where are we?" Lucy asked curiously; she'd never seen this forest before.

The old King smirked "were a couple of you new subordinates live my princess." He told her as a bush rustled and a small ball came rolling out. Lucy eyed the small light blue ball as the King helped her down to the ground after kneeling down on one knee. Upon getting closer she chuckled seeing that the thing she thought was a ball wasn't; it was a little fox kit. The kit rolled over on its belly eyeing her curiously as the King dropped her down in front of it. Several large footsteps were heard before something she recognized emerged from the depths of the darkened forest.

"You…" she spoke her eyes widening a fraction. _The fox sniffed her curiously; Lucy was trying her best to stand perfectly still. She felt stares all around her?! Her vision blurred briefly and before she knew it she was being hoisted up by the back of her yellow blouse. She was harmlessly dropped down onto the foxes back her face meeting soft fur. She couldn't see properly, but she could feel many presences around her._ "It's you… you're the one from that day… aren't you?" Lucy asked as the large blue and white furred fox stepped closer.

The small fox cub tilted its head at Lucy who was kneeling down beside it; it seemed to smile happily as its fur coat began to with the power of the stars. It stood walking up to Lucy nudging her with its nose to get her attention. After getting a light brush over its fur from her hand; the small kit leaped into Lucy's arms much like a certain little blue cat she knew. The large sapphire eyed fox eyed Lucy; its fur began to glow as well as it leaned down rubbing its nose to her cheek. Making her giggle at its cold nose and tickling fur.

"It's said in legend that the true master of this world will be loved by all; even the seemingly heartless of this world. Their fur only lights when the master of choice is born into the world. These animals your see before you; are nice to no one; but you right now Lucy… They obey only you; not even I can command them. If I were to move right now… even the slightest they'd attack me because they feel I'm a danger to you." The King his blonde haired master; although he was not afraid of anything in this world. As King he didn't want to upset the balance he'd maintained with the creatures for so long.

"These creatures will also be your first test; starting right now…" he paused watching as the entire forest began to glow around them "your goal is to learn from them on the release of their various Magical Elements. To do this I want you to stay with them, live with them, and observe them for four days. See what you come up with…" he told her watching as the large fox eyed him glowing an angry pink.

"I thought you said I couldn't train?" Lucy asked curiously watching as the King chuckled a little at her.

"This isn't physical training so it's alright and in the meantime we'll use this time to prepare your children for the upcoming threat." He said snapping his fingers vanishing to leave Lucy to her goal. The large fox had done just as the King said and leaped at where the King had been snarling standing protectively in front of her and the small cub.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Let me know if any of you are having a hard time following and I'll try to make it clearer in the upcoming chapters ^^**_


	12. Chapter 12- Enter Regina

Enter Regina

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hi everyone how's it going; I just want to say sry about that absence I went on for a little bit. I sorta lost the drive to write the story when I ran outta things to twist, but I think I'm back in business now. Going to have a couple new twist that I hadn't counted on when I was first spinning this story in my head. I finally figured out why every time I tried to post a pic for the story cover it never worked (just posted the stars fate cover though it's not how I would have wanted it -.-" my computer kept giving me issues so just sorta cut up a bunch pics and made it) So I hope you guy love it enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

Natsu grunted as sweat dripped off his face, his muscles strained to lift the huge boulder over his head that if set next to the Fairy Tail Guild; it was about the same size if not bigger. The perspiration ran down gathering at his chin as he brought the boulder down then back up again with some difficulties. "Good Natsu! You're performing well!" Igneel told him seated cross legged on the ground next to him; unconcerned about the huge rock that was being used as a weight just a few feet over his head.

Igneel's red eyes eyed Natsu intently watching as Natsu strained to continuously lift the boulder over his head. Igneel sighed closing his eyes "Perhaps you should take a break now." He suggested to the pink haired teen. The veins on Natsu's arm had become more defined over the strain; Natsu relaxed a little stopping his lift where he was. He bowed his head giving several pants as a few more beads of sweat fell from his nose and forehead. They'd been doing this for several hours now; it was plain to see he was exhausted.

"No…" Natsu told Igneel, lifting his head looking at Igneel tiredly with a closed eye and the other half shut. "L-Lucy… I'm not g-going to let h-her do this a-alone." He told his adoptive father giving off a few more pants before continuing where he left off with renewed determination. Igneel stared at Natsu in surprise 'Lucy turned you into quite the man in my absences.' He thought smiling proudly at his sons answer.

"So Natsu… how my Porlyusica doing?" Igneel asked as he munched down on a sandwich Mirajane sent them off with making Natsu's grip on the boulder almost slip at mention of the pink haired doctor. 'My… what the hell does he mean my!?' Natsu thought his brain running a mile a minute now. _"Happy go get __Porlyusica and bring her here quickly!" Natsu ordered. Happy gave him a quick salute "A-Aye!" he said giving Lucy a quick side glance before flying off into the night now fully awake. __A little while later Happy landed with __Porlyusica through the open window; upon sight of Lucy's condition she stopped arguing with the blue cat carrying her through the air in nothing, but her pajamas. Porlyusica got to work quickly though Natsu stayed on top of Lucy mostly for the women's safety. _

_The other reason being to hide the hard on Lucy was giving him from jerking her hips up at his every time she attempted to break free from his hold. If he learned something new because of this; it was never make Lucy mad… she had a pretty good right hook. Porlyusica's eyes narrowed as she went to the small carrying bag she brought with her stuff in it. She began mixing things like an evil scientist; although right at them moment she didn't look it in those teddy pajamas… were those even pajamas?! She looked like she was ready to make love to someone…_ _"Natsu… you mention anything about this and I'll kill you." Porlyusica told him blushing referring to her outfit. _

_Happy and Natsu waved their hands in front of their face "not a problem there; my brain hit immediate erase the moment I seen you in it." They both said in union looking like they'd seen something they didn't want to._ "Dad… y-you don't mean that night… with Porlyusica; I-It was you she was with d-do you?" Natsu asked a little afraid of his father's answer. That large perverted grin and bounce of the eyebrows was all the confirmation her needed 'oh god…' Natsu thought suddenly wishing he hadn't asked.

"It's not like it was our first time!" Igneel said picking up an apple from the small basket of food cutting it up with his claws tossing it effortlessly into his mouth. An unnatural shade of green powered over Natsu's face '… I think I'm going to be sick.' Natsu thought after hearing much more information about his father's love life then he needed to know.

* * *

Gajeel sat outside of the Guild doing pushups with a large piece of metal on his back with Levi stationed on top of it researching different Rune-Magic. She adjusted the Speed Reading Glasses to her nose. Jet and Droy were racing each other doing laps around the Guild; Levi flicked to the next page letting all the words engrave themselves into her head at a fast speed. "Hey little bookworm you okay up there?" Gajeel asked concerned; falling to the ground hard when a books spine slammed into the back of his head.

He tilted his head back to look up at Levi who had herself now propped up sitting over the edge of the steel's edge glaring at him; most likely for calling her a bookworm. Gajeel unconsciously grinned 'she's pretty cute when she's angry.' He thought not hearing her yelling at him. _*Tsk* Gajeel grabbed the books in Levi's hand and took them over to the counter "Gajeel you idiot you're going to get us in troub…" Levi said only to be cut off when Gajeel spun around pulling her into a passionate kiss._

_His hand locked her from escaping behind her head; not that she was trying to… A few moments after later she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. He pulled away bring his hand forward to hold her chin and tilt it up to look at him "D-Don't flirt with anyone anymore… your mine now." He declared to a still dazed Levi who absent mindedly nodded._ Gajeel frowned they hadn't really done anything together since he declared her as his to that little punk; they'd been non-stop training since the whole incident with Zeref coming back.

Gajeel surprised Levi a little as he touched the magically made steel watching as it reabsorbed into his hand. Levi screamed as she fell from the high height only to land in Gajeel's waiting arms. Droy groaned when he stopped next to them to see Gajeel catch Levi in his arms; how he hated Gajeel for stealing all the spotlight with Levi. Levi blushed "um Gajeel what are…" she asked as he began wandering off towards town.

* * *

Lucy stared as she followed behind the giant blue fox; its kit took a liking to her shoulder as it lazed about comfortably hanging from her shoulder at the stomach sleeping. Lucy reached up scratching at its ears listening to the light purr; she'd been here for at least an hour observing how these animals lived. By observing she'd noticed something and it was perhaps the reason she was limited to the number of elemental orbs she could command at once.

Over the course of her following this one animal she'd seen a fight to protect the cub on her shoulder, she'd seen the large female fox show a caring face when her kit licked at her battle wounds, she'd seen many different emotions display on the beautiful foxes face. She'd also noticed that each time a different power was summoned to the fox's disposal with anger came lightning, with sadness came water, with love came fire…

'So our emotions are linked to the elements…' she thought startled when the large blue fox stopped and looked back at Lucy. _**"Your one hundred percent right…" **_a voice said coming out of nowhere as Lucy stared into the fox's pretty silver eyes that looked frighteningly similar to Fate's when she'd seen her for the first time. The large fox plopped down crossing her front paws laying on them "wait… was that you?" Lucy asked sitting down in front of the fox in a lady like manner.

"_**People when born start out with no Magical Style whatsoever…"**_ the voice explained a little; glancing over eyeing the blonde seeing the confused and questioning look on her face _**"Magical Style refers to the element of power a person unlocks through intense emotions. Sometimes it can even come out as a mix of elements such as a water and wind combination crating Ice. I believe you have a friend by the name of Gray?" **_ The fox explained in more detail causing Lucy's eyes to widen at mention of the Ice user, but rather then interrupt with questions she kept her mouth shut and listened.

"_**In order for him to gain the power he has now he must have been a free spirited kid who's experienced a tragedy suddenly. His free spirited nature had him set up for Wind magic something that's running low on these days and the tragedy brought on the element of Water. With both elements locked into his future and an Ice user to teach him magic it was a no brainer that the kid wouldn't grow into a powerful Ice master." **_The fox said closing her eyes as Lucy recalled Gray and the Deliora incident with his family and teacher.

Lucy absently nodded in understanding "What about…" started only to be cute off _**"What about Natsu? His powers are interesting actually; Fire is a hard magic to come by in a person because it comes from love… His story however is a twisted one…" **_the fox told her. Lucy looked thoughtful as she tilted her head back curiously "interesting?" she asked eyeing the fox as it peaked open its eye.

"_**He loved his parents, but they abandoned him out in the middle of nowhere, but even so he still felt nothing but love toward them no hatred whatsoever after being abandoned. His love only continued to grow when Igneel took him under his wing teaching him the art of both Fire and Dragon magic. His powers even now are growing because he's found a newer stronger love… You make him stronger every day because of the love you both share Lucy." **_She told Lucy who looked deep in thought. She paused though at mention of her name "how did you know my name?" Lucy asked curiously.

"_**I know many things." **_Was all she said in reply; Lucy looked on in wonderment as to what the female fox was talking about. "What's your name?" Lucy asked watching a slightly surprised and hurt look crossed her features. _**"I have no name…" **_the fox spoke closing her eyes again. Lucy hummed "well that won't do!" Lucy told her holding her chin in a thinking position. The fox raised an eyebrow at her _**"my parents believe I'm cursed… that's why they didn't name me. I've simply been going by no name all this time." **_She explained sadly startled when Lucy snapped her fingers.

"Got it! Regina! Your name's Regina from now on." Lucy told her with a big beaming smile. The fox sat there looking deep in thought _**'Regina…' **_she thought for a long moment. _**"Thank you Lucy."**_ Regina told her letting her lips twitch up into a small smile. Lucy hummed in reply as she scooted over to Regina laying comfortably against her fur "good night Regina." Lucy whisper.


	13. Chapter 13- Just kids

Just kids

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hi sorry for the wait ladies and gents! Been a little all over the place lately. I started doing a joint work with a friend of mine on the MGLN series called Take A Shot and trying to figure out how to continue The Ties That Bind Us. I've come up with many ideas however… I haven't figured out how exactly to put them all together yet. My niece just transferred schools and I've also been attempting to keep her more active. I am still writing though! I'm praying I push through all my minor writers blocks.**_

_**Well I think I've stolen enough of your time spouting nonsense! Hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

A two year old Fate smiled as she hide from her teachers in the Star Spirits library; sitting within a corner with her legs propped up close to her chest an aged book resting within her hands. The page's flipped through in a possessed manner as words entered her brain at fast speeds with the help of her mother's glasses. Her deep brown eyes scanned over the page 'I feel… like I've read this before…' the intelligent two year old thought. The last pages flipped through finishing the book; she carefully clapped the book closed placing it on the cool tiled floor before grasping a new book.

Fate's fingers gently brushed over the ancient covering "Why does this feel so familiar to me?" she whispered fingering the engraved Star in the covers material. She heard small feet slapping against the tile floors getting louder and louder as they got closer. Fate's nose twitched as she took in the scents of the room and smiled a little. Seems she wasn't the only Dragneel that wanted to skip class for the day. She watched as Igneel turned the corner with a big lopsided grin as he skid to a stop next to her. Several heavier footsteps were heard rushing about as he knelt down next to his sister.

"Big sis can we… go play together?" He asked twiddling his fingers in a nervous manner; he was sure that if Aquarius found them playing around instead of doing their studying… they'd surely be scolded. He frowned he knew they'd just been born into the Celestial world not too long ago, but even so after they began learning their ABC's from Aquarius and the other Spirits under their mothers command… it was like he and his sister never got to spend time together at all. They hardly got to see their mother and often asked about her.

All her loyal Spirits told them was that she was training hard so she could protect them and their future. It didn't make sense… They hadn't seen their mother more than a hand full of times since birth. He didn't mean to seem ungrateful, but was protecting them really that important? Igneel found himself think of his mother trying to picture her in his mind; however the only thing that he could remember was her big brown eyes and pretty blonde hair.

Fate mindlessly smiled as she placed the book down in the stack of books she had piled on the floor in the small well hidden corner she was in. She clapped a hand around his and began to walk out of the Stars Library. Fate peaked around corners narrowly avoiding Aquarius and Loki who were currently racing around the castle screaming their names through the endless corridors. As they stepped outside they evaded Taurus, Aires, and Virgo who were searching for them as well.

Maya smiled sitting at the top of her father's castle _**"have you found them yet Maya?" her father's voice chimed within her head. **_Maya shook her head as she observed the children making their grand escape into the forest 'sorry father.' Was all she told him in return. She swore she could hear Aquarius screaming something along the lines of them getting this from their mother's side of the family. "Are you sure that was wise?" a young male voice asked curiously watching to as the twins ran off.

Maya kicked her feet out over the edge of the castle "Those kids have been working pretty hard… I don't think allowing them to have a break every now and then will hurt any." She replied tilting her head to the side as she observed them playing in the small clearing. A small wind rushed by whipping her bangs back out of her face as she eyed the smiling and laughing children. It had to be the most she seen them smile since they were born. It was nice…

The slightly taller male chuckled at her as he clapped his hands to his head and racked her hands through his extremely short spiky hair. "Your something else little sister." He told her laughing when she sent him a death glare when he emphasized 'little'. Maya's right eyebrow twitched for a moment as she closed her eyes and heaved herself up into an upright position. Reopening her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest she found the children were getting too far from the castle to her liking.

"Jimmy… don't tell daddy." Maya asked before leaping off the building at blinding speeds most wouldn't be able to follow. Tilting her head back towards her brother she watched him prop a hand on his waist and rub at the back of his neck. He smiled at her and that was all she needed to know he wouldn't say anything about this.

* * *

Meanwhile "Come on boy put your back into it!" Igneel ordered as he flow alongside Natsu in dragon form. His form laid lazily along the airs current as Natsu ran in full stride for miles and miles. He panted heavily he'd been running for almost five hours now! The only thing keeping him moving was the idea that Lucy his future wife was also training and if he knew her well enough she was about to waste time if she could help it.

"Shut it old man! Try saying that when you actually run five hours with me!" Natsu growled watching as Igneel only smirked at him. It was irritating; very irritating. Natsu took in a few steady breaths in an effort to stop his uncontrollable breathing that was effecting his stride. His lungs were on fire and the soles of his feet were hurting

Igneel waved a finger at him "sorry boy I've already been through this hell and back with my old man… I'm teaching you the same way my pop taught me; just like you will later go through this with your own children." He explained to his salmon haired boy. Natsu sighed; he had no time to argue like this. Picking up the pace leaving his father behind in the dust.

Within an hour he managed to make it to the checkpoint his father had instructed they'd stop at. Igneel had still yet to catch up with him as he stood before a small oasis kneeling down on one knee gathering handfuls of freshwater in his hand before splashing it to his face. Deciding to make a meal he hopped into the lake beginning to catch fish. After twenty minutes he was satisfied he had enough; he then gathered dead sticks for firewood within the clearing too keep an eye on their food. Once that was done he took a bunch of unused sticks and stuck then through the fish one by one and planted the sticks other end in the ground next to the first to cook.

* * *

Levi blushed a little as she sat at the table in Gajeel's apartment; she had to admit it was cleaner then she'd expected. Gajeel was currently making various things for god knows what reason and putting them in a basket? She walked around a little ignoring Gajeel's off beat humming as he made another dish while she examined his apartment. Levi smiled slightly eyeing all the pictures of him and various guild members.

Her cheeks however got flustered even more as she realized others may have been in the picture, but there wasn't one picture without her in it. Lightly fingering the frame of one of the pictures she chuckled; it was a picture of Gajeel, Natsu, Lucy and her. Natsu was laughing with a surprised blushing Lucy on his back and Gajeel was eating steel with a slight tint to his cheeks with her arms wrapped around his neck as she gave him a peak on the cheek.

She remembered that; she'd been teasing him like that all day. She moved on eyeing each memorable picture. Most of which looked drawn by a certain Artistry wizard; the most embarrassing had to be the one she found of them after they came back from a guild quest. She'd been pretty worried about Gajeel even though she was aware he could handle himself. A bruised Gray being the first to appear in the picture followed by and dirt covered who held a few scraps Erza. Natsu and Lucy looked to be a step of two behind her Lucy giving Natsu her shoulder to help him walk straight. Then there was her who'd broken out into a teary run rushing past them and was in mid jump into Gajeel's arms.

Levi giggled they'd fallen back on the ground and that was when she gave him a kiss. Her first kiss… No… Their first kiss! 'Under all that tough guy exterior Gajeel really is an amazing guy.' Levi thought feeling a small added weight suddenly drop onto her shoulders. Tilting her head to examine what the added weight came from her eyes fell on Gajeel's feline companion Panther Lily who sat cross legged on her shoulder looking a little disturbed. Rising her eyebrows a little curiously "What's wrong Lily?" she questioned eyeing the small cat as he looked her way.

"Is he sick?" Lily asked searching Levi's eyes for answers, but all he received was a confused look. Lily's eyes darted to Gajeel's direction; Levi shook her head still a little confused. "Is he trying to kill someone?" He asked worriedly eyeing the opening to the kitchen. A pan seemed to have dropped and Gajeel's voice boomed from the kitchen.

"I heard that Lily and for your information I'm taking my Levi out on a picnic!" his voice seemed to echo through the house. As Levi began laughing at Lily's questions; watching as the cat eyed her intently "you're a brave women…" he said with an evil ever growing grin. Gajeel seemed to drop what he'd been doing and raced around the house after Lily until Lily flow out of the house in laughter. Gajeel stomped back into the house with a small barely noticeable blush brushed over his cheeks mumbling things under his breath. It was kind of cute to see the Great Iron Dragon Slayer all flustered.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this small time skip. :D Reviews plz! **_


	14. Chapter 14- Until your safe in my arms

Until your safe in my arms

* * *

Author's Note: Hi guy's I had this mostly done when I ran into writer's block again, but as you can see pushed past it! :D P.S. been having issues with my computer so I've been kind switching out parts to my computer cause it's been acting weird. So my update's might still come a bit slow…

Hope you guys like it ENJOY! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Regina stared at the Lucy who'd suddenly began to panic "Their not at the castle anymore! I can sense them their moving further and further away. It's not safe for them to wander we have to find them!" Lucy said as they ran through the forest Regina hot on her tail. Adding Magical power to her hands she leaped forward slapping her hands to a low branch hoisting herself higher into the tree tops.

"**It won't be good if they come in contact with a hostile creature here; I may be the ruler of this territory, but what I can do is limited when I'm not in the area." Regina told her as she sniffed trying to pull scents that were similar to Lucy's out of all the mixed scents of the Celestial Jungle.**

Lucy balled up her hands into tight fists 'I can't pinpoint them!' she thought worriedly; startled when she used far too much emotional energy and the branch beneath her shattered like glass under her. She fell back only to be caught by Regina in mid air "Thank you." Lucy told her as Regina continued to race through the trees as Lucy held tightly to her fur.

_Regina stared at her two pups intently to ensure they weren't endangered. She'd been up for three days straight and was tired. She was an only parent since her mate died in a battle to protect the forest in her absents as she delivered their two children into this world. Her eyes drooped she… was so tired. Not long later __***Whine***__her ears twitched as she heard the cry of one of her cubs. The younger of the two was sleeping at her side peacefully, but where was her other child? _

_Regina sniffed feeling panic flood her senses as she smelled blood lots of blood. Quickly she stood ushering her half asleep pup into their den before rushing off. The scene she'd come across she'd never forget it… Blood pooled under a large creature covered in the eerie shadows like a protective blanket. All that was distinguishable was the big bright narrowed yellow eyes that held a look of fury. Rain trickled down the leafs in the tree tops dropping to the ground only serving in making the pool of red grow. Lightning struck down landing not far from where Regina stood, but that didn't concern her… What concerned her was the mangled body of one of her pups that laid in the pool motionless. _

"**You're absolutely right… We need to find them!" Regina told her barring her fangs and narrowing her eyes that held a collection to tears along the eyes lower rims. 'N-Never again…' she thought leaping over a large set of bushes. Regina's ears twitched hearing a collection of screams in the distance. Skidding to a stop in front of one of the Celestial Kings spawn.**

Lucy jumped off "Maya! You're looking for them too aren't you?!" she asked running up to one of the King's children. Maya was bent over panting; it seems she'd been running a lot.

"I'm so ***huff*** sorry Princess I allowed them ***huff*** out of the castle** *huff*** to let them have ***huff*** some fun time. I-I was following** *huff*** them until they were ***huff*** attacked by mass of forest creatures… I told ***huff*** them I'd hold them off and told them to run back to the castle ***huff* **I think they got lost..." Maya told Lucy; perspiration coated her face and dripped from her chin as she continued to pant to catch her breath again.

Lucy frowned knowing how guilty Maya must be feeling, but even so this must be said…"Maya… I know your heart was in the right place, but until I gain complete control over my powers please don't allow them to leave the confined of the castle." Lucy told her unable to cover the worry that was still etched into her voice. She could somewhat sense her children, but with each passing second her sense of where they were got fuzzier and fuzzier. Making it impossible to pinpoint them.

Maya looked up to Lucy giving her a nod of understanding as her body began continued to try and regain the lacking oxygen levels. "Understood ***huff*** Princess" Maya told Lucy as she began to breath normally again before dashing off to search for the little Prince and Princess.

Lucy watched after Maya's back for a couple moments as she raced off in another direction; leaping over the bushes and into the brush to rejoin the search "Regina… My power of Astro-projection how does it work exactly?" Lucy started. Turning to Regina with her arms crossed looking deep in thought.

"**You're only capable of accessing the weird dream version you unconsciously created when you desired to be close to your lover correct?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow in a sense of wonder. Regina irritatedly narrowed her eyes as she lifted up her back leg and tilted her head to furiously scratch at her cheek and ears.**

Lucy would have laughed and told Regina how cute that looked, but the situation was too serious "Yeah?" Lucy answered calmly. Eyeing her curiously as Regina continued to irritatedly scratch at her blue fur. Once Regina finished itching she let her silvered eyes fall on her Princess… No the Celestial worlds Princess.

**Regina searched Lucy's brown eyes for an answer to the question she'd yet to ask "Then why bother to ask about it if you don't know the technique? It's a waste of time we could be using to search for your children Lucy; are you certain that is a wise move?" she began tilting her head at the young blonde adult in front of her. **

Lucy nodded; she understood the reasoning behind the forest guardian's question. "All of my Spirit's are searching both combatant and non-combatant; they won't leave a stone unchecked. I think we can spare a little time to test this method to locate them." Lucy stated confidently hoping this method would work far faster than running around on foot.

**Regina sighed hoping Lucy thought this through "The power itself isn't difficult to understand; the version created by your desire is very similar to it. I think we'll go with calling it Dream-Projection so as not to confuse you." The Blue fox told her wagging her blue and white furred tail around behind her as she thought deeply on how to explain. This wasn't something that she could half explain… If she did that there would be bad consequences and she didn't want these kids to lose their mother.**

Lucy nodded intently memorizing and getting ready to sum up everything Regina would tell her so she wouldn't just forget what she was told after this was all over. "Okay." Lucy agreed; the less confusion the less time this took… the faster she'd find her babies.

"**Dream-Projection and Astro-Projection are all the same except for one crucial part! Your Dream-Projection requires using another as a medium to use whereas Astro-Projection is using yourself as the medium. Dream-Projection and Astro-Projections do differ however in effects on the caster!" Regina began the shorter version of an extremely long explanation.**

Lucy's left eyebrow rose giving her a questioning look that mirrored Regina's moments before "Effects?" she questioned.

**Regina took her paw and began drawing odd little drawings as she talked "As you've already experienced in Dream-Projection intimacy in a Dream-Projection state carries over not only all that happens in the dream. Therefore unless you're hurt physically in that state which is highly unlikely your original body will be perfectly fine once you return to it, but even so since you're in a Dream-State the injuries received didn't happen to a physical body." Regina notified her.**

**Now staring down as the picture of step by step Astro and Dream Projection "Astro-Projection however is very different rather than being slipped into another's dream world which holds less possible possibilities for outside physical injury to the body; Astro-Projection sends you almost tell teleporting you beside the person you wish to be near wither there a friend… or a foe. Injuries in the Astro-state are far more deadly than in a Dream-State because in the Dream-State you're not the medium your dream self is almost completely cut off from the natural body." She said pointing to each portion of the picture that corresponds to the explanation with her tail's white furred tip lazily.**

**Regina scratched under her chin with the use of her paw while using one paw to keep herself propped upright while still explaining and pointing with her tail. "Thus when you leave the dream and wake near the person who's dream you've entered your wounds begin to instantaneously heal if you have any, but if you were to have died in that dream or your wounds were far to great the moment you leave that dream in-which you entered that gave both combatants some pull on how the dream will end rather then it being fully led by the dreamer themselves; well to put it bluntly you could die." Regina told her seriously.**

**Being connected to Lucy since she was the Princess of the Celestial world who with soon hold all the Celestial Keys under her command; Regina like Lucy's Spirit's could see Lucy's memories. It wasn't like she was trying to invade her personal memory bank; it was simply something that naturally happened due to Lucy's strong connection… No her strong bond to the many Spirit's within this world. "I believe someone once notified you that Projection was similar to clones correct?" asked her sadly. She knew the answer already and did like how she had to open an old wound to further explain this.**

_Lucy blushed 'so were really had real sex though it was in a dream?! But wasn't it my Astral Body that was with him?' Lucy wondered curiously. "Think of the Astral Body as a clone of yourself that was summoned. If the clone made love to Natsu and you dispelled it do you think it would change what happened? No; it would simply come back to your body bringing everything it remember, felt, or took with it!" Fate told the confused Lucy._

Water gathered along the rim of her eyes, but didn't fall. Lucy took a shaky breath and crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to keep herself from braking. "Yeah… future-daughter told me." Lucy said her eye's for a moment seemed dull and far away. _"Mom… incase this doesn't end well… I love you." _She recalled Fate telling her this not long before fighting in that final battle which released her son from Zeref's grasp, but at the cost of his sisters life.

"**Well this is no different. While in your Dream-State the night you had sex with Natsu the Astro Body acted the dream outside or the Dream-State. The Astro Body is like a clone which absorbs all that takes place. In this case intimacy between two; once that dream ended and you returned to your natural body it took everything that occurred with you resulting in your pregnancy." Regina continued in an attempted to gain back her attention from such a tragic event in her life. It backfired…**

Lucy told her with a sad smile "She said that too…" she told her. Fate's final moment's flashed before her eyes 'I'm so sorry Fate… If I'd been a better mother you'd still be here.' she thought recalling Fate's many verity of facial expressions. Even if they tried Lucy wouldn't have been able to deny her. Her expressions were too similar, her appearance striking and her personality which that in itself made it impossible to deny her.

**Regina frowned "Don't do that to yourself Lucy there was nothing you could have done. It was Fate's choice to take your place in that moment and I'm certain… she had that planned all along if it were to occur." Regina told her. It was as if Lucy was speaking through a radio broadcast to all the loyal Spirit's of the Celestial World. When Lucy's remembers things it's like Lucy's watching TV, but she's not alone. Because of her Princess slash Dragon Slayer status all the Spirit's in this world could both hear and see the thought's coursing through her head.**

Lucy looked up startled remembering the incase this doesn't end well end of Fate's sentence at Regina's choice of words. "What do you mean?" she asked even thought she was fairly certain she already know the answer.

**Regina coughed clearing her throat "Sorry, but we don't have time… Now your Dream-State is actually an advanced version of Projection. Granted I don't know how to do it, but I do know quite a bit about it. If you were to simply use yourself as a medium you'd be capable of using the Astro-State rather than the Dream-State." She continued her explanation hoping Lucy would get back on track and remember her children needed her right now and that now wasn't the greatest time to reminisce in tragic past events.**

Lucy nodded; most of this world's Spirits may have accepted her as their Princess and her children as her heirs, but she was certain that there were also a bunch who opposed her as well. Regina's worried hurry attitude was proof "Okay let me sum this up; Astro-State is one hundred times more dangerous compared to Dream-State so be cautious… And in order to accomplish a successful Astro-State I need to not focus on anything but myself when performing my Projection skill?" Lucy said piecing things together like a puzzle with a little help from Regina's drawings.

"**Yes, but that isn't all you have to lock in the coordinates where you want the Astro Body to appear. For this rather then thinking of a person you think of a place. There are many ways to do this, but the main one is knowing exactly where you wish to go and what it looks like. However since you plan to use it to find someone the only method you can use is to locate this person and you've once said that you're having trouble sensing them, but your aware that they are no longer in the protective gates of the Celestial Castle." Regina intersected before she could believe the briefing was done.**

"… Then I stopped looking for nothing." Lucy said with a frown after crunching the numbers of successfully learning this on the fly.

"**No not entirely… I know a Tracking-Spell." Regina informed her fairly certain of what her next reaction would be.**

"T-Then why haven't you told me where my kids are!" Lucy yelled angrily; she'd been worried for nothing! Was Regina screwing with her mind this who time?!

**Regina looked at Lucy dumbfounded that she'd even think such a thing, but if the situation had been reversed… she would have probably thought the same thing. "Because I don't know their Magical Signature's I've never met your children… There are so many bodies roaming around with the same Magical Power Levels that if I were to randomly guess the possibility of your kids being dead is high." Regina told her.**

"I could have ordered them to go back to the castle though! Fate and Igneel's Power Levels would have been the only ones left." Lucy fumed at the Guardian Spirit before her.

"**Wrong… And if you were thinking clearly you would know that yourself. Think there are a bunch of people looking through this forest for your children do you think none of them have tried a Tracking-Spell?" Regina pushed Lucy's brain to think. Several seconds of thinking and she decided she didn't have time to play this cat and mouse game.**

"What are you getting at?" She asked hoping Regina would get straight to the point. A soft gust whipped through the world as one of the small balls of Magical Energy died out with a small bang causing the light burst of air. Lucy looked up; this was something she'd grown use too. She smiled a little as she watched as the resonance of the star began to slowly reaccumulate giving birth to a new star.

**Regina watched as Lucy's eyes widened "You should know better than anyone about this Lucy after all one of your very techniques… The Starlight Breaker I believe is a collection of left over energy that coats the area in which another spell was used. As you know that doesn't dissipate over just a little amount of time." She informed her.**

Lucy favored a thinking position "So what you're saying isbetween all the Magical Signature's being nearly the same you're incapable of pinpointing which ones are them?" Lucy asked now cooled down from her earlier rant.

"**Yes, but that's not all… The residue of energy that's layering the forest from the verity of Tracking-Spells used is coating the forest with more signatures then theirs suppose to be." Regina said sensing far more signature's last time she used a Tracking-Spell then there were Spirits in the Celestial World. The forest looked like it was covering in fireflies… **

"So with each Tracking-Spell casted…" Lucy started realizing that with every spell activation more fake signatures would accumulate. Making it even harder to locate them in time for their own safety.

**Regina nodded "That's right…" she said eyeing the forests edge around them cautiously. She found herself hoping her own cub was still safe in the den. **

A tear rolled off her cheeks finding the odds of getting her kids home safe dwindling down into single digit percentage of succession. "W-What can we do then?!" Lucy asked hoping Regina had some kind of ace up her sleeve!

"**Easy… I'll have to teach it to you; after all who could recognize their Magical Signature's so accurately other than their own mother?" Regina said matter of factly eyeing her demeanor. Watching a spark of determination and worry blaze through her eyes. **

"Regina about before I…" Lucy said feeling horrible about yelling at Regina earlier.

**Regina shook her head "Later Lucy; let's focus on your kids first." She told her flashing Lucy a small encouraging smile. **


	15. Chapter 15- Remember

Remember

Author's Note: Hi guys ^^ sry I've been taking forever; I've been writing up a bunch of random fics to see where it leads me now that I finished up putting in that processor. next thing for me to fix will have to be my computers fan sure is going to be a joy figuring out how to exchange that! My sister just graduated Nursing amen! :3 hopefully I can start school now since that means I won't have to watch my niece as much; My uncle is also here haven't seen him in a while and he plans on teaching me how to make his special jerky o.0 me love jerky :Q

I've taken up enough of your time with my useless chatting XD hope you guys enjoy the chap!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Levi scratched her head in frustration giving off an irritated roar "What is it?! What am I missing here!" she yelled out letting her head fall back down onto the dusty old book she'd been reading for hours today. No matter how many times she read the text over she couldn't grasp it… The answer was there; it had to be there! Several Guild mates eyed her while others eyed her out of pure boredom from having their noses pasted to historical magic books for hours and hours in an attempt to find out how to de-petrify the woman in their infirmary.

They didn't know who she was, but the woman obviously met up with Zeref at some point. But Levi was really the only genius and no matter how many times they read it none of it made any sense, however it seems even their great Levi had a limit to her brilliance. What's worse is she was cracking under the pressure to find out; knowing that whatever this woman knew even if it was next to nothing would be a very vital piece of Intel on Zeref. Intel they needed desperately to help ensure Lucy came back home and was safe.

Lucy was doing her part in the great scheme of things; it was there turn and no matter what they weren't about to just give up to their own stupidity… No they'd find a way to get this woman back to normal! And after that they'd find out just what kind of things she could tell them. Gray and Erza's group walking into the Study Hall after a long morning of training for the next big showdown with Zeref something that was sure to come their way.

"Levi you should go rest you've been at this for almost ten hours with no breaks." Gray told her gesturing for the rest of the morning group Study Team to go train. They left with a nod as well as a cross between a relieved and disappointed sigh. Relieved to finally be out of the stuffy old library they'd been in for hours when the teams last switched shifts. Disappointed because in all the time they'd been searching they'd come no closer to discovering how to cure the petrified state that they knew could help them prevent Lucy from being caught into Zeref's clutches.

Levi took off her glasses and rubbed at her tired eyes that she'd been fighting to keep open she'd been awake almost twenty hours studying both at home and here at the study. Not that the group was aware of this… the only one aware was Gajeel who decided to come see her in the middle of the night after seeing her stop off at a bookstore in the middle of the night with a mountain of books. The bags under her eyes were once well covered with a little help from her make—up which she normally never really wore unless on a special occasion.

Rubbing at her forehead in an attempt to sort through all the text floating around in her head "I can't Lucy needs me to figure this out." Levi told Gray as she reached for her reading glasses. A slender strong hand snatched them though; Levi glanced up and shivered under Erza's glare. Levi's eyes locked on hers for several seconds neither saying a word.

Erza broke the staring contest first as she slipped on the glasses "I'll be taking these; you're going home to get some sleep!"Erza told her pointing giving her shoulder a light poke. Erza eyed the barely noticeable smears around her eyes that now gave off a black tint under her eyes; proof that Levi wasn't getting the right amount of sleep.

"Right! You need your sleep!" Gray chimed in with his arms crossed sitting on the table's edge. He closed his eyes drooped deep in thought. He understood why Levi was pushing herself like this; Levi and Lucy were like sisters born at the hip since she entered the Guild. Erza and Lucy have about the same relation as well so he was certain Erza understood as well. 'Lucy… I hope you're doing okay.' He thought worriedly as he hoped both the training and the raising of her and Natsu's twins was going well.

Gajeel put a hand on Levi's shoulder "Go home and rest Levi you need It." he told her worriedly. It bugged him this feeling he felt; this worry. He could tell in the way she carried herself at any given moment she'd collapse if she didn't get some rest.

"And to ensure you stay home and go to sleep I'll be sending Juvia with you to ensure you actually sleep and don't study at all!" Erza told her as she walked behind Levi to a self with several books she'd had piled up on one of the shelves to resume later. Grabbing the thick books that weighted between ten to twenty pounds in her hands. She dropped the books onto the table with ease and began picking up Levi's to stick them up on the shelf in a pile so she could resume them later.

Levi slapped her hands down on the table hard swaying a little bit as she got a little dizzy "B-But…" Levi started; Gajeel clapped his hands to her upper arms to steady her. Levi would have slapped his hands away if she wasn't so dizzy just to try and prove she was fine. It wasn't until that moment when Gajeel had to continue to support her to keep her upright that she realized perhaps she'd gone a little too long without a break.

Erza growled dropping next to Levi's seat at the long table as the rest of the members of group two took their seats and began researching doing their best to ignore the scene they'd known was soon to come "No buts!" Erza told her with a scolding glare. Erza picked up a book flipping to the front page "Levi if Lucy saw the state you're in right now do you think she would be happy at all about it?" she asked flipping a stray lock of hair over her shoulder.

"…" Levi didn't answer… How could she when she knew the answer? Lucy would be very upset if she saw her right now. Levi tore her eyes from Erza "I know I just… I want to be able to help her somehow. A-All I'm able to do is study; I'm not a fighter like you guys! So too make up for that I…" She stopped when Erza looked over at her.

"I know, but you're not alone in this." Gray told Levi what Erza was about to say. He rubbed at the back of his head looking at Juvia "Make sure she doesn't study okay?" Gray said walking up to Juvia who nodded in determination. Gray leaned down and closed his eyes planting a kiss on the water mages cheek as Gajeel promised Levi he'd do his best in her place to find an answer before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Levi left with a little support from Juvia's shoulder that is deciding rather than going all the way home they'd stop at the infirmary and would just stay there for the night because at the rate they were walking they'd never make it to her house…

* * *

"Well done Natsu you've mastered Dragon Force!" Igneel exclaimed Natsu's eye's were blood red with golden sun kiss yellow slits, his skin was pulled back into muscular scales all over his body except from his chin to his chest to his lower abdomen, the all the muscular scales went from light shades of red to darkened reds as flames licked at the crisp air that rushed by in an attempt to cool his rising body temperature.

Flames stretched down his spine whipping back and forth like a tail; Natsu's face married concentration as flames shot from his back as a bead of sweat dripped from his chin. Wings of flame expanded and contracted several times before relaxing at his back. "Very good Natsu! We'll do a flying test tomorrow, but for now I think you should eat something." Igneel told him watching his son pant heavily though still remained deep in concentration.

Igneel sighed walking over to the camp fire to begin didn't seeing his son not moving an inch. 'He'll come when he gets hungry…' he thought sitting down by the fire with a stick in hand that he'd grabbed from the ground and poked it into the fire pit to try and liven the fire back up to its original glory. Grabbing a few pieces of firewood from their stack he tossed them into the pit as well. It didn't take long for the fire to begin munching on its dried out meal.

He heard shifting next to him and tilted his head to see Natsu still in Dragon Force Mode sitting cross legged next to him. "I think I'm going to test how long I can stay in this form tonight dad…" he mentioned the flames crawled over his skin and licked at the chill in the air around them. Natsu shifted a little before laying back watching as Igneel stabbed some fish they'd caught earlier as a form of training with a few sticks.

Igneel eyed him sitting cross legged in his human form letting his burgundy eyes focus on his son who seemed deep in thought. No doubt thinking of his children and girlfriend. "Natsu… You okay with this? With Lucy keeping the kids with her I mean? Were not even certain Zeref's objective will have anything to do with the kids this time…" Igneel mentioned poking at the fishes scaly flesh trying to ensure it was cooking properly. Natsu stared lifelessly upon the flames that danced to the tuneless beat of nature around them.

_Zeref smirked "I hope you like my creation Dragneel!" the teen said walking up to the black dragon lightly patting it on the side of its leg. "It's too bad I couldn't persuade that beautiful daughter of yours… oh how I would have loved to have seen your face!" Zeref told him snapping his fingers._

Natsu rested his hands on his knees tightening his hands into fist with the fabric of his pants tightening within his grip. If Zeref said that then… "You're wrong dad…" Natsu told Igneel. Natsu shifted his head in his father's direction. Igneel momentarily stopped eating to look at his son in confusion. If Zeref was after Fate and Igneel before then it stands to reason he'd go for them again, but… why on earth was he after Lucy? 'I thought he wanted to kill her, but obviously… he has something different up his sleeve.' Natsu thought trying to come up with possible reasons as to why he killed Lucy before, but is planning to capture her this time… It doesn't make any sense?! U-Unless… there's something I'm missing?

* * *

Fate pulled her brother behind her roughly as large footsteps drummed against the ground surface behind them. _***Roar***_ Claws reached out for her through the star lit world around them. Odd shaped animals screamed out of nowhere. Fate's eyes went wide as her heart pounded against her chest 'Claws…' she thought as her eyes zeroed in on the animal's sharp weapon of choice.

_The scars were long and slightly faded, but still very seeable. So many scars she remembered thinking. "When I was younger my family life was much like yours. My father was always head deep into his business deals that he'd spend most of his time cooped up in his study. My mother died when I was ten when my little brother was born." Fate stared._

The claws had stopped just before her face, but she was unaware of who stopped it. She didn't even hear her brothers voice talking to her. 'This voice… Who is this?!'

_Fate brought her legs close to her and rested her chin over her knees her arms around her legs to keep them close. "My mother died bringing my brother into this world. My father locked himself away in his office; never showed his face… not even for meals. Two years after my mother died on my parent's anniversary I made him a cake and went to bring it in to him, but the door was locked and he never answered. So I just left the cake outside the door figuring he'd get it later. One of the servants went to check on him because it was the day my mother passed on and he'd been refusing to open the door for the past two days." Fate told her you could tell the story she was telling Lucy was bothering her by the glossy look coming over her eye. _

"T-That can't be." She spoke looking as if she'd just seen a ghost. Her skin began to pale and she began to unconsciously shake. This woman…. It was her?! Igneel shook his sister's shoulders roughly as their savior warded off the Celestial monster that attacked them. More images flashed through Fate's young mind and she fell to her knees with tears streaming from her eyes her forehead falling to rest against the soft ground beneath them.

_Fate poofed back into the apartment with several bags full of odd looking purple fruits with white stars printed all over them. Lucy squealed snatching one of the fruits "oh my god! There so cute!" she yelled. Fate chuckled coming to stand next to the counter like Lucy. Lucy showed her how to using the knife and cutting board so she didn't cut herself. Lucy smiled laughing at something Fate said._

'What's going on I-I don't understand.' Fate thought. Her head hurt it hurt really really bad…

"_Mommy? Mommy what's wrong does your head hurt?" Fate asked as her mother cupped her forehead in her right hand. She was diaphoresis; her mother had been like this for a while every now and then she'd get Syncope, Migraine's, and Hyperhidrosis. Her mother sat down on the couch "just a little; don't worry in a little bit mommy will feel better." Her mother told her as she crossed the room to sit next to her mother on the couch. Her mother was rubbing her hands over her face in hopes of relieving a little of the pain. Fate crawled up onto her mother's lap "mommy?" she asked gaining her mother's attention. Fate kissed her mother's head then pulled "fell better mommy?" she asked._

'M-Mommy!? S-She really is me!' Fate thought looking at the mirror image of her mother. The pain was intense; she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to take it anymore.

_Lucy groaned sitting up half asleep with a yawn "I'm up; I'm up…." She said as Fate grabbed her hand excitedly leading her downstairs. Lucy chuckled at her child's active and happy nature as she was led to the kitchen. Her mother strayed from her and began gathering the things needed to make the cake. Lucy added the measured everything, but allowed Fate to pour everything in and mix it. She couldn't help, but giggle when Fate mixed too quickly and some of the batter splattered to her face. Lightly whipping the batter off Fate's face with her finger; she brought it to her lips giving the batter a taste. In minutes they had it pours into a pan and in the oven cooking. Forty minutes later they were done with the cake and Lucy was sure Natsu would be waking to the scent at any given moment. She felt a strong hand grab her sides and pulled her back towards him. She smiled brightly at his worn down state "good morning!" Lucy said watching as her daughter practically tackled her father's legs. Fate looked up with a big proud smile "look what me and mommy made for you daddy!" she said._

She must have passed out and was being carried now. She felt warm and safe as something cold hit her cheek. "Fate! Fate! Fate wake up!" a familiar voice echoed in her ear like a never ending lullaby playing on a record player. 'Momma.'

_Igneel's head turned and she noticed the look in his eye like a predator to its pray. He began to stomp over to the village giving off a roar as he chased after the villagers. Fate shook her head freeing herself of any hesitation as she chased off after him through the town. She swore her heart pulsed when she saw him corner two adults with three kids behind them. She could have probably called out his name to make him turn away from them long enough for them to get away, but it was too late she had herself in front of them with her arms spread out with her back to him acting as a barrier from her brothers claws. Fate's scream carried throughout the village and laughter was heard as she fell to the ground and the blood began to pool around her from the claw marks that'd been racked over her back. "Get out of here!" Fate yelled in pain as she hugged herself hunched over forehead on the dirt ground._

_'T-That's right… I remember now…' Fate thought the memories were beginning to blend together. 'The future me came back to save Igneel… and mom.' She finished._

_*splat* Lucy's eyes were wide as blood slatted onto her cheek and forehead. Control returned to her eyes as her eyes and body returned to normal. "Are you okay mom?" Fate asked before she began coughing up blood. Fate stood in front of her; her arms were spread out protectively and a black claw hand was sticking out of her gut. The dragon ripped out its hand and Fate's leg buckled as she fell to the ground. Lucy's eyes went glossy "Fate!" she screamed dropping down next to her daughter who was currently bleeding out._

'I saved mom, but at the price of my own life…' she thought recalling her mother horrified facial expression as tears whelmed up on the rims of her eyes when she'd realized what she'd done.


	16. Chapter 16- No more

No more

_**Author's Note: What's up guys :3 hope you all like chappy 16 when I started it this morning I got into one of my writing modes where I wasn't about to stop till it was done o.- hope you guys enjoy it :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

The creature snarled loudly ready to pounce at the unsuspected intruder taking off with a quick burst of speed. The dark figure responded by bringing their fists in an x formation in front of them; their eyes closed in concentration. Magical Power oozed from her palms connecting with the ground seeped deep into the roots under the ground. Lightly releasing the tightness on their fists to wiggle their fingers momentarily feeling the roots beneath the ground shift and bend to their will.

When the creature was close enough the figure's for clarified as the figures eyes snapped open to reveal intense brilliant silver orbs. Igneel's eyes widened as he watched from his position beside his sister who laid in pain on the ground. The world around them seemed to pulse and the atmosphere seemed to change. The air felt different… tampered with. The figure features slowly became clear as their skin tone inked throw its once black hue. Blonde shoulder blade length hair shined under the supreme focus and concentration of Magical Power.

'M-Momma!' Igneel thought watching as his mother waved her hands to her sides twitching a finger here and there. Igneel gasped as large roots leaped out of the ground in an earth shattering roar as they caught their foe by surprise. The large snake like creature bit through the roots barks to free itself; the creature looked as if it had rabies and was foaming at the mouth. The root bitten turned black; Lucy's eyes widened in surprise.

'I have to stop it or it will spread to the forest!' She thought commanding another root to break off the infected party. The snake like creature rushed for her which she narrowly dodged with a knees to her chest bunny hop right over its head; she flipped in the process gathering power into her hands catching it by its tail delivering and over the head body slam as her feet touched ground to ensure it didn't touch her kids.

Igneel had thrown his body over his sister just before then and peaked up wondering why the serpent hadn't eaten them yet. Cracking open a scared eye his eyes widened in disbelief. _***AGRH***_ The serpents body slammed into the ground roughly cracking the ground under their feet. Moments later the ground began repairing itself and Lucy took those few moments to begin swinging it around ready to whip it into a nearby tree and bind it down with lightning elements.

'A nice shock every now and then might calm you down!' Lucy thought already gathering the necessary energy needed sparks were already erupting at her feet and running along her arms excitedly. Lucy let go_** *Wham***_ the tree gave loud crack that sounded similar to a whip. "Starlight… Lightning Serpent Bind!" Lucy chanted holding out her hands. The electricity erected at her fingertips first then back up to her shoulders before rushing back to her fingertips shooting out in the form of roughly large snakes which wrapped around each other as they covered the creatures body and bit into the others tail latching the bond tightly.

The serpent like creature gave a hiss like roar as electricity coursed through its body numbing its body and nullifying any further movements. Lucy panted a little "J-Just a little more." She huffed hoping Regina would hurry up. 'She was right I've only been here for like five minutes and I'm already out of breath!'she thought.

"_Lucy theirs a secondary problem with this method! You see you may be able to sense things now, however should there be an enemy by them and you fight you'll be exhausted afterwards! Too exhausted to carry your children to safety. So in the case of an enemy being after them; you will have to use a spell of large proportion to out weed all the small signatures for me to locate you. If I see the signature I will come with your real body immediately!" Regina told her giving her a concerned look. This spell took a lot out of beginners and it was the worse spell to use when you were new to it. _

"M-Momma…" Fate's weakened voice mumbled barely conscious; Lucy huffed tiredly trying to get herself to focus once again. Her vision blurred every now and then even as she slowly turned on her heels walking to them slowly.

"Momma something's wrong with Fate! I don't know what happened; she just fell and…" Igneel said frantic as his eyes shifted around the clearings edge as he got off his sister who now looked unconscious. Igneel's eyes shifted back to his mother as her form began to flash between whole and transparency.

It hurt… She could feel the strain on her mana network just like Regina told her. It was like her insides were twisting violently inside her as she struggled to maintain her presence at her children's side till Regina made it there. She was so drained from the first time activation that she was almost limping as she walked to her kids holding her stomach a pained expression twitched too her face. She didn't miss the worried look Igneel sent her way either as she sat down on the ground beside Fate carefully rolling her over.

Fate's eyes were wide and her pupils were rolled to the back of her head and Fate's body twitched a little. Igneel dropped to his knees next to his mother eyeing her in concern "Momma are you alright? Is Fate going to be alright?" he asked switching his gaze from his mother to his sister as he grabbed at the knees of his pant leg into tight small fists.

Lucy touched Fate's cheek hoping her touch might calm Fate's heavy breathing; after several seconds her breathing seemed to calm. "We'll both be fine sweetie she probably just panicked that's all." Lucy tried to reassure him as she took her free hand putting it over his tightening hand. Igneel bowed his head. "S-Sweetie trade spots with me…" Lucy said an eye closed in pain she'd only last a few more seconds at best.

He nodded as she lifted Fate's head off her lap and scooted away allowing Igneel to sit in her place. She couldn't maintain this for much longer. A harsh pain coursed through her causing her to double over and give off a rough bloody cough. Blood trickled from the corner of her lips to her chin as she panted and began to feel dizzy. "M-Momma!" Igneel yelled out as her eyes gained a dull look and she disappeared from the head down.

Lucy flinched from her spot on Regina's back as she opened her eyes feeling a small rush of liquid run down her cheek. She couldn't move much just enough to grasp tighter on Regina's fur as she raced at inhuman speeds through the forest. "I couldn't hold it." Lucy gave a struggled cough her lungs were on fire and her body was beginning to feel numb from the sudden power depletion.

Regina knew what Lucy was feeling right now; no doubt she'd end up sleeping for the next day so her body could recover. 'This can't happen again… Lucy needs all the time she can if she plans on fighting the dark spell casted on her. I'll need to talk to her later…' Regina thought hoping over a large bush and making a sharp left around a rather large tree. "It's okay it was enough." Regina reassured her not realizing she'd already passed out again.

She dropped in front of them Igneel was crying with his sister pulled tightly and protectively against his chest as he glared in her direction. The scent of fear coated the inside of her nose as she mentally connected to Igneel's mind **"There's no need to be frightened I'm a friend of your mother's." **she said gesturing to the woman she now realized had passed out. **"Please young man you have to trust me your sister and mother need medical treatment now." **She told him frantically when she realized blood was trickling from Lucy's lips.

Had that short term usage done that much damage?! Regina growled she didn't have time to screw around! Leaping forward she grabbed the boy by the back of the shirt with a little help from her jaws. "Hey let me go! Ahhhh!" Igneel screamed hugging his sister tightly to his chest as Regina dashed off at lightning speed. Focusing lightning element to her paws the lightning cracked at the space around her legs and added a strong burst of speed to her stride. A thick cloud of soft earth and a trail of indented paw prints slapped into the dirt marking her way.

* * *

Gajeel stared endlessly at the page before him; gazing into space. Worry weighted heavily on his mind about Levi over working herself. He roughly shook his head 'Stupid! If you wanna stop her from exhausting herself…' he thought staring at the thick book in his hands that he was suppose to be reading. His eyes drifted from the books page to most of the members within the room. Most of which were fighting to stay awake.

He growled putting the book down on the table in front of him before slapping his hands onto the table loudly. "Wake the hell up! Levi's been doing this five times longer then you people and she's only taking a nap right now because we gave her no choice in the matter!" Gajeel told them looking at said sleepy head with a set menacing glare. With his glare set on the tired party "I don't know about you assholes, but I agree with Levi! Blondie and Salamander are counting on our help! I don't know about you dumb asses, but I'm not about to let Levi do this alone!" he yelled pointing at them angrily before adding "so get your asses up and in gear!" He yelled out.

Erza and Gray smiled a little, but didn't look up from their books; the party that was awake and doing what they were supposed to be doing rather than sleeping. Jet rubbed at his eyes tiredly as Lisanna rested against his chest reading the book she held. She looked really tired and her effort was forced, but she was trying. That's all that mattered! Families always do the best they can to help each other; the members of Fairy Tail were no different. A big ass family with many weird tendencies and heart breaking stories to be shared. All of them were there for a reason or another.

As a family whenever one was knee deep in trouble so was everyone else. It was just how the Guild know as Fairy Tail works. The sleepy ones rubbed the sleep from their eyes "Cool your jets Gajeel… We ain't about to let Levi do all the work alone; why do you think we're fighting to stay awake?" Droy told Gajeel with a roll of his eyes. How he hated Gajeel for stealing Levi from under his nose!

* * *

Natsu blocked quickly blocking Igneel's large, but fast tail with his forearms fastened in front of him. Sweat trickled from his forehead dripping down his chin ready to drop from the edge of his chin only for it to evaporate before it got the chance due to Natsu's rising body heat. Igneel spun around swinging a clawed fist at Natsu who instinctively ducked landing on all fours. He'd been in Dragon Force mode for almost three weeks; surprising Igneel by leaps and bounds.

A mere week and he should have passed out for several days. Igneel spun again momentarily whipping his tail high into the air before bringing it down towards his son. He smirked for a moment then his burgundy silted eyes widened considerably when in a matter of seconds Natsu turned the tables by blocking his on-coming tail with his own while simultaneously launching a strong flame breath attack in his direction.

'**He's progressing well… Could this really be just because of Lucy?'** he thought curiously as he quickly flicked his tail at the breath using his scales to deflect any real damage the flames could cause. _"You're wrong dad…" Natsu told Igneel. Natsu shifted his head in his father's direction. Igneel momentarily stopped eating to look at his son in confusion._ Interesting… Igneel stared at his sons on-coming fist; there was no time to dodge, no time for clever blocking methods, all he could do was stand there and take it.

Igneel stared in disbelief when Natsu's fist stopped in front of him at his chin; the halt was so sudden he'd felt a quick and powerful burst of wind rush at him. Natsu slowly tilted his head up at Igneel with a fully focused and calculating look about him. Like if he were to whip his tail at his feet right now he'd be able to counter it the moment it was launched. Natsu dropped his fists to his sides "Let's get to the get to practicing flying again pops. Remember I don't have time to mess around!" he told Igneel catching the surprise tail slap launched at his side.

Natsu looked at his father dully who grinned **"I see you've learned not to let down your guard even when facing a friend!" **he said thinking something along the lines of that's my boy deep in his subconscious; while another part of him wondered where all the years went? It seemed like only yesterday when he was still the kid who'd run to him for protection. 'You've grown into quiet a man Natsu!' he thought nodding at Natsu's request to hurry things along.


	17. Chapter 17- What's my name

What's my name

**Author's Note: Hiya ^^ just finished this chap up and will be starting the next one up the moment I finish this one since I'm on a roll right now :D My goal atm is to finish this story off then move to the other 2 I need to finish; don't wanna leave a story unfinished right? I know how irritating it is as a reader of fanfic to come across a fic that you really like that's not being updated anymore… for this reason I try to avoid unfinished stories now… Basically I don't plan on not finishing my other stories o.- I will be back to them. **

**Enjoy guys! Hope you like it :)**

**P.S. to those of you who told me to not base whether or not I'm doing good in writing this story on the reviews given I'm trying; I swear I am ..**

**Love you guys you're awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Zeref sat perched high in the sky hidden within the darkness of the moon waiting "It's time to begin… Right boys?" he mentioned getting a rumbling growl from the two dragons stationed behind him while he sat on a floating black cube eyeing the building known as Fairy Tail. Zeref closed his eyes and laughed at the two tall buff dark gray and white dragons coated with familiar red pulsing symbols.

"Don't be upset boys! You'll get to avenge your sister soon enough!" he told them watching as both dragons eyed the building with rage. Reptilian yellow eyes narrowed angrily… _"Zeref! Where's our sister? Didn't she come back with you?" The tall brother asked looking at his younger twin for a brief moment. As his younger sibling tugged at his shirt childishly to get his attention like a two year old. _

"_I'm so sorry boys, but there was nothing I could do!" Zeref told them waving his hands around dramatically even shedding a few tears. Zeref plopped himself ungracefully down on his knees as he slapped his hands over his eyes "They killed her; there was nothing I could do!" he sobbed pathetically._

_The older brother eyed her with narrowed eyes "Who?!"He asked with a growl. While the younger brother's fists tightened to the point they turned a pearl white. They shook at his sides with anger as he furiously stared at the ground below his feet angrily. His pupils had shrunk back out of a mixture of shock and anger. Someone had killed his sister? How? She was the strongest of all of them! Zeref bowed his head hiding a grin "Fairy Tail…" he hissed. _

The dragon snarled lowly under its breath beside its brother. The slightly smaller dragon blow hot air from its nostrils; its eyes narrowed. At the building they stared at from the night sky. _"B-But if sister couldn't defeat them how will we?" The younger amber eyed brother started whipping to look at his older brother who was seething in hatred._

"_We'll you could… no no I can't have you do that! Kelly would rise from her grave and kill me." Zeref half joked as he baited them. Both brothers simultaneously looked up at the teen across from them; he was only a three years older than them. Both pleaded to know what Zeref thought would work. Zeref's smirk was well hidden by the hands that still covered his face. It vanished without a trace as he let his hands fall from his face to flop down at his legs. "Serve me… Become dragons and I promise you; you shall see the one responsible for Kelly's demise begging for mercy before you!" Zeref told them._

Zeref lightly patted the dragon's heads; the teens they'd been… the brothers they'd been were locked away by this new found power. The only part of them seeping from them was there now endless hatred towards the very Guild they planned to diminish! Zeref looked down seeing a dark figure running through the fields to the girl's dormitory. Zeref's blood red eyes locked on the persons location "Stick to the plan boys." Was all he told his new pets before vanishing.

'Maria!' Darien thought holding the threatening letter tightly within his grasp. He had to get there and make sure she was alright! He hopped over a bush not up for wasting more time by going around it. His hair was greasy and messy from racing from his dormitory room on the opposite side of town! He growled 'If you touch her you bastard…' Darien thought dropping the letter accidentally when a shadowy figure evaporated in front of him without warning.

'T-This guy… Zeref?!' he thought in shock and anger. He looked exactly as everyone described except injured? Darien took on a fighting stance "Where's…" he didn't get too finished as Zeref evaporated again, but this time the evaporated particles didn't form to make a solid they entered his eyes, nose and mouth. Darien's eyes blackened at first then he blinked and they turned blood red and a big grin cracked over his lips. As the crinkled letter dropped from his hands near a bush at the entrance to the dormitories gate.

Zeref laughed as he locked Darien inside the confines of his own mind "You're a fool! I knew you'd come!" he said to Darien who was able to see and hear what was said. But couldn't do anything to stop whatever happened or say something to warn someone. "Thanks for the body kids… I'll take good care of it and your little vixen too!" he said stepping past the gate.

_***Weeoo Weeoo***_ sirens went off bright lights flicked on focusing on Darien's body at the gate which had froze the moment the alarms sounded. "Dammit!" Zeref mumbled raising his hands putting on a friendly face. **"Seems you won't lay a finger on my girlfriend after all asshole." **Darien's mocking voice echoed into his head. Little bastard knew about this! In seconds a swarm of people were in front of the door weapons pulled pointed at his neck.

"Darien I understand your girlfriend lives here, but you know the rules. Men aren't allowed in the woman's dormitory just as women aren't allow into the men's dormitory!" Jet responded being the first on scene; all the occupants of the dormitory filed out of the building to find out what was going on. Lisanna was next to make it to the scene followed by Erza, Gray, Gajeel and everyone else who'd been in the confines of the Guild Hall Library researching.

Darien gave a nervous smile while Zeref gave off a mental growl when Darien laughed at him. "I couldn't wait to see my girlfriend!" Darien argued making Maria blush pulling at the cuffs of her red pajama sleeves. Darien looked to Maria **"What's her name you little prick?" **Zeref asked frustrated; more like demanded… Darien remained silent making Zeref growl. "Baby! I missed you!" He told her ecstatically slightly confused when she stepped back out of his reach with a rush of confusion covering her face.

"_Darien? Why don't you give me cute pet names like a normal boyfriend would?" Maria asked leaning forward against the railing they'd recently installed at the base of the cliff for safety reasons. Darien blinked several times in confusion as he eyed her back. The sun seemed gain an angry added red hue as it almost glared at him._

_Darien sighed closing his eyes as he stepped forward bringing his hand to his hair roughly rubbing at his head as he tried to come up with the right words to say. His father had been horrible with words… he was no different. What was he suppose to say? "Because I think your name is cute enough; calling someone sweetheart, honey, baby that's more of something you do after marriage anyways right?" he asked stopping next to her turning around leaning his lower back against the cold metal railing._

_A dark red hue seeped through Maria's cheeks as she took on a look of surprise and excitement "Are you trying to ask me to marry you?" she asked with a bright cheerful smile beaming at him. Watching his face turn red under her gaze he held up his hands out of embarrassment. See he sucked at word choice…_

_His heart pounded at the mere thought of marriage "N-No! I mean it's not like I don't want to its just… it's so soon. Too soon…" Darien said frowning at the frown displaying over Maria's normally bubbly happy features. 'Sorry Maria… I'm just not that mature yet.' he thought eyeing the tears bubbling at the rim of her eyes._

_Maria nodded weakly "Okay… I understand." She said with a barely detectible hint of sadness to her voice. Darien caught her hand when she went to turn away from him and pulled her back to him resting his chin on her the top of her head. He hugged her tightly mumbling an apology and asking her not to cry as he stroked her soft red hair. She nodded closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his chest "I love you… I really do." Maria mumbled against his shirt._

"Who are you?" Maria asked backing up several more steps till she was right between Erza and Gray. She felt slightly safer with the rest of her Guild mates by her side. More at ease… Who was this? This couldn't be Darien could it? No! He said he'd only use those names for his wife! We're not married so…

Zeref gave a mental growl as Darien grinned keeping silent as Zeref made mental threats if he didn't speak up, but he kept quiet. "What are you talking about sweetheart?" Zeref asked with a raised eyebrow taking a step forward towards her. Reaching out for her he stopped when she sent him a glare that seemed to burn his hand making him retract it back towards him.

Maria's fists tightened and a spark of electricity snaked around her arm as a mild gust of wind rushed at them "I said who are you?! And where's my boyfriend!" Maria demanded eyeing the man in front of her disguised as her boyfriend.

"H-Honey what's wrong? Is it something I did?!" Zeref asked trying to smooth whatever mistake he made over. He stepped closer and she whipped her arm in front of her causing an electrical bolt to halt him in his tracks. Zeref's eyes instantly landed upon a ring on Maria's right hand it was dark blue with a bolt image engraved on it 'A Magic Ring?!' he thought wide eyed.

"**Clever isn't it? She knows your not me the jig is up and she's gonna tare you a new one."** **Darien finally spoke in a cocky tone. **

Maria yelled out "Stop calling me that!" watching as the imposter halted; still looking confused. The Guild members around her looked equally confused all except the remaining of team Natsu. Erza stared at the man her gaze darkening. She'd been the one Maria came to the night she and Darien had that little talk.

Lisanna and Juvia looked back and forth between boyfriend and girlfriend in confusion. Jet looked back at Maria "I don't understand M…" he started, but was cut off by Erza's hand clapping over his mouth. A death glare from her shut him up rather quickly. What was going on?

Zeref raised his hands up "Okay! Okay! Okay I'll stop calling you that!" he said defensively. 'You little bastard! How did you tell her!' Zeref growled still hoping his cover wasn't blown and he could still use this twerps body to take down Fairy tail from the inside out.

Maria's eyes narrowed "If your Darien what's my name?!" she asked her eyes focused on the figure before her. The figure got quiet… Really quiet… Erza Ex-quipped summoning up her favorite black armor. The armors black demon like wings flexed as her Magical Power formed black bladed sword fit for a demon of monstrous power into her hands. Gray got into fighting stand collecting Ice Magic to his palms and the others soon followed noticing the time it was taking for this 'person' to answer.

'What's her name you little bastard?!' Zeref yelled out torturing Darien in the Mental Mind Scape Realm he was stuck in. Zeref punched Darien numerous times; he was bruised and bleeding as he desperately tried to knock the information he needed out of him. He was choking him now…

"**O-Okay…" Darien struggled; thankful when Zeref let his throat loose so he could breathe again. Darien panted loudly rubbing at his neck which would no doubt be bruised if he made it out of this alive "H-Her name is…" he started. Looking down at the floor he smiled slightly "Her name is…"**


	18. Chapter 18- Aftermath

Aftermath

**Author's Note: Sup ^^ guys here to update again :D god I haven't been in Flight Write Mode since The Star's Fate it feels odd updating so much now! I don't know if it will be 19 or 20 but I'm going to go into explaining how and why the Guardian of the Celestial Forest became Lucy's teacher when it was suppose to be Fate to take up that position :P **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail…**

* * *

"**Her name is… Malaika" Darien told him as blood dripped from his chin while Zeref held him up by his hair. Darien's hands were bond behind him by a shadow that leaked out of the floor of whoever's mind he was locked in. 'M-Maria…' he thought with a small smile. His right eye was turning black and blue and he'd been stabbed through by spear like black shadow erecting up from the floor. One of which had it a vital spot. He could already feel his lungs filling with blood.**

"Malaika of course I know your name that's such a stupid question!" Zeref told her annoyed with this little dance. Everyone's eyes widened at Darien's answer. Maria's eyes bubbled up with tears; Erza regained her composure after hearing the familiar name and glared at the man before her. _Maria giggled behind her hand out of habit as Darien raced up to her in a giant bunny suit it's head thrown back flapping in the wind as he ran._

_He gracefully skid to a stop panting heavily "I'm so __***huff* **__sorry the class lasted __***huff* **__longer than I __***huff* **__thought it would!" he told her slouched over trying to allow his body to recollect the missing oxygen. Maria stared at him for a long minute watching as he let himself fall back to plop onto his bottom._

_Maria smiled a little walking forward in-between his spread legs stopping just in front of him. She knelt down and cupped her hand to his head lightly lifting his bangs. Darien's eyes drooped a little when her hand touched his forehead probably due to her naturally slightly cooler body temperature. "Class?" she asked with a curious smile. Watching as he got all flustered over the closeness; it was cute._

_His heart drummed against his ears and his throat felt dry when he looked up into her cheerful full of life eyes. "I __***huff* **__teach kids at __***huff***__ an orphanage on __***huff***__ Saturday's and Sunday's." He told her tarring his face from her hands to try and hide the ever growing redness coming over his cheeks. People passed by them as if they weren't there. Off in their own little world we all call life!_

_She chuckled eyeing him curiously; his reactions were adorable "Oh well what do you teach?"She asked watching his cheeks darken as he embarrassingly scratched at his cheek out of habit. Suddenly a bunch of children screamed and hurled themselves at the poor guy. Darien laid sprawled out on the pavement slightly dizzy; kids giggling and laughing over top of him asking the Easter bunny for candy. They parents quickly ran over pulling their children off and apologized._

_Darien sat upright after some minutes of regaining the oxygen that'd been knocked out of him. He smiled at her weakly; she must think he was a weak idiot now! "Normally Science and Math, but __***huff* **__today's special day since they all did so well on their last Science project __***huff* **__I decided to bring them all in candy… Then my grandma heard __***huff* **__and dug out this bunny costume my grandpa __***huff* **__use to wear when he was pretending to be the Easter bunny for me when I was small." He told her with a small smile remembering the fond memories of egg hunts._

_Maria just stared at him speechless and worse as silent as the dead of night. "…" Maria was in utter amazement… How many guys do you know who would dress up in a huge bunny outfit to put a smile on a kids face without being paid for it? Not very many… 'Well he'd defiantly make an interesting dad.' Maria thought with a grin as she imagined Darien waking up early in the morning on Easter to 'deliver' eggs to his kids._

_Darien sweat-dropped looking up at her sadly "You can laugh I know I look ridiculous…" he told her turning his head from her. Shutting his eyes as if preparing to hear the worst. But only slapped her hands to his cheeks and kissed his forehead. His eyes snapped open in surprise by the bold movement; she pulled away closing her eyes for a long moment._

_Maria shook her head "No it's not like that its cute! It's just that not many guys I know would do something like that... I mean I'd want the father of my children to have that kind of relation with their father." She told him standing up trying to hide the redness building on her cheeks. She held out her hand to him ready to help him to his feet "So you like kids?" she asked almost without missing a beat._

_Darien took her hand and stood up without using too much of Maria's help in an attempt to show his manliness "Y-Yeah…" he told her. He took off the bunny outfit and began walking back to the mana vehicle he'd used to get here so quickly when he realized he was going to be late. It was his grandpa's old car and ran off Lacrima stones. He opened the trunk and stuffed the suit into the fairly large compartment with ease._

"_If you were to have a daughter what would you name them?" Maria asked as he closed the trunk lid and began fiddling with his neck collar and straighten his shirt out after the bunny suit wrinkled it. He peaked up at her as he began adjusting his tie; she was staring at him… She wanted an answer? How could he answer?_

"_Hum don't know never thought that far…" Darien told her truthfully flashing her a sad smile; he'd never been one to think of the future. Only the here and now's! He tried not to think of the past, but let's face it one way or another it'd come back to haunt him every now and then. Perhaps her way of looking to the future rather than the present is better, but… thinking in the fashion is a hard habit to break once you're stuck on it._

_She beamed at him catching his right hand with her left before he managed to slip it off into his pocket and leaned against his right arm. "If I ever had a daughter I'd name her Malaika; after me!" Maria gushed picturing what their daughter would look like if they ever had one._

_Darien look to her with a sense of confusion "But your name's Maria Floyd right?" he asked now wondering just who the hell he was talking to if it wasn't Maria! What the hell did she have a twin sister?_

_Maria nodded against his arm enjoying the warmth it was giving her "Yeah, but my middle name is Malaika meaning angel…" she told him using as a matter of fact kind of tone. _

_Dairen put his brain and what little imagination to work trying to imagine a future daughter that might come along after some time, but again he failed. "I see… I wish I could think that far ahead." He told her bringing his free hand up to rub at the back of his neck._

_Maria hummed after closing her eyes; letting Darien do all the leading."Hum why don't you think about it some more and answer it later then?!" Maria told him making him look down at her. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about the way she laid there against him so comfortably made him agree to do so… Or was it that deep down he truly wanted to see what she saw?_

"That's not her name!" Many Guild members stated stepping in front of Maria guarding her from the man standing in front of him. Blood ran from the imposter's lips and the skin surrounding his eye began to turn black and blue. Darien fell to his knees and screamed clapping his hands to his head.

"**You little bastard! What are you doing!?" Zeref's voice echoed realizing Darien's body wasn't bending to his will anymore. How was he doing this?! He wasn't a magical child how could he possibly break this curse?!**

**Darien smirked as he felt the many shadow spears and binds uncoil and seep back into the darkness below him. "You underestimated the wrong person… You see I may not be able to use Magic on my own, but I can analyze yours very well and find a way to counter it faster than you can say die." He told Zeref confidently as he stood upright looking to Zeref's red eyes with a set glare.**

**Zeref growled appearing not too far from Darien within the mind scape of his cursed world created in the very corner of Darien's mind "Then why didn't you break free already you lying bastard." Zeref raged. He gasped when his curse attacked him. Him! What was going on?!**

**Darien grinned spinning his finger next to his head gesturing that Zeref was crazy "Heh I already told you… I can analyze you; why would I leave when my subject is right before me? To save my life? No… I'm not worth anything, but their someone I won't let you hurt and two others I won't let down!" Darien told him watching as the darkness wrapped around Zeref binding him in place.**

**Darien continued while watching as several spears pierced Zeref's body "I have gathered quite a bit of Intel on you thanks to all you're pointless blabbing. The low down on your powers was nothing more than a simple bonus!" he told Zeref crossing his arms over his chest as he walked forward closer to a man the fell short of the boogey mans rank.**

**Zeref coughed up a little blood his eyes widening when he realized he no longer held control over his own curse. "H-How are you a simple human breaking through my curse?!" Zeref was shaking with fury within the vines. How could he indeed?**

**Darien smiled a little wanting to get out of this hell hole so he could hug Maria and tell her he was alright "A girl once told me to look to the future… I recently have and you know what?" he paused for a minute thinking of a future of him and Maria with kids. He then glared back at Zeref again "You're not in it! How am I breaking through you ask? It's simple it's all thanks to the determination my girlfriend gave me to look forward! Nothing more; Nothing less." He told Zeref as he began to evaporate into dust.**

_***AUGH***_ Darien screamed loudly throwing his head back as a fine black mist leaked out of him floating towards the sky. Darien's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell backwards and passed out.

* * *

"How's Lucy?" Regina asked worriedly as the Spirit King stepped out of Lucy's room; granted she wasn't on good terms with the King, but like it or not she had a duty and she had to fulfill that duty. That duty was to teach and guide the chosen Starlight Slayer down the correct path to unlocking all control over the elements.

The Spirit King turned pointing at the wall giving it a soft tap; the wall simultaneously rippled under his touch before a good section of the wall became transparent as if the concert wall itself had been replaced with a glass window. Lucy was laying in the corner with Maya at her side "She's doing well however she won't be up for at least a day." He told her. Maya hadn't moved from Lucy's side due to the guilt she felt for allowing the children to leave the gates to play.

Regina flinched sensing Lucy's barely stable magical levels; when Magical Power was this unsterilized it tends to hurt the user in a very painful and excruciating way. No doubt if Lucy was awake she'd be in agony right now… "The activation was much more devastating on her body then I thought it would be." Regina mentioned looking to The Kings youngest.

The Spirit King turned to the Forest Guardian with crossed arms "Regina… Perhaps it would be wise to work the kids into Lucy's training schedule." He chimed in looking at her thoughtful. He already knew what this would do, but after this incident they won't have much choice but to allow it. Lucy can't have split focus for this training. She can't be worried about whether or not her children are safe from harm; something she wouldn't be able to do after this incident that could have claimed their lives.

"But I don't think we can?! Lucy has so much on her plate as it is! Balancing having time with her kids when she should be training in order to keep them safe won't be a help!" Regina yelled out frustrated; she knew where he was going with this but… The past failure to rewrite the course of history by her predecessors flashed behind her eyes.

"Perhaps your right, but the children only did this because they missed their mother. If you were to loosen the leash on her for say an hour a day or so then maybe they wouldn't act out as much." The King told her turning on his heels before adding "Just think about it…" he said walking down the long hall to his chamber.

_Regina laid on the ground with her front paws crossed "Lucy are your certain you're up for this? All the elements are tough, but the elements of Darkness and Light are much tougher than your average element." She asked before resting her chin on her crossed paws. Her young pup nipped at her ear trying to get her to play._

_Lucy nodded out of pure determination; though deep down Regina could see it. She was very determined to do this, but she could tell Lucy knew full well that she would be unable to see her kids as much as she would like… If at all while this training was going on. "My kid's life's are at stake… I'll do anything!" Lucy told her sadly with a small smile. _

_Regina eyed her form from where she sat and closed her eyes giving off a small sigh as she stood up opening her eyes to stare at her master. "Very well." Regina told her before picking up her pup in her mouth gesturing Lucy to follow her with telepathy. _

Regina stared at the transparent floor that displayed Star's below her feet radiating with the power of all elements. "As much as I hate to admit it… It might be the only way, but will she finish on time?" Regina thought out loud. Regina shook her head 'We'll have to give it a shot I guess.' She thought bringing up a paw to rub at her head.

"T-Thank you." A young voice startled her; hadn't she been alone? She turned in time to be hugged by Lucy's youngest who was currently crying and thanking her. "T-Thank you for saving us!" He mumbled tightening his arms around her neck.


	19. Chapter 19- Demensional reunion

Dimensional reunion

**Author's Note: Hi guys… I got a call the other night and found out my grams passed away. Sry I stopped updating, but I was kinda in a depressed mood and I didn't wanna write like that…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Darien's eyes rolled back to their rightful place looking dulled as his eyes drooped while his body fell forward plopping down on the ground. Erza Ex-quipped her weapon of choice into what looked like an oddly large sludge hammer. "Erza!" Gray yelled racing to a close by tree gathering power to his hands. His hands shined with the brilliance of Ice beaming brightly within his palms. Leaping up onto the lowest tree branch using it as a springboard doing a back flip back at Erza.

Their eyes met for a moment and that was all she needed to understand! Erza ran at Gray at top speed swinging the large hammer at her Ice element team mate.

* * *

Lucy winced as she slowly sat upright; her body hurt. She felt as if she'd been stabbed several times, but there was no wounds to prove that theory. Lucy's bare feet touched the cold floor as she throw the blankets off her legs letting her feet touch ground. Carelessly she stood from her bed unstable and wobbly on her own feet. Her feet slapped the tiles as she slowly limped forward with her left arm cradling her stomach. Her right hand came in contact with the door and she felt dizzy; her equilibrium must hate her right now.

Lucy leaned against the doors frame panting heavily; when the dizzy spell ended she began moving once again. Slowly making her way out into the halls; after nearly falling over several times in an attempt to check the next room for her kids. Her legs finally gave way and she tumbled to the floor 'Fate… Igneel where are you?' she thought as she passed out from the pain.

* * *

"Maya do you have anything to say for yourself?!" The Spirit King spoke before the meeting of the Celestial Spirits. Everyone was there except one person his last child. Maya bowed her head next to her brother and shook her head. The Zodiac Spirits frowned; they couldn't help her here Maya's actions although they understood why she did it. It lead to Lucy being injured and her training halted; Lucy needed every second she could get.

Maya jumped when Plue raced onto the middle of the meeting floor looking frantic. Aquarius and Loki were first to react. They'd had Plue stay with Lucy; if Plue was here where was Lucy?! Maya took off out the door running to Lucy's room, but she kept going when she seen their Princess sprawled across the floor. Loki and Aquarius were four steps behind her since she'd been much closer to the door. "Lucy!" Maya yelled out worriedly dropping next to Lucy's fallen form.

Lucy was unconscious as Maya carefully tried to lift her up into her arms to bring her back to her room to rest, but Loki stopped her when she flinched due to a pain shooting through her arm. A battle wound she'd received trying to save Fate and Igneel from the creature that'd been infected with madness. It wasn't something new it was something that'd happened several times before. They had no idea of the cause.

Loki knelt down taking Lucy into his arms; the Spirit King stopped in front of them eyeing Lucy. "We'll have to have a talk with Lucy tomorrow about speeding up her training as much as we can. It's been decided that Regina will allow her to take an hour out of training each day to spend with the young Prince and Princess so hopefully this will not occur again." He told Loki shifting his gaze to Aquarius before adding "Also It will be all of us while Regina takes care of Lucy to teach her children."

They all nodded in response; Loki stood up eyeing the distance between Lucy's room and where she was found. He looked down at the girl in his arms 'Lucy… you were trying to find them weren't you?' he thought turning on his heels down the hall towards where the children were currently. His shoes clicked against the hard tiled floors; as the group eyed him in confusion.

"Leo where are you taking the Princess?" The King asked curiously eyeing his old friends back; Loki stopped mid step. His shoe gave a soft squeal in response to it. He stood there silent for a second before tilting his head to look over his shoulder at everyone who'd piled into the huge wide open hallway. Magical Energy Residence fog slipping into the castle's open windows flooding the floor making the transparent tiled floor seem all the more mystical.

Leo's eyes locked on there's for a long moment almost as if he'd expected them to be able to read minds. Loki shook his head at the group and continued walking towards the door several feet away "Luce wouldn't have left for no reason…" He told them then added "Hey Aquarius can you get the door?" Loki asked flashing her a charming smile.

Aquarius rolled her eyes dully walking toward him and opened the door leading to a darkened room. Only lit by an odd stand holding a bird like cage; inside a ball of untamed Elemental Energy glowed brightly enough to give the room a candle light effect. Igneel was laying next to Fate curled up on his side whereas Fate was laying on her back her hand resting over her stomach. The bed they were on was fairly big for just two children, but then all the beds here were like that…

Loki stepped into the room almost trying to tip toe, but his shoes and this floor wasn't allowing it. Leo growled 'Stupid shoes!' he thought slipping them off to the best of his ability without dropping or waking his Master. With that done he sighed thankful to be able to walk freely without worry! Finishing the walk to the bed he turned to Aquarius and motioned for her to come help him move the kids over a bit so he could lay Lucy between them.

Aquarius stepped inside while Maya took off their shoes before entering the room so they wouldn't wake the sleeping children. Maya scooped up Igneel into her arms while Aquarius took Fate into her arms. Igneel mumbled against Maya's shoulder showing signs of waking making Maya instinctively rub his back causing him to go silent save for a light snore. Loki put a knee on the bed reaching to the middle of the bed laying Lucy down carefully after pulling away the light sheeted covers towards the bottom of the bed.

As Loki backed away from the bed and gathered his shoes from the clear see through floor where the elemental balls of natural energy took on the formation of a Star Constellation known as the Big Dipper beneath his feet. Maya and Aquarius carefully placed the two sleeping children at Lucy's sides letting them use her shoulder as a pillow. Aquarius turned around and began walking out of the room behind her brother Spirit Loki who was currently taking up the doorway trying to slip his shoes back on while using the doors frame for support.

Maya smiled a little as she pulled the blankets over the sleeping three watching as Igneel and Fate both seemed to turn to their mother and curl up against her warmth. They recognize her… Even though she hasn't really been there these past few days… But then what was days to them was years in Lucy's world. Maya turned and strutted out of the room; she hadn't planned it, but somehow she'd fulfilled the children's true wish even if it wouldn't last very long.

Plue struggled to get on the bed for a moment, but soon managed to pull himself up and curl up at the foot of the bed as the door creaked closed leaving them in a dully lit room. Plue laid his head down for a moment, but looked back up when he heard something slither across the beds sheets. Lucy's arms unconsciously curled around Fate and Igneel bringing them closer to her. A smile etched onto her face…

* * *

Natsu's eye's opened slowly as his father shook him awake telling him to get ready for another long day of training. But he wasn't focused… Lucy just gave him a visit with his babies; he was happy they were alright and more importantly he was happy they seemed understood most of the situation. Well what wasn't hidden from them anyways. How he wished his father hadn't woken him today… If there was one thing he wanted more than training it was to spend some more time with his kids.

He closed his eyes trying to let sleep claim him again, but it wasn't meant to be as his father huffed because he'd tried to go back to sleep. "Fine no breakfast for you!" he told Natsu stomping away whining like a frustrated house wife that just finished making dinner, but found out no one was hungry. Natsu sighed rolling from his side to his back thinking back to the wonderful dream he, Lucy and their kids just shared. He wasn't sure how she did it and Lucy herself didn't know either, but somehow she managed to link them all to one dream.

_Natsu opened his eyes finding Igneel and Fate kneeling over him shaking him awake. Lucy voice broke through the moment "Good morning Natsu." She told him settling herself next to Igneel as Natsu sat up blinking several times fast looking around weirdly. Where were they? It looked like a park? With kids playing Tag, Hide and seek, or playing catch with Magical Power filled balls; others played on Swings, Slides, or Monkey bars. The fresh air smelled really fresh like in the real world and the wind lightly brushing through their hair felt as real as a slap to the face._

_The only difference was from the real world and the dream world was… Lucy and his kid's weren't there. They were in the Celestial World learning to protect themselves from Zeref! He stared at Lucy then Igneel and lastly Fate before looking to Lucy again confused. "H-How?" he asked Looking between his kids. He'd expected Lucy to come and invade his dreams again, but he'd never expected to see more then the baby versions of Igneel and Fate that he'd seen via portal the day Lucy decided it was best they stay in the Celestial World for a little while._

"_Daddy!" Fate and Igneel crushed him as they tackled him back down to the ground. His knew senses functioning properly as he realized Fate and Igneel were really there. They weren't illusions his brain made up to coop with not seeing them. The two children giggled Natsu enveloped them in a tight hug; hoping he wasn't hugging them too tightly to hurt them. Fate was crying against his shoulder while Igneel wiped his teary filled eyes against his shirts trying to hide his tears. _

_Natsu gave a real smile for the first time in a long time as he kissed his son's head and turned towards Fate nuzzling his nose into her hair "I miss you guys so much." He confessed tightening his hold on them slightly. Lucy walked towards his head asking him to lift his head a bit; when he did she sat down patting her lap as a gesture for him to lay back down. He didn't hesitate to either wanting to be closer to her and maybe the fact he knew she'd start running her fingers through his hair out of habit had something to do with it too. "I love you guys." Natsu mumbled as Lucy fingers gracefully ran over his forehead._

"_I love you too daddy!" Igneel and Fate answered in union again this time looking at each other in shock at how they'd said the same thing at the exact same moment twice in one day. "No I do!" they both said again. "Stop copying me!" They both argued in union. Natsu chuckled when they both looked at each other frustrated "Oh yeah bet you can't copy this!" they both said again standing up from their father._

_Natsu was already missing their presence, but that was okay… He caught Lucy's hand in his with his right hand letting his left help hoist him up into a sitting position pushed very close to Lucy. He softly kissed her knuckles before leaning up to kiss her forehead, then stealing her lips that'd been tempting him to take them since he laid eyes on her. Igneel and Fate who'd stopped their pointless sibling quarrel eyed their parents and blushed at the show of affection. _


	20. Chapter 20- To the Celestial Castle

To the Celestial Castle

**Author's Note: Hey guy's since I haven't updated for like a week on you guys I made you guys a double update tonight o.- sry again**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Regina sighed watching her pup prance around the forest as she lead the way back towards the castle to pick up Lucy for training. Her son pounced cutely on a large grass hopper after lifting his butt high in the air wiggling it a little as he eye's his target. Regina chuckled and shook her head. Walking through the forest that she now guarded. Her predecessor Elda the Starlight dragon was the original guardian of the Celestial creatures, but…

_Fate's scream carried throughout the village and laughter was heard as she fell to the ground and the blood began to pool around her from the claw marks that'd been racked over her back. "Get out of here!" Fate yelled in pain as she hugged herself hunched over forehead on the dirt ground._

_Blood pooled around her as she tilted her head back up at her brother who looked in pain after hurting her. His blood stained claws cupped his head as he let out a loud screech. The man sent his wife and children away. Igneel stomped on the ground hard in frustration "Hey shut up stupid dragon." A voice said from above them; Fate's eyes locked on a boy with short black hair that stood on her brother's head. Fate flinched as she felt the pain from the slashes on her back getting worse. Her vision blurred and she fell to the ground._

'_What's happening to me?!' Fate thought as everything around her looked to be a blurred mess. She felt the pain radiating from her back slowly vanish __"I'm merging with you… I don't know any healing spells, but Dragons do have abnormal healing abilities so if I merge with you you'll be saved!" Elda told the strawberry haired child she'd grown so attached to. __"Princess… Princess! Princess wake up!" Fate heard as she opened her blurred eyes with a groan. The man watched her eyes open and was surprised when they flashed an unnatural silver before reverting back to their normal coco brown._

With Elda the Starlight Dragon merged with a young Fate at the time even though it wasn't simply just Elda's existence anymore. Elda still existed in Fate and Fate Existed in Elda as such rather than the responsibility falling onto Elda's apprentice's shoulders… Regina. They fell on Fate's instead who'd gained all Elda's power and wisdom she'd learned over the course of thousands and thousands of years of guarding both the Celestial Spirits and forest creatures! 'I was one of those creatures still though a highly respected one at the time for simply being the former upcoming Guardian.' Regina thought recalling that time.

_She turned her head coming face to face with an exceptionally humungous fox that was barely fitting in the cave. The fox sniffed her curiously; Lucy was trying her best to stand perfectly still. She felt stares all around her?! Her vision blurred briefly and before she knew it she was being hoisted up by the back of her yellow blouse._

_She was harmlessly dropped down onto the foxes back her face meeting soft fur. She couldn't see properly, but she could feel many presences around her. She was quiet positive it was the animals. Lucy groaned as the world around her spun._

Fate did a great job at guarding the forest and keeping the everything in order in Elda's place and even with the start of Lucy's teachings. But all that ended the moment Fate sacrificed herself to stop the loop of time. For the first time Regina had been happy she hadn't been picked to take over Elda's place in that moment because that moment had changed the course of time and broke the time loop they'd all been stuck within. What Fate did was something she never would have done and thus they would have all been doomed had Fate not have been promoted on her deathbed to the Starlight Dragon Slayer!

Regina smiled as her pup pouted when his little friend leaped off their trail; listening to the small branches braking under her large paws with ease. They were lucky indeed… because even though Fate was lost in the struggle… she was never really lost was she? Was Igneel really lost either?

_She couldn't believe she was gone… that he was gone! She'd made a promise to herself; to both of them that after this was over they'd be together! They'd be a family! How was she to do that now?! Porlyusica walked towards her pink hair tied up in a bun on her head while two long bangs framed her face. Natsu and several other Guild members stared at Porlyusica worriedly "This is just a cold right?" Natsu asked._

_The pink haired women rolled her eyes "You all are really dumb aren't you… She's pregnant morons!" Porlyusica told them. Lucy rested her hand over her stomach in shock 'That can't be…' she thought remembering the pregnancy tests she'd taken. "B-But I took a pregnancy test; three of them they were all negative!" Lucy said Porlyusica snorted at her. She walked over to Natsu "Dumbass here is the father right? Then the fact that you're pregnant wouldn't show up on a normal pregnancy test!" she told them. Lucy paused for a long moment arranging all the information she'd been given in her head._

_"I'm pregnant… I'm Pregnant!" she yelled out with a big smile on her face. Porlyusica wagged her finger at the blonde "That's not all… congratulations your carrying six month old twins." She told them. Lucy and Natsu happy moment halted "Eh?" they both asked looking up at the pink haired women. Loki chuckled leaning off the window "Lucy the Celestial World remember you were there for two days… in the human world that means six months. The only reason only a week had passed in your world was the work of the Spirit King." He notified her; laughing as the confusion on his Master's face cleared right up._

_"But then why am I not showing?" Lucy asked; she didn't look much bigger than normal. Everyone shrugged "Probably because the baby's are still maturing in your stomach." Porlyusica answered for them as she hypothesized. She gathered her stuff and left. Lucy placed a hand over her stomach running her thumb over her exposed waist line. 'I guess this means I haven't really broken my silent promise to either of you have I Igneel? Fate?' Lucy thought with a happy grin for the first time in two and a half days._

Regina shook her head lifting up a thick heavy branch for her energetic cub to walk under. Porlyusica's theory hadn't been wrong, but she hadn't been a hundred percent right either. In the Celestial World time flows differently. In those two days six months had passed as Loki told Lucy. 'However… what none of them failed to consider is was the dimensional time change effecting the baby's growth. If The Spirit King hadn't been using that time spell; causing the Human World's time to slow using both his and some of Lucy's Magical Reserves she would have been well aware of her pregnancy. Even now they are using a time spell to warp time.' She thought thinking of Lucy's children's already fast growth.

Their current ages were being achieved to mimicked the natural passing time outside now that they knew they ABC's and knew how to speak. 'Well bright side if Lucy's pregnant again she'll know sense their doing the spell to speed up time rather than slow it down.' Regina sweat dropped realizing how horrible that would be in their situation. As she imagined her charges stomach growing and finding out they had to stop her training. That's defiantly not something she wants to jinx…

Regina shook her head trying to get back to the topic that been running through her head when she got a little off track. Her eyes shifted from her cub who almost skipped around happily in front of her chasing a silver glowing butterfly. It landed to rest its wings on the edge of a flower. Its wings didn't specifically glow, but the star shapes in the middle of each wing. The glowing vanished to reveal the glowing star was actually a star shaped hole.

The pup stopped next to the flower waiting for a few seconds before tilting its head curiously trying to figure out why it stopped. Tired of waiting to play; the cub brought up its paw and lightly tapped the flowers stem making the flower shake a little. Regina smiled watching as Magical Power oozed at the edges of the hollow star creating a clear a silver almost white film over the star holes before it hopped off the flower and the playful chase resumed.

'Fate didn't die at all that day did she… Master Elda? You protected her didn't you?' Regina thought recalling what Lucy seen when she'd gotten to the kids after her fight to protect them. Between being one of the many Spirits within the Celestial World who fall under Lucy's command and they bond they shared. She and the other loyal Spirits could see her memories.

_She was so drained from the first time activation that she was almost limping as she walked to her kids holding her stomach a pained expression twitched too her face. She didn't miss the worried look Igneel sent her way either as she sat down on the ground beside Fate carefully rolling her over. Fate's eyes were wide and her pupils were rolled to the back of her head and Fate's body twitched a little. Igneel dropped to his knees next to his mother eyeing her in concern "Momma are you alright? Is Fate going to be alright?" he asked switching his gaze from his mother to his sister as he grabbed at the knees of his pant leg into tight small fists._

'I have no doubt in my mind… That the reason Fate had passed out that day was due to remembering… everything the future her had known.' Regina thought, but the only way she could prove her theory to Lucy will be if Fate speaks up. No doubt when they died…

_*Splat* Lucy's eyes were wide as blood slatted onto her cheek and forehead. Control returned to her eyes as her eyes and body returned to normal. "Are you okay mom?" Fate asked before she began coughing up blood. Fate stood in front of her; her arms were spread out protectively and a black claw hand was sticking out of her gut. The dragon ripped out its hand and Fate's leg buckled as she fell to the ground. Lucy's eyes went glossy "Fate!" she screamed dropping down next to her daughter who was currently bleeding out. Wendy rushed over dropping to her knees to try and heal the young strawberry blonde haired girl._

_Fate's eyes began to drain as her life replayed before her eyes; Wendy frowned stopping her healing spell. Shaking her head "I'm sorry." Wendy told her looking at the young girl who'd just called Lucy mom that lied out dead in a pool of blood in front of her._

Her Master Elda must have used all her strength to transfer whatever memories and feelings Fate had to the growing Fate in Lucy's abdomen that they hadn't know about. Regina grinned 'That would be so like you wouldn't it… Master?' she thought finding herself yards from the Celestial Castle's Gates. She may not be a dragon like her Master, but she had been taught Dragon Slayer Magic by Elda to pass down to Lucy one day. Most of which because time was so pressed Fate and Elda hadn't had the time to teach Lucy.


	21. Chapter 21- Tears

Tears

**Author's Note: Sup ^^ pplz I came up with two interesting things for the future today while I was walking around at my nephews birthday party! So when it comes up I hop you guy's will like it o.-**

**Anyways Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_Natsu chuckled "Is that so? Well you probably got that from me!" Natsu confessed to his son with a smile as they walked along the beach with Igneel propped safely up on Natsu's shoulders. Fate was in Lucy's arms looking deep in thought at the moment. It had to be the quietest she'd been since the dream began… It was kinda of making both of them worry. "Fate sweetie what's wrong?" Natsu asked in concern wondering if maybe it had to do with him holding Igneel instead of her._

_Fate didn't respond very fast like she was preparing for a very important speech. Just by looking at her you could tell she was having trouble piecing together her scattered thoughts. "M-Momma is this the first time we've been alive..?" Fate asked feeling Lucy tense up and suddenly come to a halt. Fate looked over to her father to find he too had tensed up. Slowly Natsu turned his head to Fate wide eyed as if asking how…_

_Something wet dripped onto her cheek and she looked up to find tears dripping down her mother's face. "H-How..?" Lucy cried out silently taking her hand from supporting Fate's back to wipe the tears from her face, but they kept coming no matter how much she wanted them to stop. How many parents wanted their children to see them cry? None… _

_Igneel looked between his mother and sister to his father "D-Daddy?" He asked noticing the air that suddenly clouded them with the topic of if this was their first time walking the earth. _

Natsu sat up when his father called him and dusted his clothes off; not that a little dirt really mattered to him after that kind of conversation. It was hard to explain… but most of all was difficult to deal with emotionally. Even now he was an emotional train wreck after explaining to his children how they had indeed been alive more than once. He wanted to apologize to them… say sorry for not being strong enough… sorry for not being fast enough to save them.

But he'd been surprised when Fate shook her head when Lucy tried doing just that and told her that there was no stopping it as if she'd seen it. But that couldn't be possible right? They both still felt at fault even thought they were painfully aware now that regardless of if they'd saved them or not; both of them would have died. With the King's Time Spell deactivated just before the encounter with Zeref to allow Lucy the ability to fight on equal ground with Zeref. With time restored the effects of the Time Spell that'd been cast began to speed up Lucy's time so to speak making up for lost ground.

'They would have died the moment my swimmers penetrated Lucy's egg.' Natsu thought knowing full well now just why Fate throw herself in front of her brother. Time to be sent home was impossible and she knew that… If she hadn't she would have simply faded away as if she was never there anyways.

* * *

Fate opened her eyes to find herself snuggling against her mother; something she hadn't expected since she hadn't seen her mother in person since… well the past four day's she's been alive. Fate had already summed up why her parents were doing this; it wasn't hard with all the memories she now knew came from her previous life. She understood why she hadn't seen her mother she has, but that didn't mean she accepted it either…

Fate felt her mother's arm tighten around her waist a little "I love you." Lucy said kissing Igneel's forehead as he roughly rubbed the sleep from his eyes. She then turned to Fate doing the same; Fate unconsciously tightened her grip on her mother's clothes. it was the first time her mother had told her that outside of her memories… No she was sure she'd been told before; she was just too young when it was said to remember.

"Love you too mom." Both siblings mumbled in union…

* * *

Gray leaped at Erza as she swung her large hammer his way; turning mid air to face Zeref as he flow off into the world that was coated in darkness. Gray's hands glowing brightly as the Ice Element and Magical Power blended in his hands. His feet came in contact with the hammer and he knelt down just as Erza throw him with a hard swing in Zeref's general direction.

The power in his hands brightened reaching its peak Gray momentarily narrowed his eyes at the wind that rushed passed him as he came up over Zeref's floating form. "Ice Make-Bind!" he yelled tapping his hands to Zeref's back. A blue magic circle activated the spell as ice coiled around Zeref's body binding his movements and the added weight made him plummet back down to the earth from several hundred feet in the air with Gray not very far behind him.

* * *

"Alright Natsu! Start packing when you finish!" Igneel instructed as he stomped out the fire while Natsu finished off his breakfast which was deep fried fish. It gave off a slightly burnt scent due to him not being do use to the amount of power he was using anymore with being in Dragon Force Mode. Natsu rose an eyebrow as he stopped eating just as he was about to bite into a half eaten fish; his flamed tail reached up scratched at him head confusedly.

"Why?" He asked curiously before taking a quick bite of the fish; suddenly missing Lucy's home cooked meals… His nose twitched as if trying to smell for the delicious scents that would normally coat their kitchen all hours of the day. Igneel smirked watching the tails movement; realizing just how well Natsu was progressing. It may seem like nothing, but the tail was now not just lazing about! It was acting the same way his arm would; it was a part of him even though it was something merely created by Magic.

Igneel shook his head to get back to the subject at hand before flashing Natsu a proud smile "Cause I have something you need to do and it can' be done here." his father notified him as he sat on the stump of a tree they'd cut down to make a month's worth of firewood. It'd been one of his first tasks to complete among making them a temporary den and his daily food gatherings.

"Oh…" Natsu said letting his brain slowly process the information given before adding "In that case….." he started eating the rest of his fish as he began packing his stuff. Grabbing his clothes that'd been put up to dry he stuffed them carelessly into the backpack. He carefully and swiftly rolled up the pink sleeping bag he'd stole from Lucy's closet that was practically drenched in her scent placing it on top of his pack clipping it to the top so it wouldn't fall off. With that done her pulled the decent size travel pack over his shoulders and turned to his dad "Let's get outta here." he told Igneel.

Igneel shook his head; his kids didn't seem to know how to relax and eat breakfast. Watching as Natsu walked towards the now non-existent fire pit grabbing up the two twigs that held the remainder of his morning meal and began to walk off ahead of him.

* * *

Lucy laughed as she stood within the large Celestial kitchen making breakfast for her kids… with their help of course. Igneel mixed together an odd white batter while Loki held him up too mix. He had batter splattered on his cheek and nose. Scorpio and Taurus brought in two roughly made stools for the kids to stand on. Loki smiled at the really childish carvings of all twelve Zodiacs etched into both stools. They were made from wood; no doubt Scorpio gave them both a rough sand blast to smooth them. "Hang on little man let's get you on the stool." Loki told little Igneel who was currently splattering a little more batter all over him.

Lucy stood next to Igneel Fate right beside her eyeing her as she cut up a small brown hard bar of something she called chocolate. _Fate poofed back into the apartment with several bags full of odd looking purple fruits with white stars printed all over them. Lucy squealed snatching one of the fruits "oh my god! There so cute!" she yelled. Fate chuckled coming to stand next to the counter like Lucy. Lucy showed her how to using the knife and cutting board so she didn't cut herself._

Fate touched her forehead as she listened to her mother instruction beside her as she demonstrated how to cut the chocolate without cutting herself… 'Another memory…' she thought looking back up at her mom only when she moved behind her; probably due to the knife being much more dangerous than the whisk her brother was using. Lucy handed her the knife, but placed her own hand over hers. She then showed her how to hold the chocolate down and helped her to cut the chocolate several times before asking her if she had it. Fate nodded a healthy coat of pink tinting her cheeks.

It felt nice… She liked having her mother's attention. She stopped for a moment realizing her mother had walked away from a minute to check on her brother who was making a mess. She laughed at her brother when their mother decided to taste the batter by wiping the batter off his face then eating it. His face was a dark red as their mother complimented him on it telling him it was ready to be cooked. Fate shook her head that must be something he'd gotten from their father she deducted before returning to what she was doing.

When she finished she smiled at her accomplishment telling their mother that she was done. Lucy walked over "Alright guys! Let's get cookin!" Lucy announced helping Igneel down handing him the bowl of batter telling him to bring it to the counter by the stove. Lucy turned to help Fate with the chocolate, but found Aquarius was already ahead of her there as she handed Fate a bowl telling her to sweep the chocolate chips into the bowl.

Fate followed after her brother with a skip to her step as Aquarius stopped next to Lucy "I'm going to get some of those right?" she asked making Lucy grin at her evilly twirling some of her blonde locks around her finger as she turned on her heels looking at the water Spirit over her shoulder as she walked towards her kids who were currently placing their bowls on the countertop.

With a teasing gleam in her eye "Maybe…"Lucy told her before turning back to her kids walking off. Aquarius stalked after her heated… She could tell Lucy was messing with her, but still it irritated her not to have a straight answer. Aquarius stomped up behind her giving Lucy's bad a serial killer grin which she noticed Lucy's demeanor almost instantly changed. As she froze mid step 'I feel a disturbance in the force…' she thought worriedly.

Lucy tilted her head back again finding Aquarius right behind her "What was that I didn't hear you before?!" her Spirit told her. Lucy gulped then began laughing as Aquarius ran her fingers over Lucy's sides like she'd do when Lucy was a child. As fun as reliving one of her happy memories; she couldn't breathe…

"Ahahaha stop haha can't breathe." Lucy told her as she summons Magical Power to bind Aquarius before hopping forward away from Aquarius's dangerous fingers. Lucy turned back to her childishly sticking her tongue out at her "Nah nah." She told her before turning back to the kids with a where were we now attitude about her.

Loki snorted at the awkward position she was stuck in; Aquarius was half hunched over arms half extended with binds of Magical Power constricting her movement to stay within that exact position. Lucy let Fate pour in a little of the batter Igneel made into a pan that was beginning to heat on the stove. She put Fate back down on her feet before concentrating Magical Power to her hand then applying her shaping ability to it to shape it to form a spatula "Cool!" Igneel bounced next to her.

Lucy turned back to Aquarius pointing the glowing almost transparent spatula at her "Don't even think about it!" she told Aquarius who quickly letting the water she'd been controlling to extend her reach fall to the ground quickly just before Lucy turned in hopes of not being caught red handed.

* * *

_***Roar***_ Gray tilted his head back; his eyes widened quickly spinning mid air gathering power to his hands waving them in front of him as a magic circle lit up noting the spells activation "Ice Make- Shield!" he yelled watching as one of two Dragon's slammed into his barrier while the other caught Zeref safely it's claws before flying off. His Ice shield crumbled, but he'd already taken action activating another spell "Ice Make-Hammer!" he yelled flipping mid air while the Dragon was still a bit dizzy from hitting the Ice attack at full speed head first.

Gray brought the Ice Hammer down on its head again making it slam into the ground below him at fast speeds. "Gray!" he heard Juvia's worried voice turning to see he on Jet's back as he bolted for Gray's position, but from the looks they wouldn't make it. Juvia reached forward activating a long ranged spell a large blue magical circle lit up the ground just below him. Water shot up like a geyser reminding him of their first encounter. He grinned activating his Ice element slapping his hands to it freezing as much of it as he could before his Magical Power ran out.

Jet skid to a stop in front of the magic circle letting Juvia off as their friends ran after them in the distance. Juvia slowly deactivated her spell slowly, but quickly enough before the Ice melted and she ended up burning Gray; she got him down from the height that could have killed him. "Gray are you alright!" Lisanna asked being the second one to make it to the scene undoing her Transformation Magic she skid to a stop beside her boyfriend in time to watch as Juvia tackled Gray to the ground crying into his shoulder.


	22. Chapter 22- The first stage

The first stage

**Author's Note: I've found two interesting Manga's I've been completely stuck on Sankarea and Dance in the vampire bund. :3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

***Wahhh!*** Juvia cried loudly into his shoulder as large amounts of water sprayed out on to the ground flooding the ground around him as Juvia harmlessly pounded at his chest. She was happy that he was okay, but he could also tell she was very upset too. Gray stared dumbly at Juvia was currently hugging him as if he'd disappear. "Gray are you alright?" Erza asked stopping right next to the others panting; Gray's eyes softened as he closed his eyes wrapping his arms around Juvia.

Gray nodded "Yeah I'm fine…" he told Erza resting his cheek against the top of Juvia's head as he rubbed circles on her back. Erza turned away from her team mate eyeing the creature that'd come at Gray with all intention of eating him. The giant creature began to revert and grow smaller until it was just a beaten up and bruised overly toned for his age teen roughly about Darien's age. He was naked in the huge crater; curled up into the fetal position unconscious.

* * *

Elsewhere in the town of Magnolia old wrinkled hands grasped hold of the bridges railing. The small elderly women eyed the group that could be seen just beyond Magnolia Park near the girl's dormitories. _"A girl once told me to look to the future… I recently have and you know what?" he paused for a minute thinking of a future of him and Maria with kids. He then glared back at Zeref again "You're not in it! How am I breaking through you ask? It's simple it's all thanks to the determination my girlfriend gave me to look forward! Nothing more; nothing less." He told Zeref as he began to evaporate into dust._

'Determination to look forward?' She thought mentally laughing at how foolish her grandson is. She reached up pulling a long pointed pin from her bun allowing her long silver hair to cascade down her back. Tilting her head she eyed the Guild who called themselves a family. "I wonder just how long it will take for you to realize who I actually am." She wondered. She'd been within the Guild's rank for several months, but they'd been so busy none of them seemed to notice.

She blinked and her eyes faded back to their original blood red color. She smirked eyeing her grandson "To come back from possession by my grandson; your really beginning to amuse me little Darien." She mumbled watching as the redhead known as Maria helped Darien walk. She chuckled hopping onto the railing propping herself into a sitting position. Letting the breeze whip at her hair; her eyes narrowed and darted to the corner of her eyes "What do you want boy?" she asked.

Her real grandson floated behind her injured and glaring at her "It was you!" he growled hugging his stomach. His insides felt like they were being torn up even now. Blood trickled down his pale cheek as he looked at the woman he once respected. He power was unmatchable; the small display today was proof. It wasn't an easy thing to stop a possession… It was damn near impossible.

Grams smiled innocently "What was?" she asked bringing her hand to her shoulder to lightly flick some hair over her shoulder. The moon stared at her gleaming at her brightly as it has many times before, but only when that child came into her life did she ever see this. Before him all she ever knew was darkness and the many unfilled voids that were left within her when her husband died.

Zeref's glare intensified reminding her of her late husband when he got angry; he growled "Don't play stupid with me grams!" he yelled back at the woman. He was pissed! How could she double cross him like this?! She was suppose to be his informant on Fairy Tail! "I know it was you that disrupted the Possession Spell and forced me out!" he told her grinding his teeth in frustration.

Grams kicked her feet out over the railing a few times allowing a small moment of silence as to break out within the meeting she'd know was sure to come sooner or later. Tilting to the side her head to look over her shoulder she eyed her grandson Zeref curiously "So what if I did?" she asked monitoring his body language and emotions. They mirrored her sons; the resemblance almost brought tears to her eyes… almost.

Zeref growled "How could y-you love that thing over your own grandson?!" He said slapping at his chest to gesture to himself. She eyed the large Dragon creature that made a wise choice to stay within the skies minding its own business. Her narrowed at him in anger as he called his half brother; her youngest grandson a thing!

She looked down concealing her anger to the best of her ability, but he already knew that she already knew he'd his a nerve. "Because he's your fathers child; I love your father and I love that boy just as much as I once loved you." She told her eldest grandson as she gripped the railing tightly in her palms. Her eyes glazed over with water "Tell me Zeref… Where did he go wrong with your upbringing? Tell me why you killed my son… Why you killed your father?" she asked suddenly finding the water that ran under neither her reflecting a simple image of herself back at her.

Zeref took a step, but stopped flinching in pain "That's none of you business it's mine! So stay out of it nosy old hag!" he yelled at her using his free hand to wipe some blood off his face. He felt the rough metallic threads tugging at his skin and causing an annoying tingling feeling to rush through his body. It reminded him of when he was young back when he'd put the gums aluminum covering over his teeth. "Look… I don't wanna hurt you grandma Rea." He told her pausing recalling several good memories he had with his grandmother as a child "So please… don't make me; if you're not going to help me fine." He told her closing his eyes.

A tear dripped from Grandma Rea's cheek erasing the image in the water replacing it with something… gruesome. A sight she never wants to remember and yet one she can never forget. The world of memories was funny like that… "…" Rea sighed rubbing at her eyes removing the tears from her face.

Zeref turned on his heels signaling for the Dragon's aid "The next time you meddle in my affairs you're considered an enemy; Understand?" he told her as the Dragon flow down at him. "Bye Grams…" Zeref mumbled sadly as a murderous grin stretched over his face as the large Dragon's claws came closer to grasping the traitor.

* * *

Igneel dropped his stuff along the huge sandy beach that was filled with many people "Natsu this training is three stages once you master this you'll be able to keep your destruction to a minimum." Igneel informed Natsu who carefully put his bag down and was now digging through it for his swimming trunks.

Natsu stared at Igneel stupefied… It made Igneel wanna smack him upside the head sometimes. "Why would I wanna do that?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow as if everything Igneel was telling him was said in a different language.

Igneel sighed "Here watch…" he started putting his hand human hand to a palm tree watching as fire began to eat the tree under his hand "See how the tree caught on fire; watch how it spreads. If not controlled it will burn out the whole city." He told Natsu. Natsu stared intently at the flames watching as they licked at the bark of the tree.

Natsu took a deep breath in eating the flames "But I can just eat it? See!" he told his father now gesturing to the slightly burnt tree before them. Igneel sweat dropped realizing just how long a simple explanation of this might take if this keeps up. He had a headache already just thinking about it…

Igneel slapped a hand to his forehead shaking his head "Because this isn't your fire its mine, but if it were yours what would you do and the fire began to engulf Magnolia with Lucy and your kids there." He asked curiously. He had a feeling as to what he'd say to counter it, but he had a little hope that he wouldn't go there…

"Then they can eat it." Natsu told him staring at Igneel like he was a big dummy. Boy had an answer for everything didn't he? Sometimes Natsu was extremely intelligent… then there were days like this where every comment he made made you feel like you lost ten IQ points…

Igneel's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance; he loved his son, but for the love of his own sanity please god help him grasp it! "And what if they couldn't who would do stop it then son?" Igneel asked rubbing at his temples to ease his ever growing headache.

Igneel twitched in frustration when Natsu raised a finger in the air ready to comment again, but apparently nothing else came to mind sense he remained silent. "…" Natsu brought his hand down side. His swimming trunks in his opposite hand. He seemed to be in shut up and listen mode at the moment.

"Ah eureka finally continuing on watch what happens now." Igneel told Natsu putting his hand back to the tree, but in a different spot. Natsu eyed the spot confused; what was his dad trying to show him? Igneel pulled his hand away and Natsu's eyes widened.

"Dad h-how'd you do that?" He said eyeing the place the flames were; there was no damage to the tree like the first time. Natsu touched where his father's hand was the bark wasn't blackened it was normal; the only thing abnormal about it is that it'd gained a little heat to the touch. Natsu stared at the back of his hand that was clapped over the trees mid section. How had he done it? It was something that wasn't possible wasn't it?

Igneel rubbed the back of his head with one hand while propping his other on his hip "By learning to control this destructive power… Fire maybe activated by the feeling of love, but it isn't the best power to use without knowing control. Without control your flames run wild and endanger the people you care about." He explained why this had to be done.

Natsu pulled his hand away recalling all the missions he'd gone on with Lucy that most of their prize money had gone out the window due to all the damage he'd cause… And the very few times his flames put her in danger "I see…" he started turning his hand to stare at his palm. "Teach me." Natsu absentmindedly nodded to himself before looking back up to his father.

Igneel grinned at the determination in his sons gaze; he was ready… "The first stage is all about power and maintaining set amount of power." Igneel notified him like he was naming of a list of motorcycle parts that needed changing. "Therefore Natsu I want you in the water you have to maintain your flames at the deepest depths for an hour." He told Natsu, but found his son staring at him as if he was a lunatic.

"Um… Dad I hate to be the bearer of bad news… but I can't stay under for more than seven minutes…" Natsu said recalling when he and the rest of the Team went out to the beach for a break and he used the water to try and increase his power on his Fire Dragon's Roar. He hadn't managed to stay under long then and he doubted anything drastic about how long he could hold his breath happened in the past time since then.

Igneel closed his eyes wagging a finger at him "Oh no worries!" he told his son as he touched the tree. The flames began to eat the wood leaving a long pole that the flames ate a hole right through the middle. Igneel's Flames coated the pole protecting it like a barrier "Son… Meet your new best friend!" Igneel told him tossing him the long pole.


	23. Chapter 23- I love you

I love you

**Author's Note: Two chaps ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail**

* * *

"Breakfast is served!" Lucy said bringing several well balanced plates on her arms while her hands each held one. One sat unmoving on top of her head. She put down the ones in her hands then the ones resting ones her arms before taking the plate off her head and putting it in front of Loki. Fate and Igneel came out with a plate in each hand putting them down in front of the Spirits before running off to grab more.

Taurus poked the stack of soft tanned meal that reminded him of bread "What the hell is it?" he mumbled to Loki. Aquarius drooled digging in without waiting. Loki chuckled as he watched several of his comrade's poke at the meal like it would jump up and eat them at any given moment. The King eyed the stack in front of him. One of the kids had drawn a smiley face on it with a crown out of chocolate.

Loki eyed Aquarius's actions in amusement "Chocolate-chip pancakes… Lucy use to make them all the time for her dad, but he wouldn't eat em. Hell he wouldn't even give them a glance." Loki told the others something Aquarius had to explain to him when he began seeing Lucy's memories for himself due to their ever growing strong bond. "So Aquarius did… and well as you can see she kinda got hooked on them." He told them gesturing to the water barer who was already almost done with her plate with his fork.

Maya and Jimmy poked patties eyeing them in confusion "Strange… How exactly do you eat these things?" they both asked in union. Loki snickered watching Maya try to pick up the whole five pancake stack in an attempt to eat it, but three fell back onto the plate. Loki's shoulders shook a little as he waved his hands in front of him.

"Oh no no not like that; like this!" Loki said as he stabbed his pancakes with his fork picking up his knife cutting into the ends before bringing the small triangular pieces of patties into his mouth with a little help from his fork as people who had no idea how to eat them watched him in amazement.

"Loki did you get the orange juice too?" Lucy yelled from the kitchen as Fate and Igneel brought in more plates filled with pancakes. They placed them on the table before rushing back into the kitchen laughing and smiling happily. This was their first breakfast with their mother… why wouldn't they be happy?

"Second fridge to the left Luce!" Loki told her his mouth full with the fluffy pancake. He blushed he could get killed for saying this… Hell he could get killed for thinking it; he liked Lucy's cooking better than Mirajane's. He could already feel Mira's glare on him and she wasn't even here… What a presence….

* * *

Maria sat with Darien as Wendy healed his internal injuries to the best of her abilities. Darien groaned laying comfortably over Maria's lap feeling as Wendy repaired the damage that both staying in and breaking that Spell caused. His insides burned; he knew he probably more than likely had internal bleeding. "M-Maria…" he mumbled cracking open his eyes; he kind of wished he hadn't. He didn't want to see that upset face she made… or the tears.

He wasn't sure how to stop her tears, but there was one of many things he knew. He hated to see her cry. There was however one other thing he'd learned with this resent incident and he wasn't certain as to what he reaction would be, but he had to ask… "Marry me…" Darien asked between pained gasps for air. He felt Maria freeze for a second; she was probably trying to figure out if he meant it or not. She nodded against his hand when he cupped her cheek.

Wendy smiled finishing up Charle and Happy sat next to her eyeing her as she panted softly "You okay Wendy?" Charle asked worriedly eyeing the tired blue teen. Romeo held out his hand to her helping her stand. He was in loose black shorts and a long gray tank-top; Wendy stood feeling a little dizzy.

"Well there's no way you're walking home like this…" Romeo told her barely catching her before she fell forward against him. He blushed a little he'd never carried someone like this… He wasn't one hundred percent he knew how to either… He'd seen Natsu do it with ease to Lucy; could it really be as easy as it looks?

Romeo leaned down hooking his left arm under her knees keeping his right on her back "Huh?" Wendy's eyes widened as a blush erupted over her cheeks when she realized how Romeo was holding her. She struggled against him when Darien and Maria glanced at them when they heard her 'eep' when Romeo scooped her into his arms "Ah R-Romeo! Put me down!" Wendy yelled her cheeks darkening.

Romeo looked at her in a state of confusion "Why? Natsu carries Lucy all the time?" he asked as he began to walk away from the scene towards the girl's dormitory. He didn't get it! What was her problem?! He held her hands and every time someone looked she'd drop his hand... Was she embarrassed about being seen with him or something?

She blushed continuing to struggle in his arms as they walked passed the rest of the Guild members who were currently walking back in Darien and Maria's direction. Everyone chuckled eyeing them… It was adorable! Wendy tried to hide at least until they passed by "This is embarrassing!" she mumbled and began the struggle once again when the members weren't around watching them.

Romeo growled irritated "Whatever; quit struggling will ya?!" he yelled after getting punched in the face for the second time due to all the flailing. Romeo sighed; he knew Wendy was shy, but this was too much. They were alone and she was still at it. The Guild members had long since passed them and were probably back by Maria and Darien by now!

Wendy pounded at his chest "No I said put me down!" She argued, but Romeo didn't do as she asked. She tried to slip out of his arms but Romeo wouldn't allow it. Her long blue hair tickled his forearm and legs as the locks brushed against them.

'What would Natsu say to Lucy…?' Romeo thought curiously as he tightened his hold on her legs to ensure she couldn't get out of his hold. Romeo got in her face "No you're not well enough to walk; now shut up and let me take care of you!" he yelled hoping that what he wanted to say came out better then it sounded…

Wendy crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly glaring at the world ahead of her. "Hmph!" she huffed in an angered pout. Charle sweat dropped as she and Happy flow above the two; she'd never seen Wendy act like this before… Happy on the other hand wondered if Wendy would whack Romeo with something like Lucy did to Natsu when he carried her like that while she was pregnant and on a hormonal rampage.

Romeo flinched 'Yeah that didn't come out right at all…' he thought knowing he'd more than likely get his wish… "You're going to ignore me the whole way… aren't you?" he asked with a slightly depressed pout. Crickets talking to him through the night was all he got as a response.

Wendy turned and just glared at him as if he'd done something wrong! "…." She was completely silent as he stared at her angrily. When he said shut up he didn't mean it literally! Why do women always take things out of proportion!? He sighed; he was just worried was there something wrong with that?

Finally having enough of beating around the bush he decided now was the time to ask a question that'd been on his mind for a while. "Fine… Then I'll talk! Wendy are you embarrassed to be seen with me?!" he asked watched her eyes widen and tears begin to whelm up on the rim of her eyelids. Only then did he regret what he just asked her. "I-I'm sorry I…" He started to apologize, but stopped when Wendy hugged him shaking her head furiously against his shoulder.

"Please don't ever think that…" she sniffled; she caused this doubt he was feeling. She knew that much, but if there was ever a time to clear up that doubt… it would be now wouldn't it? "It's just… I'm not use to most things yet... These changes will take me some time to get use to because you're the first person I've ever done any of these things with. Date's, dancing, sparring, holding hands, hugging…" she mumbled blushing a little as she paused pulling away from his shoulder quickly pressing her lips to his and tightening her hold on his neck.

She broke apart before he could register what she'd just done fully and how to respond. His eyes were still widened with shock "And now kissing." She added still beet red. She couldn't believe she'd just done that! Romeo's arm allowed Wendy's legs to fall and touch the ground letting his now free hand come to cradle Wendy's cheek before closing the gap between them. Wendy's eyes drooped doing her best not to let the feeling of people watching them bother her. She heard a soft cough from above them from Charle as she mention to Happy that they might want to leave them be.

* * *

Natsu sat as far as he could down into the depths of the sea without water invading his breathing pole friend as his father called it… Tired of trying to keep himself at the bottom of the oceans bottom he picked up a decent sized rock to help keep him grounded to the oceans floor. His flame control was all over the place, but so far he'd succeeded in not letting his flame die out and that was the main point of this challenge.

On the surface Igneel drooled at all the pretty girl's walking around in skimpy swimsuits "Helloha sexy lady!" he told a cute silver haired girl that had a hair style similar to his Grandeeney's. How he missed his Grandeeney! The girl turned and he yipped loudly at her glare "G-Grandeeney baby!" he said holding up his arms in defense. "I knew that was you all along!" He lied as best he could, but just by how the glare intensified he know she saw right through him.

He fell to his knees when she took a step closer to him; spouting out endless apologize about letting his sex addiction get the better of him when she wasn't around. Yeah he could never lie to her… Grandeeney crossed her arms over her large bust sized chest dark blue eyes boring into his red ones "How many?" she asked angrily.

"T-Thirty two… I-I swear!" he told her wanting to smack himself now for letting his addiction go so far. Grandeeney sighed rubbing her temple's asking him if he used protection at least to that he nodded quickly. She sweat dropped mumbling at least you weren't a complete idiot under her breath.

"I kind of expected the number to be higher to be honest." Grandeeney told him putting her hands on her hips. She looked as sexy as always! The one big difference between Fairy Tail's Grandeeney that was from Edolas is that because his Grandeeney is a Dragon like himself even though she was over four hundred years old she still look like a teenager!

Igneel licked his lips making her sweat drop; she knew what he wanted… She couldn't lie though it'd been a while so she wanted him too. Grandeeney told him to stand up which he obediently did; he still wasn't sure why he always did everything she asked. She caught his hand in hers dragging him deep into the woods where he and Natsu had come from twenty minutes ago.


	24. Chapter 24- Possession

Possession

**Author's Note: Hiya ^^ guys I'm trying to finish this story quickly before I go MIA cause I'm planning on seeing about going to college the moment my older sister finishes this test for nursing! Let me know if I start confusing you guys XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Grandma Rea gripped the rail tightly glaring at the wide spread darkness around her. Her glossy red eyes darted to the corner of her eye eyeing her eldest grandson. "What kind of fool do you think you're up against boy?" she asked narrowing her eyes angrily tears still present as she paid no mind to the pitch black magical circle that displayed around her. _***Roar* **_The Dragon gave a roar like screech as it fought against a black shadowy fog that was wrapping around its body binding it.

Zeref rolled his eyes "Oh please grams your powers have long since diminished… however I will say that was impressive." He told her as they both sat there in a stare down for several seconds. Rea's eyes then darted to the Dragon in her hold when it let out another roar… Its presence… felt very familiar. _"Grandma Rea! I'm going out with Kelly and her brother's!" Zeref yelled racing to the door where Kelly and her two younger siblings stood._

_He was suddenly stopped when someone roughly grabbed the back of his shirt tugging him back into the house. Zeref looked up to glare at his father who looked at him with narrow eyes "I don't think so. Don't think I don't know about what you did Zeref. You're going nowhere!" His father towered over him; Zeref went to slip out of his shirt, but his father quickly pinned him against the wall clapping his hand roughly around his slender neck._

_Zeref were dull and uncaring as he stared at his father, but he smirked ear to ear "Got any proof to back it up old man?" he asked in a cocky tone. His father's grip tightened as he growled; Rea stopped the fight by forcing herself between the two. She asked if her grandson if she was alright and allowed him to slip out of the house before turning back to her son with a glare that could kill._

"_What the hell was that all about!?" Rea yelled poking him in the chest with an accusing finger. She stopped only to place her hands on her hip to gesture that she was waiting for him to start talking. Everything about the once calm household they were standing in disturbed by such a minor event… Or was it as minor as she thought it was?_

_Her son's fist tightened till they were a pale white before he looked away from her accusing eyes with a jerk of the head towards the doorway to watch his son's back vanishing from view. "Nothing mom…" Her son mumbled as he turned away from her and began walking into the living room of the small home. His bare feet tapped roughly against the hardwood floor._

_Rea growled glaring at her son's back sadly; why wouldn't he talk to her?! "Bullshit! That's pure bullshit; If you tell me I can…." She yelled out, but was cut off when her son smashed his fist harshly onto the harmless nightstand he'd been standing next to causing it to collapse. Rea stared at her son shaken… He'd never reacted like this! What was going on?! _

_Her son bowed his head "You can't do anything mom!" he yelled out; his voice was broken as if someone had just died?! She watched as he lifted the back of his wrist to his face wiping at it furiously confirming in her mind that her son was cry or at least on the verge of tears. Everything in the house at the moment seemed gloomy and untouchable… Even the topic of conversation, but that didn't stop her from trying._

_Rea's eyes softened as she closed the gap between herself and the living breathing piece of her husband that she had in this world. She hugged him tightly around the waist just like that day… They day they buried him her husband. That day was the last time she'd seen her son cry… till now that is. "Not if you won't let me!" she mumbled resting her head against him back closing her eyes. He seemed so much like his father it was unreal… This must be another thing they have in common. "Is this your final word?" she asked recalling many times where her and her husband had been in this very same situation. _

_He nodded his head still bowed allowing his bangs to shadow over his eyes. More than likely to hide the hurt he was feeling that he seemed to be hell bent on hiding from her "That's my final word… This is something I must do myself mom." He told her. _Rea's eyes drifted from the Dragon struggling in her hold as she looked at her eldest grandson wide eyed. Her eye shining with realization as her eyes looked back on her cocky looking grandson. The aura about him more ominous then her own and eyes far more deadlier.

A devil like smile etched itself onto Zeref's ever dark and eerie form. She couldn't explain it completely, but she felt almost as if she couldn't move when he looked at her. Shaken… Was this what fear felt like? "Something wrong grams?" He asked using some of his now replenished mana to re-stitch his wound closed. With that done and he no longer had to worry about his insides spilling out; he grasped a small needle Kelly prepared for him ages ago. Inserting it into his arm; within seconds all his pain just fluttered away on the night's chilly wind.

Rea's stomach twisted "H-How dare you!?" she growled. She remembered countless hours Zeref poured over her scrolls in an attempt to master all the clan's curses. "What did the brother of your girlfriend do to deserve this curse?!" she yelled biting her bottom lip when she realized she'd been the one to teach him all these things.

Zeref towered over her snapping his fingers breaking his grandmother's curse. "What makes you think he's the only one I've cursed grams? And what of them? All they are are mindless pawns willing to do whatever I want when I want with the simple flip of a hat." He mentioned a dull uncaring look gracing his features before he added "Pure morons!"

Rea's breath hitched… She didn't want to asked because she was sure she already knew the answer, but… "D-Don't tell me K-Kelly and Zed too?!" she asked tears whelming into her eyes as she realized the amount of damage she'd caused by simply teaching her grandson the Darkness clan's magical styling's.

She hadn't thought it was possible, but Zeref smile only grow "Yes…" he told her watching as the fog that once held his faithful Dragon friend completely dissipated into the night and the tall Dragon dropped down behind him glaring at her angrily. He continued his ranting shortly as he watched her stand in a well known defensive posture known only within their clan "And it was only possible because you taught me the family curses behind my dear fathers back." He added in.

As if her suspicions weren't hurting her enough; he had to confirm some of them and make the hurt worse! "…" Rea's body may have been in action… Her eyes may have been focused… But her mind… Her self-conscious was crying. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. The young man she'd been helping her son raise was capable of this?! Her grandchild was capable of this?! Where had they gone wrong? Where had she gone wrong?

What he said next made her heart stop… "So thank you grams. Because of you I've been able to do many things! Like send dear sweet Lucy Heartfilia into hiding and kill the whore that cause my father to go astray." He told her as he hopped back landing on the Dragon head of Kelly's little brother and Zed's older brother.

Rea stared at him blankly and in disbelief! She'd been aware that Lucy was training in the Celestial World, but what did he mean by sending her into hiding?! And the other thing he mentioned he couldn't possibly mean… "W-What?" Rea choked bringing her hand to her lips. It couldn't be possible right?

Zeref gave her a sly smile as he snapped his fingers; the Dragon hopped up spreading its long wings flapping them down roughly pushing itself higher into the air. Before allowing itself to glide to higher heights. The words Zeref spoke in the misted of this sticking to her mind as if they'd been pasted there "You remember that day don't you? Ahahahahaha!"

* * *

**Regina walked beside Lucy they'd just finished up their talk about the kids and how they will processed with the training. Regina tilted her head in Lucy's direction "Lucy I know that Darkness is the element you need to master however because my training as Elda's successor came to a halt halfway through there are several elements in which I'm not completely familiar with… Many in which include the Darkness element such as Shadow, Curse, and Death Magic." She told Lucy as they came to a clear area that she could train Lucy in without causing much damage or injury.**

Lucy's eyes drifted to her kids who were currently being given a lesson by her Spirit's. Igneel seemed to be griping about something with Aquarius "I see…" she mumbled back though barely focused she heard everything Regina told her. Lucy broke her stare turning to her teacher who sighed probably because she caught her not fully paying attention "So there's no way to learn it?" Lucy asked.

**Regina stared at her in amazement… She'd thought she would have had to repeat herself! "W-Well judging by what you told me little Fate has been gaining the memories of her previous life." Regina gave a healthy pause before continuing "If she were to awaken Elda's memories as well she'd be capable of teaching you…" She finished.**

Lucy sweat dropped "I sense a but coming on somewhere…" She mumbled in response to Regina's words. Lucy's eyes drifted again this time noticing she wasn't the only one not paying complete attention to her teacher. Fate and Igneel's cheeks flustered when she caught their stare before quickly diving their nose back into the books just before Aquarius turned around. Even though she knew this was probably setting a bad example for her kids by not completely paying attention to her teacher; she couldn't help it… I mean could you pay attention if you haven't seen your kids more than two times since they were born and they were suddenly right in front of you? She couldn't help, but daydream of the day when she could play with her children all she wanted…

"**Correct… But as you are aware the human mind is unpredictable to even us in the Celestial World." Regina stated feeling as a twig crunched under her weight when she stepped on it. They continued a ways away from the castle for damage control purposes "There is no telling when her full memories will be unlocked." Regina told her stopping their advances.**

Lucy frowned a little; she couldn't lie about it she'd enjoyed being taught by her child while it lasted… to find out Fate was her only possible teacher made her spirit feel uplifted. However it fell with an emergency crash landing when Regina explained the only possible way for her to do so was with her full memories back. "So there's no guarantee she'll get them back in time… If at all." Lucy mumbled slightly depressed; she missed the moments they'd spend together. To be honest… she just wanted this to be over. She'd devoted more than enough time to this insane child that had some kind of vendetta against her and Natsu.

"**Yes." Regina nodded planting her bottom on the ground before painting a clawed finger up in the air as a gesture for her to look up. "But thankfully we do have a Spirit here in the Celestial World who knows a little about Darkness Magic specifically Shadow Magic." She told Lucy watching as the young blonde slowly looked up to see a young man with short spiky jet black hair sitting up on a floating tree much like the one Lucy found Fate on that first time they'd met face to face.**

Lucy eyed the young man who was leaning against the bark with his head bowed, eyes closed arms and legs crossed looking almost as if he was sleeping. 'What the hell?' she thought startled when The Celestial Kings voice boomed from behind her making her jump. She watched as the boy peeked open and eyed her with an intense stare. The King yelled the boys name 'Jimmy?' Lucy thought wondering if perhaps he was one of Maya's brothers…

Lucy's eyes widened significantly when the boy seemed to vaporize into a black cloud of smoke? Maybe it can be better described as fog… The fog spiraled around several times before the darkened particles began collecting in front of Lucy displaying Jimmy in a respectful bowing position as color tones began to eat through the cloak of darkness that surrounded him. Opening his eyes and standing straight he held out his hand and smirked "I'm Jimmy Spirit of the Shadows I control all the shadow's here." he paused to raising his eyebrows at her a couple times and gesture for her to come closer "even yours." He said.

Lucy screamed very startled when her body began moving on its own towards Jimmy who gave her a cute boyish grin. As she inched closer to him; trying to fight it. "This is one of the skills of Darkness… A Shadow element form of possession." Jimmy told her when her hand shakingly extended out towards him as she continued to try and fight against the technique.


	25. Chapter 25- Strawberry

Strawberry

**Author's Note: Going to tell you guys something interesting o.- the bit about Grandeeney and Igneel's life changing events actually came from how my father and mother got together. Not kidding…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail…**

* * *

Grandeeney smiled stepping through the gates of Magnolia; the place hadn't changed much since she'd last been there. The last time she'd been here was about three hundred years ago on the night she and Igneel met. That was back when she was nothing more then what her daughter was now… a Dragon Slayer. Being a Dragon Slay both had its perks and its downfalls. In Dragon Society all Dragon's held a rank. Starting from the lowest which she'd rather call wet behind the ears snot nosed brats to the higher ranks such as the King and Queen of Dragon's.

Being Queen of the Dragon Society wasn't fun it was a pain in the ass, but I guess it's the job you automatically acquire when you mate the King of Dragon's son. Grandeeney sat down at a table under an umbrella of an ice cream parlor. It couldn't hurt to reminisce for a second in old memories right? This small parlor was where it all began. This was where he looked so dashing when he saved her from an abusive boyfriend. "Miss what would you like?" an attendant asked her politely.

_Before her stood a tall handsome man who had come between her and her boyfriend. They'd been together for as long as she could remember. She eyed the man's back before her letting the defensive position loosen up when she realized he was protecting her. Dark blood red short spiked hair caught her attention before anything else. Her eyes widened when she realized it was the same man who'd stopped to talk to her earlier on the beach._

_Nothing about him had really changed other then the fact he was warring a white open button up shirt over his swimming trunks. Grandeeney watched as his muscles flexed within the confines of the long sleeved button up shirt. The same dark lenses sunglasses over his eyes; his facial expression was narrowed into a dangerous glare as he tightened his hold on the big fist that'd been meant for her face. "Who the hell do you think you are?" The man she knew as Igneel asked her boyfriend._

_Grandeeney's deep depth sea blue eyes locked onto the name she'd come to know as Igneel; mainly his hand… watching as it gripped her boyfriends violently making him fall to his knees before them as he glared down at the man before him not caring about the pain he was in. His glare was deadly… harsh and cold. "Ahhhh my hand man you're breaking it!" Her boyfriend whined on his knees._

_Igneel glared down at him uncaring as her felt his finger and wrist bones creek under his hold. Who the hell did this guy think he was?! "Apologize…" He demanded increasing pleasure on his hand hearing feeling several small snaps. The man screamed on the ground still in his hold. They were gathering a small crowd due to the unnatural disturbance. _

_Her boyfriend glared back at Igneel "Fuck you!" He spat at him. Igneel's eyes unconsciously shifted to the girl he currently had behind him. At some point she'd sunk down to her knees. But her big wonder filled eyes still stayed trained on him "What I do to my girl is none of your business!" he heard the insignificant prick before him yell out. Igneel's eye drifted back to the man he had practically groveling at his feet in pain._

_Igneel frowned unable to accept that such a beautiful woman was willing to deal with a prick like this. She deserved so much better so why was she staying? It didn't make since with the way he mistreated her?! 'Your right… but I…' He thought his glare intensifying as he let his bangs shadow over his shades further hiding his eyes from view "Too bad for you buddy…" he growled angered pausing for a second "I'm making it my business." He told him bending his wrist more. His claws now digging into the man's skin._

_The man yelped loudly "Gah stop bastard that hurts!" He gasped out in pain feeling Igneel's skin heating up. Like he was on fire. His hand felt like it was being burned and he swore up and down he smelled flesh burning within his nostrils. _

_A low rumbled growl began to admit from Igneel's throat "It does doesn't it…" he asked uncaring of how he was hurting the human before him. He'd seen the bruises on her arm when they met out on the beach and he watched from afar as she healed her bruises with her Wind Magic… this wasn't the first time he'd hurt her. "How do you think she feels mister bad ass?" Igneel told him feeling the blood in his veins boil. Why was he so mad? He didn't know and to be quite honest he didn't care._

_The man before him hissed in pain holding up his hand gesturing to his ring finger as he continued "What makes you think I give a damn about what that reject feels?! You see this? This means she's my property and I can do whatever the hell I want to her whenever I want with her!" he yelled back at Igneel surprised when Igneel's touch vanished. Reliever all the pain he'd been in up till now… No doubt his wrist was broken; he looked up in confusion "Huh?"_

* * *

A blue hair prisoner sat within a bird cage like prison his head bowed while his cuffed wrist lay limply on his lap. He'd been locked away since he'd been brought back from near death by Wendy who'd mistaken him for the Edolas Jellal that'd taken care of her when she was a child. He lifted his head revealing his dark easily mistaken for black brown colored eyes. His bulky arms was painted over in what the warden calls a one size fits all shirt black shirt. The shirt fit him well enough he supposed.

His baggy dirt stained white pants bunched up as he sat within his cage lazing about waiting for dinner in utter boredom. It was days like these he couldn't help but wonder how she was… Was she happy? Was she fighting right now? Was she hurt somewhere and in need of help? 'Erza…' he thought as his eyes drooped. His oddly shaped tattoo that'd been needled into his face by his father just before he'd been sent off to begin building the Tower of Heaven that was meant to alter his fate.

***Intruder Alert*** A red light flashed as the security alarm around the prison activated ***Intruder Alert*** the system yelled throughout the halls again. Jellal raised an eyebrow as he heard what sounded like a beat down happening outside the door leading to where he and the other prisoners were held.** *Intruder Alert*** The alarm yelled again as if it hadn't been heard the first two times. Then everything got quiet save for the alarm that was still ringing off the wall ***Intruder Alert*** it said again.

There was a sudden loud crash ***Intruder…* **the alarm began to die down as the doors opened and a light fog of dust filled the room. "Yeah Yeah I heard you…" A female voice said sarcastically. Loud clicking footsteps could be heard as the person got closer.

* * *

_Grandeeney watched as her boyfriend went flying as Igneel delivered a rage filled spin kick to his cheek. He held back though… she could tell. Igneel walked forward poking his right hand thumb hard into his own chest "From this day forward she's mine… I suggest you stay the hell away from her." Igneel told him kneeling down next to him. Igneel grabbed him by the hair making him look at him as he glared at him "Got it?" he asked venom dripping from his words. He was just dying to attack the man again if he answered wrong._

_Fear coated the man's presence as Igneel lifted his head up from the ground; it hurt, but this pain was nothing compared to when the guy forcefully broke his wrist. Grandeeney watched the man she'd been forced into marrying through an arranged marriage set up by her parents crumble under Igneel's gaze "F-Fine T-Take her! I don't n-need that bitch I h-have plenty m-more where that c-came from." He told Igneel in hope of getting him to let go and leave._

_Igneel effortlessly dropped him back onto the ground standing upright walking back toward Grandeeney flashing her a soft smile "Shall we?" he asked charmingly holding his hand out to her to take. She took it without a word walking off with a man she met several times before, but was never more than just an exchange of a few words at the beach while her husband picked up girls. She took his hand letting him escort her to one of the many tables that sat outside the famous ice cream parlor._

_Igneel pulled out a chair for her gesturing her to sit making her blush a little; she wasn't quite use to this treatment… "What flavor do you like?!" he asked her with a big goofy but charming boyish grin. Igneel lifted his sunglasses up letting them rest in his spiky hair. Letting his burgundy eyes amaze and captivate her… They were beautiful… Looking into them now kind of reminded her of a certain flavor; one of which she normally hated._

"_Strawberry…" She mumbled under her breath as she tilted her head down to let her bangs hide her ever darkening blush which only seemed to worsen when he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. No she wasn't use to this at all… Igneel was so different… Igneel stepped away to retrieve their ice cream exchanging words with the young woman working the counter. With the way she'd seen him gathering phone numbers since their first meeting she was surprised to see him not trying his damndest for her number as well._

_Instead he thanked the woman for the large strawberry glass filled that had a bunch of strawberries at the top with a nice swirled topping of whipped cream at the top. Grabbing two spoons for them to dig in he placed the ice cream down on the table handing her a spoon as he put the treat between them. They were silent for a long time till Igneel decided to break the ice "Why were you with a jerk like that?" he asked eyeing the glass they'd both half eaten sadly._

_Grandeeney bit her bottom lip she didn't like talking about it, but… he did defend her "I didn't have much of a choice…" she mumbled softly. She frowned her eyes glazing over with tears recalling words her husband once spoke to her "Besides what other man would want someone like me anyways?" she whispered catching Igneel's attention as he put another spoon full of ice cream in his mouth. _

_Igneel propped his spoon up inside the finished cup eyeing the girl across from him. Her eyes looked so lifeless as she spoke those words. "Is that was he told you? That he'd be the only one to want you therefore he'd be the only one for you?" he asked knowing all too well that it was more than likely true… She just gave him a nod as an answer. Igneel scooted his chair over to her taking her small hands in his "That's not true… Any guy would be lucky to have you!" he told her lightly rubbing his thumbs over the back of her hands. _

"Strawberry please and thank you." Grandeeney told the young male attendant that stood before her blushing. He quickly nodded and dashed off with a quick right away miss. 'Hum he must be new help he seems kind of jumpy…' she thought lightly tapping the table with her nails. She hummed one of the soft tunes Igneel use to play for her on his Acoustic Guitar. That day was both the worse and the greatest day of her life. Back then she hadn't been the strong person sitting here today; she'd been a weak teenage girl who was hurt many times and although back then she'd been able to heal her wounds… she'd never been able to stand up for herself.

"Here you go Miss!" The boy told her putting down her large glass filled with strawberry ice cream sliced up strawberry fruits and a spiral of whip cream on top. Before she could thank him he rushed off tending to another table. She smiled slightly lightly running her finger over the chilled glass 'Even the glasses were the same as back then.' She thought unplucking her spoon that was dug deep within the ice cream. It tasted the same too. As much as she hated this flavor… She loved it with all her heart because it reminded her of him.


	26. Chapter 26- Curse

Curse

**Author's Note: Hi guys :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Rea stopped in front of the Guild; she'd hoped she could keep her youngest grandson out of his heritage, but with what her other grandson told her… she now had no choice. If she didn't teach him… If she didn't even tell him it could get him killed. She knew what kind of kid he was like… It didn't matter what it was when someone needed a helping hand Darien was more than happy to lend it. She was sure that if her grandson knew about Lucy being chased by someone he'd be one of the first people to jump to her aid.

He needed to know everything… That he wasn't alone in this world; that he has a brother and worse that it's his blood brother that's pushed Lucy into hiding. But she knew just knowledge wasn't all he needed… He was learning Ring Magic and was doing very well with it however against his older half brother he'd be nothing more than a mosquito biting into an unexpecting target. Barely felt at all…

There was another thing she now had a duty to tell him and for once she was unsure of how he would react to the knowledge. It could go either way… He could be consumed by hatred for his older brother or because of his mother's kind side that seemed to be wired into blood he could try to get Zeref to change. She doubted it would happen… but she couldn't shake the feeling that he would hate Zeref and that he'd be swallowed up by his own powers and succumb to possession rather than being the possessor.

* * *

"There are many styles's in which possession is possible! All of which are labeled under the Darkness Classification Magic." Jimmy explained while she sat on the ground looking up at him to give him her full attention. Lucy nodded in understanding; trying her hardest not to let her eyes wander to her children who were also learning something at the moment.

Jimmy unlatched one of his crossed arms keeping his elbow on his arm as his hand reached up to grab at his chin tapping it softly out of habit. "Lucy I'm told you have a limited time to learn these things. I know of a way for you to learn them." Jimmy informed her as he scanned his brain for information in his thinking pose.

Lucy rocked forward with a gasp before breaking out into a big smile "Really!?" Lucy asked. Jimmy nodded unconsciously clearly still in deep thought. His gaze looked dazed almost as if he was calculating something complicated. His expression suddenly turned and his expression looked strained.

"But there's a problem with that method… The method consists of Cursing one or both eyes which will allow you to do many things. It acts like a mirror in a sense once seen the technique itself is easy to pick up as long as you have knowledge about the arts and a sense of control." Jimmy started as he released his shadow.

Lucy eyed as it carved out the basics of how it works… It looked so complicated. And to her it didn't make any sense at all. "I'm not sure I follow?" Lucy told truthfully eyeing the poor makeshift step by step directions as to how this curse worked… Jimmy rubbed the back of his head looking very confused himself.

"**Lucy when you were here last time you and your daughter Fate took time within the two days you were here too read several dozen Celestial books…" Regina began taking on a thoughtful stare. Lucy tilted her head to face Regina as she spoke.**

Raising a questioning eyebrow "Yeah what about it?" Lucy asked bringing her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them tightly. They'd done many things those two days in the Celestial World. They seemed to last forever, but what Lucy wouldn't give to be able to turn back the clock just so she could tell Fate all the unspoken nothings she'd wished to tell her before she lost her.

**Regina hated bring this topic up… Lucy may not have lost Fate per say, but the pain of seeing Fate's struck down in front of her was a lot to take. "Those books in which you read about the Elemental ties between emotions and Magic… You remember them right?" She asked frowning as a tear trickled down her cheek to her chin.**

Jimmy frowned at that; he'd been told about what happened, but unlike his fellow brother and sister Spirits he hadn't yet formed a contract or bond with their Princess. "How can I not?" Lucy whispered her tone sounding pained. How he wished he could had a bonding link to her… If he did maybe he could understand better; perhaps be able to put her pained heart at ease.

"I mean everything I did with… no I mean everything to do with my kids is sealed within my memory." Lucy told them Jimmy bowed his head; their Princess was certainly something… "Our time together is something priceless and as painful as it is I will never forget." She finished sincerely. Tears glossed over her eyes, but didn't build up at the rim. Jimmy frowned if only his mother thought the same way Lucy did… He now knew why all the Spirits loved her; it was far more than her loyalty.

**Regina's eyes shifted in Jimmy's direction well aware of him and his mother's situation towards each other before she died. Deciding it would probably be best to change the topic of conversation "Well that's exactly what Jimmy is trying to say… This technique is to help you store Magic you see in your memory bank and allow you to dissect the technique and learn it within a matter of seconds of merely witnessing it." she told Lucy still eyeing the King's youngest son. **

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked up to face Regina who was eyeing Jimmy. His head was bowed but she could sense sadness radiating off him? Had she said something wrong? She turned back to Regina "M-Memory…" Lucy stuttered in shock… In the back of her mind she found herself wondering about Jimmy and what caused his sudden sadness.

**Regina gave her a half grin "It's known as an ancient Magic called Memory-Make. It is a type of Molding Magic!" she said hoping that this new information would clear things up for her a little. **

"M-Molding Magic?!" Lucy mumbled under her breath… _Ice-Make Hammer! _'Gray…' she thought remembering her Ice teammate's Magic. She kinda missed her loud rowdy partners.

**Regina nodded "Indeed he is also a Molding Magic Wizard." She started pausing only to organize her thoughts. Not wanting to confuse the poor girl with the already confusing subject. "However this Molding will be different; it can be better explained by comparing it to a Lacrima computer's copy and pasting functions." She added being sure to word things carefully.**

**Regina walked over to the picture Jimmy made pointing to the big rounded eyes of the oddly shaped human face "You're eyes watch the technique being cast and makes a memory out of it or as in my just resent statement copies it." She told Lucy turning to her.**

"**But a simple memory copy isn't enough to learn the Magic; no you also need knowledge of the various sets of emotions which draw out each element. As long as you understand the fundamental basics of how to summon up each Elemental Magic you will be able to learn and create new techniques and unknown possible Magical Styles." Regina finished.**

Lucy brought her hand up eyeing her hand intently _"Magical Power is an amazing thing; it can be formed… shaped to the Master's desire."_ _Cancer said as the scissors in his right hand vanished and he closed his hand into a tight fist letting it beam with Magical Power. He reshaped it from a fist bringing it to a pointed sword as he reopened his fist extending his fingers. "As long as you stay creative with the forms of your Magical Power you produce; I have little doubt in my mind that you won't be able to get passed every and anything." He told her as the Magical Power crawled back into his body._

Flash

_Over the course of her following this one animal she'd seen a fight to protect the cub on her shoulder, she'd seen the large female fox show a caring face when her kit licked at her battle wounds, she'd seen many different emotions display on the beautiful foxes face. She'd also noticed that each time a different power was summoned to the fox's disposal with anger came lightning, with sadness came water, with love came fire…_

'_So our emotions are linked to the elements…' she thought startled when the large blue fox stopped and looked back at Lucy. __**"Your one hundred percent right…" **__a voice said coming out of nowhere as Lucy stared into the fox's pretty silver eyes that looked frighteningly similar to Fate's when she'd seen her for the first time._

Flash

_Lucy absently nodded in understanding "What about…" started only to be cute off __**"What about Natsu? His powers are interesting actually; Fire is a hard magic to come by in a person because it comes from love… His story however is a twisted one…" **__the fox told her. Lucy looked thoughtful as she tilted her head back curiously "Interesting?" she asked eyeing the fox as it peaked open its eye. _

"_**He loved his parents, but they abandoned him out in the middle of nowhere, but even so he still felt nothing but love toward them no hatred whatsoever after being abandoned. His love only continued to grow when Igneel took him under his wing teaching him the art of both Fire and Dragon magic. His powers even now are growing because he's found a newer stronger love… You make him stronger every day because of the love you both share Lucy." **__She told Lucy who looked deep in thought._

"I-I see… So it's almost like the training I did with my Spirits and you, but with the helpful cursed eye's idea I'm able to watch and learn as most say rather than be taught the long way of needing several explanations and long training hours." Lucy said watching as Jimmy looked up at her giving a small nod.

His saddened face masked as quickly as it was seen as he forced his brain to focus on the topic at hand "Precisely!" he told her flashing her a small smile as he walked up to her. He brought his hand up and began patting her head lightly before continuing "You catch on quick Lucy no wonder you were able to master Granny Elda's ace in the hole." He told her closing his eyes chuckling.

Lucy froze out of surprise… "G-G-Granny?! Eh!"

* * *

"Hello?" Granny Rea spoke as she poked her head into the darkened Guild Hall; It was completely void of people. She closed the door behind her taking several steps forward "Anyone here?" She asked looking around for any movement. 'Hum maybe they're in the study?' she thought turning down the hall to the left that was well lit by torches leading to the Guild's Study Hall.

'Zeref…' she thought hoping for this to have a good outcome. She never suspected; Clare's sudden death had anything to do with her eldest grandson… It was hard to imagine him as a murder since she'd known him all his life. All she could picture was the cute little child that ran around playing hide and seek with his friends. Where was that boy now?

She couldn't think about him now… not now; if she did she knew she'd lose what little nerve she had to face her youngest grandchild. ***Creek* **The door gave that eerie sound as she stepped into the large study hall"Hello?!" she called out. In the seemingly empty room; stepping slowly down the stairs.

Stopping at the bottom she examined the empty room "This is odd there not here either?" she said stepping closer to the tables eyeing all the books that lay forgotten along the tables surfaces. She smiled a little this Guild is certainly something… One of the torches flicked towards the back of the study 'Huh someone is here?' she thought jogging her way to the end of the study. She turned the corner "Hi I'm looking for M-My…" She stopped her eyes wide as her eyes became glossy at the figure that stood before her.


	27. Chapter 27- Guilt

Guilt

Author's Note: I know I shouldn't ask yet, but I'm gonna so I can start figuring out how to start a continuance to this story. Anyone interested in a part 3? I have some ideas for it I've kinda actually planted them into the story… Anyways let me know how you guys feel about the idea so I can start twisting up odd ideas early on; if not I'll know a head of time not to play detail wiz =.="

Enjoy guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Rea's eyes were widened as she stared at the figure cloaked by the shadows the torches that lit the room outlining her features. It'd been years since they'd met face to face like this… But she knew that face anywhere! _***Knock Knock* **__Rea stopped finished drying the white dish plate she had in her hands carefully placing it into its respective place. A secondary knock came "Coming!" Rea yelled as she turned on her heels on the hardwood floor beneath her small feet._

_Her feet lightly tapped against the floor as she made her way to her houses front door. Rea grabbed the handle giving it a light twist before hearing a soft click. She gave the door a light tug back and allowed it to slowly swing open. Before her stood a young girl with long waist length hair pulled back into a ponytail, beaming amber eye that were filled with curiosity and wonder, she was warring a simple gray tank top and white shorts that were far too short for a child her age to be warring, but to make up for the inappropriate display of skin from a child her age she wore knee length white stockings with gray stripes._

_The young child looked up at her and smiled brightly as she closed the gap between them hugging Rea's legs "Granny Rea! Is Zeref here today?!" she spoke loudly but clearly. _Yes she knew this child well… Rea reached for the figure as she walked forward towards the table the figure was laid out across. Rea touched the girls stoned cheek softly rubbing her thumb over the crystallized tear streaks.

So consumed by what laid before her eyes and the thundering of guilt clashing within her she didn't notice the door creek open. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her "Grandma?" Darien's voice shook her from her dazed state, but she didn't look away… How could she when she was partly to blame for all this? "What are you doing here?" Darien asked Maria at his side letting him use her as crutch of sorts.

Rea eyed the painful and fearful expression on her face. All she could picture was the beautiful, brilliant and kind girl she'd come to know throughout the years. Rea's shaky hand came to her mouth "Kelly…" She mumbled as the tears that'd been building up began to make tracks down her cheeks "I'm sorry." She started. She had to fix this… No she would fix this, but even so that wouldn't make the experience she had any less better "I'm so sorry…" she apologized.

Darien was confused as they came closer; the rest of the Guild members were laughing as they came in standing on the stair case, but it instantly became silent when they noticed Darien's grandmother by the stoned woman they found in the woods towards the back of the Guild Library. "Huh?" Darien asked with a raised eyebrow "Gram what's wrong and what are you…" He paused when his eyes landed on the woman that was encased in stone.

* * *

Lucy asked eyeing the ground below her feet unlike the tiled floors in the castle which gave you the feeling of walking aimlessly through with its transparent display of all the radiant magical balls of star energy compared to the seemingly normal earthly dirt currently below her feet. "You said there was a problem with this method? What is it?" Lucy asked watching as several small bubbles seeped out of the seemingly normal area.

The bubbles separated from the ground and began floating around them; she swore as one slipped past her she saw one of her dreams reflected in it. She shrugged it must have been her imagination… but then again this was the Celestial World so she supposed she did indeed see her desire within the reflection. "I don't know how to perform this Magic yet, but when I do you'll be the first person I've used it on… There's no telling what it will do to you Princess." Jimmy informed her frowning at his inability to help their Princess.

Lucy smiled a little she already knew it would be something along those lines "I kind of figure as much, but as long as it allows me to defeat Zeref it'll even out." Lucy told him. Jimmy rubbed at the back of his neck and apologized silently so silently that with her so deep in thought she hadn't heard him. Lucy shook out of her thoughts when she heard a loud squeal of laughter from behind her from inside the castle "So I can't train until you learn it?" Lucy asked fighting the growing smile. She could hear Aquarius's rants as she chased the two hyper twins about the castle who she could only guess got bored of her Spirits teachings.

**Regina lightly brought her paw up to her face and coughed in her hand to get Lucy's full attention; Lucy looked up giving them her now full attention "Not exactly; remember you have Basic Elemental Foundations down…" Regina told her. This was a delicate part of her training so there was no way of really getting around this even thought when she'd been told the way to learn was to watch, listen and practice. However that requires time that they just didn't have…**

"What's your point? I've studied those…" Lucy told them tilting her head towards them curiously. She didn't get it why did she have to study them again? Didn't she already have a good understanding of Elements and their Foundations? It wasn't that she wouldn't do it; it was simply she wasn't motivated to redo what she's already done without a reason as to why she had to look it over a secondary time.

**Regina sighed softly closing her eyes for a moment before looking up at Lucy very seriously "If I were to ask you about anything about Elemental Foundations could you tell me with a certainty that you could answer me the very moment after I ask the question?" She asked. Eyeing the blonde closely; she already seen the doubt reflected in her eyes. No of course she knew Lucy couldn't answer something she'd only had a brief course in. In Lucy's life time was of the essence so they had to cut corners to speed her progress along.**

Lucy stood in a thinking position; she couldn't lie to herself she knew she knew about the subject, but not well enough to be able to come up with the answer on the fly like that. "…" Lucy paused for a long time thinking her answer to Regina over carefully not wanting to waste their time by saying she could then later realized she couldn't. The thoughts in her head drove her to one conclusion "I can answer it, but I don't think I'd come to it quickly…" Lucy notified them sadly.

She hated causing trouble for everyone especially her Loyal Spirits that have walked by her side from the very beginning. Enduring her… Teaching her… Caring for her. She loved her Spirits, but they were doing far too much for her sake; it was high time she learned to do things for herself, her Spirits and more importantly her family! No… they were her family as well so just herself and her family.

Jimmy smiled he liked their Princess's honesty "That's what Regina is referring to Lucy… In battle you must be able to analyze any situation you're in as quickly as possible." He told her pausing to take a breath and to ensure she was absorbing everything he said correctly. When he received a nod he continued "Not fully understanding Elemental Foundations and going out to battle Zeref would be like; you going to an unlicensed Doctor to have a surgery." Jimmy compared to try and give her a much better understanding of how crucial this actually was.

His eyes drifted eyeing one of the many crystal clear bubbles seeping out of the ground as it passed by Lucy's thoughtful form. These bubbles were an amazing natural part of the Celestial World in which could display the past, the present and even future events. They were even said to sometimes show your darkest fears or deepest desires.

Lucy tilted her head in the direction he was looking eyeing the bubble that was floating before her. It was clear and looked she could touch it without making it pop. Unconsciously her hand reached for it lightly cradling within her palm feeling its gooey watery and somehow solid texture. With contact of her hand the medium sized bubble took on a golden glow at its edges while a silver on rush of light swiped harmlessly over the bubbles surface.

She smiled slightly when the building that housed her family became visible. The doors of Fairy Tail swung open revealing all the Guild's members goofing off and having a good time. Two children ran through the doors tackling Levi and Erza's legs asking them a million and one questions. Both beaming brightly as they talked to her best friends.

Fate and Igneel turned to look at her through the bubble waving at her seemingly, but she soon realized it wasn't her they were actually waving at. Natsu walked in with her on his arm; her waist length hair grown out to the back of her knees, but was pulled back into a high ponytail making it seem just thigh length. The other members turned to greet them and the bubble's reflection began to haze over before her eyes.

**Regina eyed Lucy awaiting for her attention to return to the task at hand… She couldn't deny though she herself was a little off task as well because she too had been watching the display. It seems their Princess only wanted a normal life with her fellow Guild member… No her family members "Just like that patient's possibility of dying on the medical table rises under those conditions so does yours with your limited knowledge on this matter." Regina informed her scratching her cheek lightly.**

**She was sure if she were to touch the bubbles floating before them something similar would be shown… That or her husband's tragic end… and that she would rather not relive "You must know these Foundations like the back of your hand! To be able to recite them verbally and mentally at a moment's notice." Regina finished frowning at the harsh memory she tried to keep suppressed deep within the corners of her mind.**

Lucy shook her head briefly lightly lifting the bubble in her hand into the air allowing it to float off her hand ant into the wide open area, but it seemed they could only float so far before they popped due to the atmosphere "So you're saying you want me to study until he learns this Curse Magic?" Lucy asked eyeing where the bubble had been mere seconds ago.

"Sort of…"Jimmy told her knowing just how boring studying was from firsthand experience. In fact his utter boredom of studying was why he hadn't a clue as to how to do the technique required! He ran his hands through his hair knowing he had to do this… He had to help this Master that he was growing respect for. "You be working with Crux of The Southern Cross; you will find him managing the Celestial Library." Jimmy informed her pointing in the direction of the Library making Lucy's gaze follow his finger. "He will be teaching you a Magic to make this whole ordeal easier on you." He finished hoping she'd master the technique easy enough.


	28. Chapter 28- Frustrations

Frustrations

Author's Note: Hi guys double feature ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Rea's fingers grazed over the statue that laid across their table; the little child she'd known so long was stuck in a timeless world reliving the pain and betrayal that was written on her face. She wondered just how long she'd been stuck within this frozen petrified state "I have many… many things to explain." She started rubbing her thumb over the girls cheek wiping at the hardened crystal tear plastered to her face.

Rea bowed her head allowing her bang to cover her eyes that was glaring down at the technique before her and the pain and suffering it was certainly causing to the girl before her "The truth about our family, the truth about your brother, and the truth of our clan." She said. She shoulders shook a little not wanting to believe Zeref could do this, but the only other person alive who knew this technique was Zeref himself.

Darien had the blood qualified, but she'd never dreamed of teaching him till now! "But first… I have a duty to rescue this child from the hell she's trapped in." Rea told Darien more than the others who'd run from the stairs to them. Seemingly in the blink of an eye. They were confused that much was certain and they had a right to be! Due to the huge secret of their family that she's keep swept under the rug.

Gajeel made it their first stomping next to Darien and his girlfriend. He growled "Hey what's goin on here?!" he asked he didn't mean to sound so angry, but he was a little upset to find Levi on his arm when she was suppose to be resting! You could tell she'd at least gotten a little sleep but still! The one thing he hated about this woman was how he loved everything about her; even her undying stubbornness to listen to reason. As much as he hated it about her; loved it about her ten times more!

Darien limped forward still a little woozy on his feet; If it wasn't for Maria acting as his crutch he probably would have fallen already… "G-Granny what are you saying?!" he asked wide eyed. He didn't understand… Truth? Truth about what? "Truth? You said my father died of illness and my mother died giving birth to me?! What truth is there to tell about our family?" he asked shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of the prickle like stabs he felt behind his eyes as orbs glossed over with tears.

Maria too looked confused "Rea what are you doing?" she asked watching as Rea's hand glowed brightly for a moment. They watched at the stone like skin starting at the girls toes began to slowly crumble away. It was like looking at a child with a bad sunburn; their skin peeling and falling off. "Darien I didn't know your grandmother was a Wizard!" Maria asked turning to Darien who held a just as surprised expression.

He wouldn't have believed it either if he hadn't seen it for himself "N-Neither did I…" he told her truthfully. The Magic circle that lit up below the woman's body was black the color of Darkness. "Gram how did you… No when did you learn… I mean I don't understand what's going on?!" Darien asked watching as the Magic crawled up the girl's legs. Turning to a Guild member he asked if someone could bring in a towel or something to cover her up.

Rea just stayed focus on what she was doing… She'd screwed up one too many times as it was; she couldn't do it anymore. It was costing more than just her family now… It was hurting both of their families. "Everything will be clear in time." Rea told him remembering when they first met her. Never had she expected to meet the great grandmother of Layla.

_"May I help you miss?" an elderly woman asked Lucy; Lucy walked passed a young guy who was watching her memorized as she walked passed him. Happy quickly and on purpose smacked him on the head with his tail making him do a face plant on the tiled floor. Lucy stopped turning around when she heard a thud "oh my god are you okay?" she asked rushing over to the boy that was about her age. His face was a bright red as she helped him up off the floor; he merely nodded in response quickly grabbing the broom and dust pan he'd been holding._

_Lucy walked back up to the old women at the counter who was looking at the young man who began to continue working with a sly smile "sorry about my grandson; he's shy around pretty girls." She pointed out. Lucy chuckled as she leaned over the counter near the women "I don't suppose you would mind as the kids say these days hook up." She asked making them both blush. The short brown messy spiky haired boy turned to the women "grandma!" he whined._ No meeting her was certainly something she hadn't expected at all.

The final portions of the stone peeled away from the girl on the table Jet handed Rea a towel. It wasn't much, but it was the best he could find at a moment's notice. The girl's eye fluttered open as she sat upright "Ugh where am I?" she asked as her once fuzzy vision cleared up to see red eyes staring down at her. Her she sat upright; she couldn't believe it… "Granny Rea?" she mumbled her thunder yellow eyes glazed over with water.

Jet stared wide eyed, but his view was soon disrupted when he got elbowed in the stomach harshly and glared at by Lisanna. Jet blushed a little realizing his gaze had been fixed on the girl sitting naked on the table. "H-Holy shit how the hell did she do that?!" Gray asked while Juvia held her hands over his wide eyes that seemed to have a mind of their own.

The tall blonde looked around her "W-Where am I what is all this?" she said slightly startled when she realized she was in her birthday suit in front of a bunch of random people. Rea handed her the towel Jet had found to cover her up. "F-Fairy Tail?!" The long bleach blonde haired girl mouthed as she looked at the famous emblem on the curtains. She was nervous for more than just one reason…

Rea asked with a bowed head "It was Zeref's doing wasn't it?" Rea knew the answer, but still she felt the need to make sure. Her heart didn't want to believe it… But her brain seemed to know better… Who else could it be? Their parents were dead! The only ones here capable of using the Curse Magic is herself, Zeref and Darien if he had the proper teachings.

Amber eyes looked down sadly as she held the towel over her body "I-I…Yes." She mumbled under her breath. It hurt what had she done to deserve that? "I-I don't know why he betrayed me like this! I did everything he asked without a second thought! I saved him! I loved him so why…" she asked more to herself than anyone else. Was everything he said a lie? 'Why?' she thought sadly bringing the back of her hand to her eyes wiping away her unfallen tears.

The Guild members all growled angrily pointing at her accusingly "It was you!" they yelled out loudly not caring that they were all speaking in union. All they could think of was the hell Lucy, Natsu and their kids were going through due to this! "You saved that scum?!" they continued glaring at the girl who sat like a proper young lady on the table.

She looked up sharply hearing a soft crack in her neck from the sudden jolt "He's not scum!" she yelled back. She brought her right arm over her chest to hug the towel to her chest as she allowed her lift hand to point at them angrily. She shook as tears trickled down her cheeks "He's loving, kind, caring and honest!" she remembered the boy she'd grown up with to a T.

Rea's hand fell to rest on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her "Kelly… I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but the Zeref we knew is gone. That boy you loved is gone." Rea told her. It hurt to hear; Kelly's heart twisted in her chest making it harder to stop the tears that were already making their way down his face.

Kelly shook her head absentmindedly trying to rid the herself of her own thoughts "No he's not he's…" she wanted to defend him. She wanted them to be wrong… But she wasn't dumb; just had a massive case of denial. Her heart an twisted again painfully. She knew no her heart knew the truth, her brain knew the truth, but her feelings for him didn't want to admit it.

"Been altered by time." Rea started looking down at the floor sadly "Indeed… And the damage done can now no longer be repaired." She continued looking up at Kelly her red eyes staring into Kelly's bright sun kissed orbs "Zeref is no longer himself. He has long since allowed his Magic to run his body and soul; most likely started when his father fell in love with Layla." Rea finished recalling the young woman that stole her son's heart.

Kelly remained silent "…" how could she argue with that? He'd been acting like this ever since they'd all been sucked back in time to this time period. He'd been normal before that or was that just a mask and he'd been like this all along? She'd be an idiot to not notice the darkness behind his eye that appeared when his father moved on after his mother died…

Darien was so confused as he looked between the two women in front of him "Granny what are you talking about?" he asked. He was barely following the conversation before him; if he didn't know better he would think they were talking about Zeref… but that can't be true cause by the way they spoke they knew him and they knew him well…

Rea sighed unable to turn and look at the child she'd raised after her son's demise "Darien… You're not alone in this world." She told him. This was the day she dreaded… She'd hoped she'd never have to tell him and let him live happily within the lie she'd created. At least then he wouldn't feel the pain of knowing….

Darien forced his body to hold up its own body weight as he walked away from Maria's support taking several steps towards his grandmother. It hurt to walk and he was feeling lightheaded with every step as he tried to comprehend what he was being told. He refused to believe it his grandmother would never keep a secret like this… "I know that I have you." He told her reaching a shaky hand out to her. She turned to Darien grasping her hand giving him a small, but happy smile "…"

She nodded sincerely "Yes and you'll always have me." She paused tightening her hold on his hand slightly as her gaze saddened "But Darien there is another…" Rea continued giving Darien's hand a light squeeze. Her hand glowed and he felt his body pulsate "Darien Zeref is your elder step brother and…"

* * *

Igneel eyed Natsu's figure as he surfaced trudging toward Igneel as he laid across a beach chair with a sliced open coconut in hand drinking a fruity beverage "Wow Natsu my boy you lasted quite a while!" he told Natsu. Several people eyed Igneel strangely and Natsu couldn't blame them as he got closer seeing him covered in dirt and a few leaves stuck within his hair.

Natsu narrowed his eyes feeling a vein pulse on his forehead "What the hell dad that was more than an hour!" he yelled, but curiosity began leaking into his voice "And what the hell happened to you?! You look like someone who just rolled around in the mud!" he asked knowing he'd probably regret asking later.

The snicker told it all… Igneel put down his drink "Well if you must know I was having…." He began but was cut off by Natsu who quickly plugged his ears. Getting a educated guess from the clues that laid before him.

Natsu shook his head as he watched his father lips move "Eh never mind I'd rather not know!" he told Igneel who frowned. He pulled his fingers out in time to hear Igneel mumble something about him being a killjoy. Igneel took a long sip of his fruity beverage; Natsu was mildly surprised he wasn't drinking alcohol.

Natsu crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently against the sand "What's next old timer?" he asked. He knew he learn about controlling his patients, but he didn't have the time to screw around… No they did have anytime to screw around and he was sure Lucy and his kids were working hard too. Not to mention their secondary family the members of Fairy Tail; he was certain they were working their butts off back at home. He couldn't let any of them down now could he?

Igneel spit out his drink and a little fire to boot before facing his son "You'll never stop calling me that will you?!" Igneel yelled. Natsu gave him a look "Right got it! Moving on the next step is compression!" he told Natsu with a sigh wanting to sit in the sand an draw out random nothing pictures with his finger "Your job will be…"

* * *

Grandeeney raised an eyebrow as she stepped into the Guild known as Fairy Tail; she looked around seeing no one so she began following her nose. She took several sniffs smelling two people, but they certainly weren't Wendy. Turning the corner she came face to face with a man with dark blue hair and eyes with his shirt off behind him was a woman about the same age with long wavy navy blue hair and darkly shaded blue eyes.

The girl was clinging to the tall spiky dark blue haired boys arm "I'm looking for Wendy…" she told them hoping they'd get her with no questions asked to speed this up a little. They didn't grant that silent request…

Juvia raised an eyebrow to the beautiful woman before her. If she thought she was gonna leave Gray's side so she could put the moves on her man this lady had another thing coming… "If I may what are you looking for her for?" Juvia asked politely but glared.

How dumb some humans were sometimes! Grandeeney sighed out of frustration "Does a mother need a reason to see her only daughter?" She asked crossing her arms tapping her fingers against her arm lightly trying to contain her growing inpatients. She watched them as they attempted to open their traps again. "Just bring Wendy she'll clear this all up for you blockheads…" she told them out of annoyance 'We don't have time for this…' she thought uncrossing her arms to bring her hands to her face to rub at her temples.


	29. Chapter 29- The color blue

The color blue

**Author's Note: I feel like I'm in a never ending brain twister…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail…**

* * *

Romeo grinned as he popped another balloon leaving only one left "Hey who ever pop's the last balloon gets to pick what we do next; how's that for a bet?" he asked turning to Wendy. Who blushed a little after having several seconds to think about the bet she'd been offered. Sharing an ice cream with Romeo sounded nice…

Wendy smiled looking determined… He saw the wheels in her head turn through those pretty sapphire eyes of hers before she looked up and verbally accepted "You're on!" she told him. She hid a grin "So is that all?" she asked curiously she hid her Cheshire cat grin as she looked up with her eyebrow raised. She grabbed one of the two darts on the table applying a little Wind Element to it.

Romeo didn't know what she had cooked up, but he was sure of one thing at least… It was going to be harmless. Romeo nodded absentmindedly "Yeah." He told her watching as she quickly tossed the dart letting it be guided to the target by her Wind Element; even though she'd missed the balloon by a few centimeters the sharp wind attribute grazed the side. _***pop***_ Making the balloon shattered to pieces making Romeo chuckle at the loophole Wendy found "Haha Wendy that was cheating!" he told her.

Wendy gave him a small smile and shrugged "Hey all's fair in love and war besides…" she stated before leaning forward teasingly as she lightly poked him in the chest "It's not my fault you didn't remember to set any rules to this little bet." Wendy told him with cheerful eyes. She vaguely recalled a tale her Dragon mother Grandeeney once told her about how a brave man stood up to the husband of a woman who was caught up in a horrible loveless marriage.

Romeo stated "You would pull a Levi and bring a quote into this…" recalling when Levi brought quotes into the conversation with Gajeel and while he was trying to figure them out stole a kiss from her unsuspecting boyfriend. Romeo rubbed at the back of his neck lightly wondering if that's what she was trying to pull. His eyes widened when she somehow stealthily managed to kiss him without him realizing she was there. Romeo closed his eyes letting his arms sneak around her waist.

She pulled away suddenly making him miss the warmth of her lips over his; She beamed a big smile "Let's go get some ice cream!" she told him. How he liked that big smile of hers… He was still very much dazed by the surprise kiss he received. That was when he realized something!

'Wait… she just said ice cream?' recalling all the sweets she'd gulped down already. Apparently there were many things she'd never tried because her mother told her it was bad for her. Well her mother wasn't completely wrong "…". He found himself completely silent as he scratched at his cheek deep in thought. How do you ask without sounding offensive?

Wendy raised an eyebrow losing the once beaming smile he'd wished would stay permanently plastered to her face "What?" she asked him. Her expression looked cute, but he knew one wrong word and that expression would change drastically…

He chuckled a little "Your sweet tooth knows no bounds does it?" he asked her examining her facial expression he must be doing okay since her face didn't show any signs of being upset. "A chocolate covered apple, two loafs of cotton candy, two sticks of rock candy, and now ice cream?" he continued, but stopped when he noticed her expression beginning to change.

She lightly shove him away and began poking him in the chest hard "What are you trying to say I'm fat?" she asked. Oh had he ever opened a can of worms… He could recall many moments where Lucy smacked Natsu through a wall when she mistook the things he said. He was now regretting opening his mouth about it at all!

Romeo held up his hands defensively "N-No!" he started, but soon regretted reopening his mouth "I'm just curious where does it all go?" the sentence just seemed to pour out of his mouth like soda out of a tilted over can… there was not stopping it. _***slap***_ Wendy spun around nursing her red hand as she began walking away. Romeo picked himself up off the ground chasing after her"Wait! W-Wendy that didn't come out right!" he yelled out.

Wendy's facial expression took on an angry pout as she turned a corner coming face to face with the famous ice cream parlor in her mother's story 'Stupid Romeo…' she thought as she sat down at the bar. She didn't notice Romeo nor did she really care that he was there "Strawberry large please…" Wendy chimed. The teen male had been looking at her strangely since she walked in.

Romeo stared in disbelief after catching up to her only to hear her order that out of all things "Eh?" the sound came out of his throat before he realized. "Wendy I thought you hated strawberry?" he shrieked remembering her saying just that on one of their dates. Did she hate him that much now; she was willing to eat her most hated ice cream?!

Wendy shot him a very Erza like glare "Don't you think you've dug yourself a big enough hole for one day?" she more of stated then asked as she flicked a long strand of shiny ocean dark blue hair over her shoulder "And I hate grape not strawberry! Show's how much you pay attention…" Wendy said lashing out a little towards the end.

Romeo flinched a little; in a few years Wendy might just be the next Erza… He shook his head of such thoughts "Look Wendy… I swear I didn't mean it how it came out." He started as he paused to piece together all the random things floating in his brain to make a coherent sentence. He frowned "I just…" he began again "I-It's like what you said the other day…" he told her…

"_Please don't ever think that…" she sniffled; she caused this doubt he was feeling. She knew that much, but if there was ever a time to clear up that doubt… it would be now wouldn't it? "It's just… I'm not use to most things yet... These changes will take me some time to get use to because you're the first person I've ever done any of these things with. Date's, dancing, sparring, holding hands, hugging…" she mumbled blushing a little as she paused pulling away from his shoulder quickly pressing her lips to his and tightening her hold on his neck. She broke apart before he could register what she'd just done fully and how to respond. His eyes were still widened with shock "And now kissing." She added still beet red._

"I-I-I'm not use to this stuff either…" he told her with a frown before continuing his almost mindless explanation "I don't know the right things to do to make you comfortable, I don't know how to talk to you without saying something stupid that as you say digs myself into a big hole, and I don't know…" Wendy put a finger to his lips.

Wendy sighed "Romeo shut up…" she told him. She eyed the bar that was before her; mindlessly staring out at the server who was getting her the ice cream she ordered. He seemed to be acting odd as he kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye. He kept going anyways…

"But…" he started only stopping because Wendy leaned towards him and peaked him on the cheek. Romeo's hand came to rest over the warm sensation covering his cheek in an attempt to keep it there even for a moment long after she pulled away. "What was that for?" he asked gazing into Wendy's brilliant and original shade of sapphire blue eyes.

Wendy grinned raising her eyebrows as she grinned widely "To get you to stop talking for a minute." Wendy told him giving him a combination of a smug and teasing look as she lightly flicked at his forehead. "Just take things slow Romeo…" she told him with a small smile as she watched him take on a thinking stance for a minute then sat down on a stool besides her.

Romeo blushed a little resting his folded arms on the bar and flashed her a big grin "… I think slow went out the window already don't you think? And if I remember correctly you're the one always jumping me not the other way around…" Romeo told her with a wink. ***Whack*** "Ow!" he said rubbing his arm softly as he laughed at how her whole face was red "Is it always going to be like this with you?!" he asked observing the cute blushing pout she was hell bent on hiding from him.

Wendy huff and crossed her arms spinning the stool away from him succeeding in hiding how red her entire face was "Mum if you keep talking about all the embarrassing things I do; then yea…" she told him. Romeo turned his stool to her then swiftly grabbed the stools side and before she could stop him spun her to face him. When she met his eyes met her eye her face only darkened in color.

The server interrupted before Romeo had a chance to speak up. The server was about their age and slightly taller than Romeo with sandy long shoulder length locks touching the base of his neck. "Here you go miss!" he told her placing the large bowl of strawberry ice cream down in front of her. He blushed a little "Miss your eyes…" he started, but was soon cut off.

Romeo slammed his hand down on the bar; a growl tickled at the back of his throat as orange flames licked up his arm "Finish that pick-up line and I'll roast you buddy!" Romeo threatened glaring at his target of aggression. Wendy blushed a little bit watching as the male in front of her waved his hands defensively in front of him.

"N-No It's not what you think!" He said pointing to one of the tables outdoors on the porch of the restaurant before continuing "I-It's just I served a older woman with the same shaded color of eyes about an hour ago. I mean that eye color especially her shade is extremely rare! Could she have been by chance your mother?" he asked looking back at Wendy with a curious look. He highly doubted it though just by comparing their looks. They looked alike, but that woman was maybe in her early twenties… there was no way… right?

Romeo cool down sitting back down on the stool beside Wendy; he shook his head "No it couldn't have been her mother her mother's a…" he paused when Wendy stood up abruptly and took off in the direction he'd pointed. They watched her sniff at the air for a second "Wendy?" Romeo asked getting ready to stand. After which he realized she'd taken off again "Hey where are you going?!" he yelled leaping up out of his seat taking off after her… without paying.

* * *

Pages flipped fast as Lucy sat within the middle of the room; Lucy's eyes were closed as she concentrated on the spell she was using. Jimmy was right this spell was very helpful… Five thick books floated around her all the words within the book being Magically imprinted within her brain. Her legs were beginning to fall asleep due to sitting in the same position for so long. When the books reached their end she allowed them to float to one of them seventeen piles of books she'd already finished reading.

She panted lightly tilting her head towards the couch eyeing her original bodies sleeping form. As draining as this was what better way to get use to Astro-Projection then to use it constantly during training. She'd been split from herself for an hour now… It was better than the messily five minutes like before.

_The creature snarled loudly ready to pounce at the unsuspected intruder taking off with a quick burst of speed. The dark figure responded by bringing their fists in an x formation in front of them; their eyes closed in concentration. Magical Power oozed from her palms connecting with the ground seeped deep into the roots under the ground. Lightly releasing the tightness on their fists to wiggle their fingers momentarily feeling the roots beneath the ground shift and bend to their will._

_When the creature was close enough the figure's for clarified as the figures eyes snapped open to reveal intense brilliant silver orbs. Igneel's eyes widened as he watched from his position beside his sister who laid in pain on the ground. The world around them seemed to pulse and the atmosphere seemed to change. The air felt different… tampered with. The figure features slowly became clear as their skin tone inked throw its once black hue. Blonde shoulder blade length hair shined under the supreme focus and concentration of Magical Power. Lucy panted a little "J-Just a little more." She huffed hoping Regina would hurry up. 'She was right I've only been here for like five minutes and I'm already out of breath!'__she thought._

"_M-Momma…" Fate's weakened voice mumbled barely conscious; Lucy huffed tiredly trying to get herself to focus once again. Her vision blurred every now and then even as she slowly turned on her heels walking to them slowly. _

"_Momma something's wrong with Fate! I don't know what happened; she just fell and…" Igneel said frantic as his eyes shifted around the clearings edge as he got off his sister who now looked unconscious. Igneel's eyes shifted back to his mother as her form began to flash between whole and transparency. _

_It hurt… She could feel the strain on her mana network just like Regina told her. It was like her insides were twisting violently inside her as she struggled to maintain her presence at her children's side till Regina made it there. She was so drained from the first time activation that she was almost limping as she walked to her kids holding her stomach a pained expression twitched too her face._

It still hurt, but not as much as that first time… Her real body laid across the couch sleeping! She sighed taking several breaths. Crux floated his way towards her with another large stack of books for her to read in hand. 'I love reading… but this is ridiculous!' she thought bringing her hand up to rub at her temples as the old human looking cross non-combatant Spirit gently set down the large stack of books that he'd picked up.

"You alright Lucy?" Crux asked eyeing her a little worried as she roughly rubbed at her temples. He was unsure of what would happen if they taught Lucy this spell and she'd overload herself with knowledge. Knowledge was a good thing, but to read so much in such a short time… He knew her brain must be killing her!

Her head hurt a little, but this had to get done so… "I'm fine… Thanks Grandpa Crux." She said beginning to concentrate again. The first five books at the top of the stack Crux provided began to float up, but was stopped abruptly as Crux slammed his hand down on them. Before Lucy could open her mouth to ask what he was doing Crux's face came close to hers eyeing her with his narrowed wise eyes.

Taking his free hand off his knee he snapped his finger and pointed to the door "Get out of here…" Crux told her looking extremely serious. Lucy backed up a little by leaning back and gave him a confused look that practically screamed 'Excuse me?'… "Go see your kids. Come back when your head feels better and not a minute sooner understand?" he demanded; they sat there for several minutes in silence.

Lucy looked at him curiously "You won't stop bugging me till I do will you?" she asked; Crux gave her a look as he snapped his fingers again and pointed out the doorway. Lucy sighed and held up her hands defensively "Okay okay gramps you win." she told him canceling out the Astro-Projection spell. Vanishing from before her loyal and wise Spirit to return to her original body which laid limply along the fluffy couch that was decorated with Zodiac symbols stitched into the couches fabric. She twitched and opened her eyes slowly sitting in a upright position; she quickly closed her eyes as the room spun waiting for the dizzy spell to pass.

She hugged herself shocked to find her body was all sweaty and a little shaky; she stood up a little wobbly due to her light headedness that'd yet to pass. Crux grabbed her by the shoulders grounding her body to its current standing position. "Never hide your suffering Lucy… Any longer wielding both of those spells at the same time and even I don't know what could happen." Crux told her looking genuinely concerned.


	30. Chapter 30- Mom

Mom

**Author's Note: Hiya guys :D how's everyone doing? Hope you guy's had an awesome 4****th**** of July! P.S. I was honestly trying to finish this chap before July 4****th**** to post it for you guys on the holiday however I was stuck on a rather surprisingly difficult writers block issue. Took me a while, but I have worked through it! Lord help me though if anymore are in my future! (Random nothing) Anyways in case you get curious the whole thing with the spell in this story I came up with on the fly when I was sitting in darkness trying to figure out what to put down while watching a candle flame. To be honest it only came to me when I blow out that candle to go to bed and began eyeing the smoke**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"It was your brother who killed your mother… and not long after your father followed her; I only learned just recently who it was that took both your parents lives." Rea said sadly as she stood before her youngest grandchild. Where had all the years gone? The young child she'd been raising was no more; replaced with a tall young man.

Rea frowned both of her grandsons had grown up into very different young men; one of which she was more proud of then the other at the moment. "I would never have believed it if he himself hadn't told me so." Rea's hands clapped to her face as she let out a soft sob. Rea took a step back shaking her head from side to side "Even now… I still don't want to believe it." she cried into her palms.

Darien's forearm cradled his still hurting stomach as he took a startled step forward "Granny…" he started his eyes were wide with shock. He'd always felt the story he'd been told was a little off, but never had he thought that he had a brother in this world, or that it was his brother that killed their parents! "W-Why did you keep this from me?" He asked as he closed the gap between them; resting his hand on her head as she furiously whipped at her eyes to stop the tears.

Rea felt Darien force her head to rest against his stomach as he uncradled his arm from his stomach allowing it to slip around her shoulders "I-I wanted to protect you." She mumbled into his shirt. Darien softly ran his hand over her head "Before yesterday all I knew is that they were murdered." Rea sniffled her forehead pressed against Darien's stomach. Her shoulders shook a little in response remembering that day.

_A tall young woman laid on her back within a pool of blood her slightly darker shade of strawberry blonde hair was being over written by the dark crimson red liquid pooling around her body on the floor. Stab wounds married her body; her final expression was one of surprise and horror. Her eyes were widened almost popping out of her face and her pupils dulled and lifeless due to death who'd claimed her. _

Rea shook her head she didn't want to remember that image of Layla; Layla of all people hadn't deserved such a fate. "When your mother was found dead your father was upset. He'd closed himself off… I suspect he was searching for the one who took your mother's life." Rea told Darien; she wanted him to know how much his mother had meant to him. How much they both meant to her son; his father. He'd lost his first wife Zeref's mother to another man's affections. He'd been so depressed till he met Layla!

It was clear that even Zeref for the longest of time enjoyed Layla's presence, but with this new information now she was curious… just what had changed to cause Zeref to kill Layla? "The day it all happened your father escorted me to the grocery store while your mother stayed home watching both of you boys by herself." Rea started; she could still remember Layla's beaming smile as she waved them off in the distance. A barely a year old Darien in her free arm while Zeref stood next to her limply doing the same.

Rea's long gray strands of hair slipped around her face "When we returned home; Layla was on the floor with a large pool of blood under her stab marks all over her. Darien you were sleeping in your room your mother had only recently put you down for your nap." She told for the first time actually looking up at the young man she'd raise in place of her deceased son and daughter-in-law. He'd become so tall…

Darien opened his mouth to speak, but Rea put a finger to his lips asking him not to say anything till she was finished. She didn't want to lose her nerve… "We found Zeref cowering in the corner by your room covered in blood with the knife within his hand." Rea told him. She remembered the version of Zeref's story; it was solid in her mind, but something about it seemed wrong? "His version of the story was that your mother put you down to sleep and someone knocked on the door." Rea started.

Rea hated remembering this day because even though she and Layla hadn't been on the best of terms as daughter-in-law and mother-in-law she felt happy to see Zeref not so depressed all the time. Zeref had been so use to being pushed away by his mother, sometimes even left alone in the house by himself all day and night while she went out to do something… If there was one thing she respected about Layla it was the fact that she'd gotten her grandchild to smile for the first time in a long time! "When Layla went to the door to answer it; he told us she talked to the person at the door for a moment before closing the door." Rea she turned walking back towards the back wall just past Kelly who was still sitting there wrapped in a blanket. Her brain looked to be processing something…

Rea reached out to a torch grasping it tightly within her shaky hands as she took a deep breath and watched as some of the darkness within the room snaked and slithered towards her before seeping into the bright flame. The bright yellow flame was overcome by the darkness and slowly turned black; soon after a large magical circle displayed under their feet and the flame seemed to shatter into pieces falling on the ground in random places. "Don't touch them… they will help explain!" Rea chimed as she saw many Guild members getting ready to put them out. "Don't worry I would never cause harm to this place." Rea assured them.

They watched as the black flames spanned out making a layout of… a home? Before several other cracked and split taking on a darkened humanoid shape. The demonstration was small, but big enough so that all of them could see! One of the much smaller black humanoid flames whined loudly causing all their attention to focus on it. "Zeref said he thought he heard you crying so he got up and walk to your room to check up on you. He said he reached for the doorknob and whoever had been at the door smashed the door down and rushed in." she told them watching as her dark magic moved through the sequence of events told to her by her grandson long ago by her command like chess pieces to a chessboard.

One of the flames effortlessly pushed open the door on the houses layout before rushing inside tackling another figure to the ground. It looked to be punching the victim, but everyone just assumed that was due to this show being a spell; after all nothings perfect… right? "That the unknown person began to stab Layla over and over. Zeref said he ran over to try and protect Layla and that the person's attacks were so frenzied that all he could do was tackle him at the waist." Rea said watching as several flinched at the idea of someone being stabbed so much. Eyes widened as the figure representing Zeref leaped into action dashing forth and tackled the person hard enough to make him stumble.

"He said the man stumbled back dropping the knife on the ground before turning on his heels and running out." Rea told them watching as the dark flamed magic danced accordingly to her memory of the story told to her. Rea bit her lower lip "That is the story I want to believe…" she paused long enough to wipe away the building tears on her eyelid "But I can't anymore…" she told them sincerely. For years she'd fooled herself into believing a lie… "For years my mind believed Zeref's story because I whole heartedly didn't want to think he was capable of such a deed… but when we attended the funeral your father kept a watchful eye on Zeref." She said to Darien as she her memories took her back to that very day.

Rea seemed upset… even a little nervous to notify him of this next piece of information "I-I recall seeing him smirking when they lowered her coffin down into the ground." She thought remembering that disturbing smile upon her grandsons face as she held little Darien trying to calm his raging cries. "Even though at that moment my heart was twisting and I didn't know why... no actually I did I just didn't want to believe it and from then on the relationship between your father and brother was a rocky mess." She said.

* * *

Wendy brushed past people even using her Wind element to leap high into the air over their heads so she could run faster. The man had been correct, but at the same time he was wrong as well. Not many people had the same shade of eyes as her just one that she herself was aware of, but the possibility of it being her mother was slim to none. She was grasping on to hope tightly though now knowing that Igneel Natsu's father had a human form! With this knowledge… the chance of it being her was far greater than before. She mentally wondered if perhaps she'd seen her somewhere, but that the time was unaware it was her mother herself.

She couldn't hear anything not people blow her, not Romeo who was frantically following behind her, and not the comments from below about people thinking they were having some kind of love spat. All she could hear was the wind brushing harshly over her ears and her brains many unanswered questions. It'd seemed like forever before she stood at the end of the scent that matched her mothers. Her heart deeply hoped it wasn't another version of her from a parallel world as she reached out for the door handle she'd gotten so use to seeing.

The Fairy Tail emblem stared back at her welcoming her back, but she was finding it difficult to open the door to see what was on the other side. She didn't want to be disappointed if it wasn't her mother of this world. She tilted her head back when she felt a hand on her shoulder "What's the matter?" he panted; he had to admit Wendy was fast! Wendy's eyes widened and blushed a little she'd forgotten about him in her little moment of excitement…

Wendy went to speak, but a loud creek interrupted her; looking forward she found herself staring at a tall slender woman. 'H-Her scent…' Wendy thought eyeing the woman's features with wide eyes. Matching sapphire eyes bore into hers with both an annoyed, but happy look to them. Long waist length bleach white hair, the long bangs that framed her face were longer then Porlyusica they'd been grown down barely hitting her chest, her skin was well tanned, and her body well toned. She didn't look a day over twenty five!

The woman smiled walking forward pulling her into a tight hug "I've missed you Wendy." She whispered. Everything was the same… The annoyance of being kept waiting, the way her eyes softened at the sight of her, to the warm embrace and distinguishable scent her mother carried.


	31. Chapter 31- My baby

My baby

**Author's Note: Double feature!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Igneel stared at his teachers pouting his arms and legs crossed; he was tired. He couldn't figure out how his sister could keep up with all this. His leg twitched urging him to get up, run around, play! Fate sat beside him a book on the floor in front of her as she sat backed up a bit her fingertips grazed the ground and she closed her eyes in deep concentration. They were working on Requipting Magic the Magic circle was weird and complicated and yet…

A bright silver circle surrounded by ancient marking appeared below her; he watched his sister with awe and even a bit of jealousy as the Magical power crawled over her cloaking her from their sights before shattering to reveal the matching Princess outfit to his Prince outfit that Virgo made for them. 'Everything comes easy to you…' Igneel growled as he roughly shook his head from side to side trying to rid himself of his own feelings. He couldn't feel like this… He didn't want to feel like this! Igneel jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder and he gave a loud yelp catching everyone's attention.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Lucy asked with a small smile; it was nice to see their progress thus far. She'd been watching silently at the door for the past five minutes before realizing Igneel seemed upset. Fate beamed and yelled mommy before practically tackling Lucy's legs. Meanwhile the teaching Spirits just stared in confusion as to why she was there and not training. Lucy noticed this and gave them a quick and brief explanation before turning back towards Igneel to see him a little… distant?

Lucy turned back to Fate who had her in a death hold and asked her to go back to her teachers to finish her lesson. Fate beamed and bounced off towards her teachers with a quick okay mommy. Lucy's eye's shifted to Igneel and held out her hand for him to take. She watched his eyes stare at her hand for several seconds before slowly putting his hand in hers. Lucy helped him to his feet "Come on lets have some mommy and son time." She told him.

Igneel watched as she silently gestured to his teachers that she was kidnapping him for a while before they both walked out hand in hand. Igneel stayed silent for the most part as he watched as his mother walked him through the castles gates. They weren't very far from it, but they were fairly deep into the forest too. Igneel found himself captivated by the scents and sounds around him and horrified even fearful due to his last exploration of this forest.

Plants seemed to turn their way eyeballing them like pray as he watched a silver magical circle light up the ground below them as they walked. Little Igneel's eyes darted from the brightly lit ground to his mother. His bangs tickled his forehead as Magical pulsed from his mothers feet making him look down again to witness as a magical ripple rushed over the forest. The various plants and nearby creatures set glare turned away as if frightened by his mother's unsaid threat.

Lucy simply continued on keeping Igneel close and making sure the creatures of this world understood one wrong move and she'd take them down. _**"In all the years I've been here I've learned one thing; the creatures and plants of this world only listen to those of a high power. If you have such power, but show you are unwilling to use this power they will do as they please… So to them you have the power and that you're more than willing to use it simply send out a shock wave over the land. Just a small but powerful pulse should be enough to make them back down." **_Regina's voice rang back into her mind.

The magical circle below her feet evaporated into Magical Particles leaving behind a strong sense of Magical Resonance clinging to the air around her. _**"You'll know when everything is alright because a short time after…" **_Regina's voice continued to playback in her head from an old memory. ***Click Click Click* **Her black heels clicked against the oddly soiled, but solid ground beneath her feet. She would have more expected for her heels to sink…

"_**The forest will begin to bow to you and…" **_Lucy smiled confidently watching as the world around her did just as Regina stated it would back in their training. She was right… it was nothing like she'd ever seen and it was certainly not something she'd have expected. Everything glowed brilliantly as if each and every individual blade of grass, leaf, and flower had been skillfully painted using florescent paint_** "Give off a welcoming glow! When they do this it is their way of acknowledging you and accepting you as their master." **_

She felt a soft tug at the hem of her shorts and looked down at her son stopping in her stride when he held his arms up at her. She flashed him a small smile as she lifted him up effortlessly resting him on her hip; she gave his nose a light peck before resting her forehead against his. Her eyelids drooped as her eyebrow rose closer to her hair line and her smile stretched an extra centimeter or two. "Let me guess you're upset because Fate seems to have a better handle on her powers?" Lucy started their conversation.

Igneel's breathing stopped for a minute out of shock and his eyes widened as he stared off into his mothers caring and intelligent eyes. "H-How?" he asked looking into eyes that seemed to give of a slightly saddened vibe. What could possibly be making her upset… Igneel turned his head looking around when he'd realized they'd stopped as his mother fell to the ground in a sitting position.

Lucy leaned her back against one of the glowing trees just before the light glow stopped "Mother's intuition." Lucy voiced eyeing her once glowing surroundings as the color faded to reveal a seemingly normal forest around them. Lucy ran her hand over his back softly while her free hand rested on the ground. Unnatural blue grass gave her a ticklish scratch against her hands.

Igneel pulled away from Lucy a little to show his confusion "Huh... What's that?" he asked curiously with a raised eyebrow. How adorable he was… his expressions look all too familiar. Lucy's eyes softened at the thought of him as her eyes glossed over with tears. She missed his warmth… She missed him.

Lucy frowned feeling the want to be within his arms again; not just in her dreams but within reality. "Basically it means that mommy's will always know what's wrong with their babies…" Lucy explained pausing deep in thought for a moment before flashing him another smile "Even if they don't want to talk about It." she finished.

"…" Igneel frowned a little "I-It's just that… everything comes so easy for her." he began telling her things that had been running through his mind. Igneel hooked his arms around her neck loosely before resting his cheek on her chest giving off a light sniffle "I…" he paused long enough to free one of his arms to wipe at his eye with his little palms "I-I feel like I'm being left behind… and I hate it." he told her.

Lucy brought her free arm up from the ground hugging her child tightly resting her chin on his head as she eyed their surroundings. "Everyone's different sweetie. Both physically and mentally no one will ever be the same as another. We all process and adapt to things in different ways." Lucy told him lightly rubbing his back again when she felt his shoulders begin to shake. "You're not excelling not because you can't, but because you haven't figured out your way of learning yet." Lucy nuzzled her nose into his bright spiky blonde hair.

* * *

Igneel handed Natsu a random stick off the ground "The next thing you will learn is compression! The instruction itself is simple; all you have to do is make sure that the flames don't eat up the stick and turn it to ash however doing it and listening to the instructions are two totally different things so hop to it!" Igneel ushered his son to give it a go. He was curious as to how long his son could keep the flames from engulfing the stick.

Natsu stared at the dried stick in his hand as he concentrated hard; perhaps it was too hard… Igneel's eyebrow twitched when the entire stick slipped through his son's fingers as nothing but ash now. He had a long way to go… "Again!" Igneel ordered tossing him another stick from the giant pile he had beside him as he sat cross legged on the ground. His ears visibly twitched when a giggle reached his ears and a small grin stretched over his face after he sniffed the air.

Igneel wasted no time in getting to his feet; he spun on his heels to see a chuckling Grandeeney with the daughter he hadn't seen since she was two. Natsu gasped giving off a big goofy smile tossing the stick to the ground effortlessly leaping over Igneel "Wendy!" Natsu yelled out pulling the girl who was half his height into a bone crushing hug. He hadn't seen her or anyone from the Guild in years! Wendy mumbled something into his muffler before he pulled away.

Wendy gasped for air "Okay you two straighten up we have something to tell you…" Igneel stepped up to the plate. Grandeeney stared at him wide eyed; they had this talk but she wasn't expecting him to drop the bomb now of all times! "We're your biological parents." Igneel told them smiling happy to finally tell his kids that they weren't parentless.

Natsu and Wendy just stared for several seconds letting the news sink in. They blinked several times in confusion; they understood the statement, but the word biological… to say they were shock by this was an understatement. "But… if you're our parents then we're…" they both muttered in union as they turned to face each other. Igneel nodded proudly muttering that's right under his breath.

Grandeeney messaged the bridge of her nose; was this really the time to be coming out with all this? Weren't they suppose to be training? 'Igneel honey your idiocy knows no bounds…' she thought watching as her two birth children's eyes flicked between her and Igneel her husband… She loved this man, but the way he tended to leap four steps ahead only to have to go back to step one always managed to irritate her to no end. Grandeeney shut her eyes and shook her head at the man she was crazy for.

"W-Why don't we remember you then?! I'm so confused!" Natsu trying to piece everything together, but was failing miserably. He didn't understand… He wanted to know why they left and more importantly why they have no memories of them?! Wendy still seemed in shock as she turned to her mother not just her Dragon mother, but her biological mother… Looking for answers to her unsaid questions.

Grandeeney frowned opening her eyes sadly "It will be easier if we start at the beginning…" she told them. She bit her lip; she wished Igneel had told her he'd planned on dropping the bomb when she got back with Wendy. She wasn't ready… She was prepared to tell them why she had to seal them… Why they had to leave them…

"Yeah that would make things easier!" Igneel laughed nervously noticing Grandeeney's demeanor. It wasn't that it was threatening in fact it was anything but that. Her eyes were glued to the ground with a sad daze glossed over them with her bangs casting a light shadow over her eyes, and her arms crossed over each other like she could break at any moment. Shatter within her own hands if she didn't hold herself tight enough. That's right… how could he have forgotten; she'd taken this far hard then he had.


	32. Chapter 32- It's love

It's love

_**Author's Note: Triple Feature!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail…**_

* * *

"I learn only by reading, being told what to do, visually seeing it done, and then doing it millions of times over." Lucy told him making him look up at her; he sniffled a little. "Sometimes I learn quickly while other times it takes me a while. It all depends on how much understanding I have for the techniques I'm learning." She explained further.

Igneel reached up wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "H-How do you find out how you learn?" Igneel asked staring up at his mother's big brown eyes. He watched her smile his way a proud glint in her eyes. Igneel blushed still staring at his mother as he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. It was a habit she knew well.

Lucy smiled "Well let's see!" she started as her hand glowed a bright silver; she began drawing within the air. "Magic's Foundation is emotions… meaning every Element you can think of and all the ones you can't are activated by your feelings. There is only one type of Wizard in existence able to use all these Elements. Celestial Wizards who specialize in Star or Starlight Magic. Star Magic is made up of every Element this world has to give." Lucy told him eyeing her creation. It was a simple table showing various Emotions next to an animated stick figure which preformed a show of what emotions.

Igneel stared at the table that was clinging to the still air around them. He watched as his mother pointed up at the top one. "Love…" Igneel read out loud for her; her pointer finger trailed off again pointing at the stick figure. Flames shot from the figures mouth like a flame thrower! "L-Love… brings fire?" Igneel said more then asked. He was shocked after all flames were very destructive; for something so destructive to come from the feeling of love its crazy… right?

"Yes now when you're born; you have no Magical Element whatsoever… That comes at random times in your life when a strong emotion takes over you. For your father that feeling was love." Lucy told Igneel leaning her head against his. Igneel blushed he didn't know how but he could tell she was smiling again. "He didn't know why he felt that way; when he was young he had no parents. I chalked it up to him loving your grandfather Igneel for taking him in as his son, but that theory can't be true because he said even before Igneel he could do Fire Magic… just nothing extreme." She told him.

Igneel's eyes widened and he spun around to look his mother in the eye. His father had no parents? "S-So daddy's a Fire Mage…" he asked. He'd seen his dad only three times, but never had he seen him use his Magic. Unless you count the magical charm he'd use on his mother to get a kiss. Lucy giggled nodding mumbling a destructive one at that. Igneel stared at her in confusion; Lucy shook her head muttering a giggled nothing under her breath.

Lucy then turned serious… "Now that you've heard and learned about Fire's Foundation it's time for me to display it for you." Lucy told him; Igneel's gaze slowly transferred from the chart before his eyes stopped to stare at his mother. Lucy's held up hand; she made sure to show it to him slowly in hopes it would help him grasp it. Silver Magical Power rushed over her skin protecting her like a barrier as her skin began to heat up. The light trickle of sweat that trickled down her face dripped onto her hand as flames began crawling up her hands to her arm. When it fell inches above the flames the sweat drop evaporated into a gas.

Igneel's eyes widened eyeing the flames in surprise "Mom you're a Fire Mage too?" He asked. Lucy extinguished her flames with a smile and shook her head from side to side. She pointed again and the table she'd created vanished and her finger began glowing silver again. She began drawing again this time of two bodies from the head to the abdomen then draw a table next to them on listing many Elements the other simply listing one. It was what Loki called a bar graph if he remembered right.

Lucy's eyes shifted from what she was doing for a second, but she still continued to draw away at the air as if she never stopped looking. "Do you remember what I said about Celestial Magic?" she asked staring into Igneel's deep brown eyes; eyes so brown they almost looked black! Igneel looked deep in thought for a moment before nodding "I'm a Celestial Mage sweetie; I can command any Element I want." She said demonstrating by making closing her eyes summoning small compressed balls of all the Elements she had basic control over.

The balls varied by color as they floated around them resembling the large floating balls of gas and Magical Energy that hovered over their heads. These star's as her Aries called them were however much smaller in comparison "Cool!" he whispered eyeing on that was a light blue with a light hazy fog circling around it and small Lightning shocks bouncing off of it only for the escaped end to be drawn right back towards the orbs surface. "Does that mean me and Fate are to?" Igneel asked jerking his head back into his mothers general direction making his bangs tickle his forehead at the simple motion.

Lucy gave a half smile "Fate has already displayed signs of being a Celestial Wizard. You I won't know for a little bit longer. Which brings me to ask did you understand everything I told you?" she asked curiously Igneel blushed nodding when he realized every word his mother had said moments ago to him had really made sense to him. "Guess that means you're like me! You have to read, be told what to do, and visually see it happen in front of you." She told him watching as a big goofy smile stretched over his blushing face.

"Anyways son…" She started organizing her placement of information in a way she would understand in a way that her son would understand. She pointed to the bar graphs next to the half bodied figures drawn in the air. The first picture had the words Fire Element Mage written neatly above it. A white streak started at the bottom and slowly began to rise up to its shoulder level. "A ordinary Mage controls only one Element, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. Celestial Wizards they have the ability to do what most Wizards can't and that is too master more than one Element." She told him.

He nodded eagerly; she could easily tell he was soaking all this up. "All of us have inside of us what's known as power limiters. These limiters limits can vary in power and take years to develop for a Celestial Mage within the high ranges whereas an ordinary Mage who specializes in one Element is immediately granted high levels of power from their Element at the get go." She told him point at the next picture which read Star Element Mage; there were several white lines starting from the bottom of the picture with random elements written down. The bar level was practically the same unless you count when their used in union which according to his mother makes up her magic; Star Magic.

"Wow…" he mumbled turning his gaze back to the small balls that mesmerized him. "S-So what your saying is people who hold one element of power their power from the very beginning is enormous in comparison to Star Magic, but because of that their Magic reserves grow slower than yours do?" he asked playing with the foggy air that twisted about the small orbs of light that radiated with power.

Lucy smiled turning back to face him petting his head softly as if he were a little puppy "That's my boy!" she mumbled giving him a peak on the forehead. Lucy giggled watching as he tried to his red cheeks; he was so cute! "Igneel…" she started waiting for him to properly look at her before continuing; she watched as his head shifted to face her. "What emotion are you feeling right now?" she asked staring into mirroring chocolate brown eyes.

Igneel reached up and scratched at his cheek while blushing a darker shade of red "…" he paused thinking about it. "A little surprised, slightly embarrassed, overwhelmingly happy, and loved…" he answered her. His expression softened and blush vanished as a thought struck him. Curiosity was eating at him "M-Mom… If love is Fire's base then what's Star Magic's base?" he asked.

Lucy stared at him; she hadn't expected that… But she knew the answer "Overwhelming loneliness and sadness." She stated as she leaned back against the trees rough bark and peered up at the sky above them through the tree limbs beautifully colored leafs. The small orbs that'd been around her to use as a demonstration diminished and faded into nothing.

* * *

Elsewhere a young man cloaked sat up on the edge of the tall building known as Fairy Tail. He stared out at the city of Magnolia; a city he knew well from his own era. Soft red eyes stared at an orange and blue flag that flapped harshly in the wind. It danced roughly, but the Insignia stitched into the fabric was as plain as day. _"Son, I have someone who wants to meet you!" _his father's voice rang into his head; he remembered that day, but most of all he remembered her.

He remembered… _A young woman stood beside the man he called father and smiled brightly upon seeing him. "Wow you're quite the cutie aren't you?!" She asked as she properly knelt down in front of him. He didn't know how, but her smile it seemed so bright… so contagious. Her comment for a split second made him want to say a smart sarcastic remark, but… __***Drip***_ The man tilted his head up to look at the dark sky. As he listened to the far off rumbling sounds of lightning; he watched it crawl stealthily across the clouds.

His hood slipped off falling down to his shoulders as the rain started to slowly kick up a notch. Red eyes stared up at the black sky "Not a star in sight…" Zeref whispered ignoring the snoring Dragon behind him. _Zeref exited the house with a rough slam of the door; she'd promised… His mother had promised she'd be here. It was a school function; one well known at his school. The mother and son dance… She'd never gone to it before, so why did it bother him so much? It was the first time he wanted to go; the first time he asked her to go._

"You weren't my mother…" Zeref started looking back to the flag sadly at the symbol that was engraved into his head. _A soft hand gently touched his shoulder making him tilt his head back to see who it was. "Oh… Hi Layla…" Zeref mumbled sadly; how he wished Layla was his real mom. She was so beautiful and kind. She gave him a sad smile and extended her hand to him._

"_Your dad told me your mom didn't come…" His father's thigh length bleach blonde haired girlfriend said. Zeref frowned and nodded; he'd wanted to experience this school function many times, but he didn't know how to approach his mother about it. Zeref took her hand allowing her to pull him to his feet with little effort. "How about this then…" she paused long enough for him to look up at her "What if I be your date?" she finished._

_Zeref blushed "B-But it's a mother and son dance is that allowed?" he asked with a slight stutter. This wasn't the first time she'd taken time out of her day to attend his school functions in place of his real mother. It wasn't that he didn't ask his real mother to go; it was simply that she'd promise to go, but would be a no show. She'd just send his father a text saying she was far too busy to attend his school functions; what confused him was his mother didn't work… So what could she be so busy with that she couldn't come to a simple two hour dance hosted at her son's school?_

_Layla smiled waving her hand in front of her face "Don't worry its fine! Besides sooner or later I'll be your step mom anyways." She told him as leaned down a little to adjust his suits tie. With those few worlds he felt all his sadness evaporate off his skin; he beamed at the idea of him being able to call her mom someday. Layla never missed a thing; she attended all the games and all the school functions his biological mother didn't bother even trying to attend. It upset him a little bit though because he was sure she was tired no matter how hard she worked to hide it after all unlike his mother she worked not one, but two jobs "So how about it champ want to be my leading man?" Layla asked holding out her arm for him to take._

"And yet you were always there…" he mumbled soaked by rain; he was cold, but he didn't care. The cold was nothing new to him. Layla was one of those few that loved the rain; especially running in it. As old and mature as she was she'd always had that childish side to her too.


	33. Chapter 33- Can't judge a book

Can't judge a book by its cover

_**Author's Note: Quadruple feature!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I don't own Fairy Tail…**_

* * *

Kelly shook her head at Rea "Granny Rea you don't know what you're talking about! Zeref says he killed her, but he didn't. He says he killed his dad, but I don't think he killed him either…" she told her. She knew for a fact Zeref wouldn't harm a hair on Layla's head. Throughout their childhood Layla was all he really talked about. She didn't really understand it at first and had been a little jealous of her getting so much attention from Zeref. She didn't understand until he'd introduced her to Layla and she realized just how involved his step mom was in his life.

She hadn't noticed it before… but Layla attended every game, every school function, and took every available effort to spend time with Zeref whether his father was there with them or not. She could see just how tired Layla was and she knew Zeref saw it too. There were times where she'd come over to find Layla's head resting over Zeref's lap sleeping soundly with the upper half of Zeref's body laying over hers; his cheek usually resting on her arm. Even when she wasn't doing anything Layla was spending time with him. Something his real mother never did…

Rea shook her head sadly looking at the floor; the look in his eye when he'd told her that. He'd been telling the truth… There was no way Zeref was lying about that. "No he did my child he told me him…" Rea almost jumped back when Kelly leaped off the table poking her roughly in the chest. Kelly respected the woman before her a lot, but she was amazed by how flimsy her faith was.

Kelly shook her head "No!" She yelled loudly to get Rea's attention; to get everyone's attention… "No he didn't! That's the reason he put me in the petrified state because I told him that on that day I'd been there! I'd seen what truly happened…" Kelly told her glaring at Rea. She couldn't believe she could think Zeref would ever harm a hair on Layla's head! Layla as far as Zeref had been concerned was his mother. The last time she recalled seeing or even hearing about his mother was when she broke all her promises. Before Layla it'd been her and his father that took turns collecting the pieces of Zeref's shattered heart.

Rea's eyes widened; slowly she looked up at the floor. "He blames himself because it was him who invited the person who killed Layla over because he wanted to talk to her!" Kelly told them. She'd pieced things together quite nicely…_ "Kelly! Your mother called she wants you to head home she said she and your father have some news they wish to tell you!" Layla told her stepping into the living room where Zeref sat cradling his little brother in his arms; a bottle in his other hand._

_Kelly pouted looking up to Layla who gave her a small smile "Its news I think you'll like!" Layla chimed her as she walked up to her giving the small girl a soft pat on the head when she began to sniffle and sob. She was having fun she didn't want to leave! "How about this go home, find out what your parents want to tell you, if you want to come back your more than welcome as long as you have your parent's permission!" Layla told her; Kelly hopped up and hugged her before dashing off without another word being said._

"What the hell I thought you said you were there?!" Gajeel ranted as he stomped his feet on the ground. For the past five minutes he'd been thinking that perhaps he had jumped to conclusions; now he wasn't so sure so far he heard nothing about her witnessing a murder! Kelly sent him a glare that sent chills down his spine; it reminded him of Titania. He'd never admit it to her or anyone else's face, but she scared the shit out of him…

"I'm not done dumbass!" Kelly growled turning back to the group who was patiently waiting for her to continue "Now where was I..." she thought out loud. 'Oh right…' she thought preparing to finish off the story. "I was half way home when I doubled back because I forgot to ask Zeref something. When I got to the window…" Kelly's head drooped letting teardrops harmlessly fall onto the floor. Her shoulders began to shake "I-I stopped and I saw a woman standing in front of Layla yelling at her. She pushed her to the floor and I-I watched as she took two steps towards the kitchen counter and took one of the big knifes from the knife sets." Kelly told them.

_Kelly's eyes widened when she saw a woman she recognized slowly walking towards Layla glaring with murderous intent in her eyes. Though her short black curly hair was a bit of a giveaway; she only knew one woman with that hair style that she'd ever seen at this house and the face she seen when she turned only proved her theory. Blood splattered from Layla's abdomen; it wasn't second before she heard pounding footsteps from across the room then came his voice "Stop it!" Zeref yelled running towards them tears boiling over the rim of his eye._

_Zeref launched at his biological mother catching her at the waist, but was soon throw effortlessly off and on to the glass coffee table that sat in front of the couch. __***Shatter* **__Kelly's hands clapped over her mouth watching as Zeref was sent crashing through the glass. Layla fought to get up to make sure Zeref was alright; for the first time… "Zeref!" Kelly watched Layla's expression turn from worried to that of angry an emotion she'd never seen till now. _

_Layla took several steps forward her head bowed "H-How could you do that to your own son?!" She mumbled as she took several steps forward. Steam radiated off her stomach as she closed the gap "You bitch!" Layla yelled as she dashed forward. Flames licked up her arms starting at her fingertips to her elbows. It burned through her clothes fabric turning her shirt sleeveless and revealing the Guild stamped mark that was usually hidden Layla swung so fast Kelly almost didn't see it._

"Zeref's mother caught Layla's hand; she must have used some kind of Nullifying Magic because the flames instantly vanished along with its striking power." Kelly said looking away. There were many things she remembered about that day; how weak she realized she was, how weak she felt when she didn't jump in to help like Zeref himself had and how she trembled in fear at seeing someone murdered before her eyes.

_Layla's eyes widened in surprise; she couldn't feel her magic at all anymore! "A Fire Mage huh how pathetic to think you can best me." Zeref's mother glared when she realized that in the midst of nullifying the flames she'd dropped the knife. "You want a Magical Showdown… fine." She told Layla giving her a light shove. Her fingertips glowed black as she thrusted her fingers forward before Layla had a chance to get her bearings back. A small black sharp blade like ball shot at Layla; Zeref's mothers face was etched over with a superior grin as she launched several more. They dug deeply into her abdomen causing blood to travel down her stomach and legs; while the pain caused her to stumble back but remain on her feet._

"Zeref at some point got up and got the knife; I don't think his mother had expected him to attack her in an effort to save Layla because he took her completely by surprise." Kelly told Rea more than anyone else. Kelly shook her head "The version of his story that he told you a long time ago wasn't a lie! It really happened; E-Even down to how after his mother tried to go after him, but he stopped her by standing in front of her with the knife ready to kill her to protect his little brother if he had to!" she yelled pointing to Darien.

"B-But if that's true why…" Rea was shaken, but completely happy; Zeref hadn't lied after all. But now there was all these questions swirling in her head that she needed answered. Why had Zeref said he killed her? Could that possibly mean he was lying about killing his father as well? Why wouldn't he tell her the truth?

* * *

"_Hey Zeref man what are you doing the games about to start?!" One of his teammates yelled rushing to his side as he stood beside in front of the huge crowd they'd gathered due to them playing in the soccer championships for the first time in years. Zeref looked through the sea of people franticly locating his family well his father… His mother wasn't there but that was nothing new! _

_Zeref frowned 'Where is she promised she'd be here?! She said she'd be here?' he thought ignoring the hand on his shoulder as he continued to scan the stands for his father's fiancée Layla. "Leave me the hell alone." Zeref growled shrugging off his friends arm. He heard a whistle signaling the game would be starting soon. His eyes gave the crowd a quick scan again, but frowned when he still didn't see her._

_He sulkingly turned and began to walk toward his team "Zeref!" he heard his name; his head jerked back so that it gave off a sickening crack. Tears came to his eyes when he seen her waving at him as she rushed towards the front row where he'd been standing their waiting to see her their; like she'd been for all of his games since they met. "Do your best Sweetie!" she yelled loud enough for him to hear over the crowd._

Zeref smiled a little "I miss you… mom." He mumbled under his breath as the harsh rainy weather beat down on his shoulders.

* * *

"Y-You see…" Grandeeney started feeling a hand gently grab hers; he turned his head to her asking if she'd rather have him tell them. Grandeeney gave him a small smile and shook her head "Thank you, but I-I have to get this off my chest…" she told him. His eyes softened visibly as he told her to take her time; that he be right there. Grandeeney sighed 'Well I suppose ever since we met all those years ago he's been my pillar of support.' She thought feeling him nuzzle his nose into her hair as he proceeded hug her from behind.

"After your sister was born we received a threat; this arrangement was the result of our counter measures against it. A-At first we opposed the thought of this counter measure; we're your parents and the thought of parting with both of you with you wasn't an easy one, but things happened…" Grandeeney paused for a long moment staring down at the ground below her feet. She felt so light headed suddenly… She unconsciously rested her hands over the strong arms that she was use to having around her all the time.

Igneel slipped his hand over hers again intertwining their fingers together; Grandeeney eyed the way their wedding rings clung to each other as he tightened him hand gently around hers. "W-We could no longer ignore the dangers that we were putting you in by simply being near us." She told them turning her gaze to them seriously. Her eyes were glossy "S-So in order to protect you we followed the counter measure our generals had come up with which was for us to drop you off in the human dimension to ensure your futures would be protected. But I took it a step further then we'd planned… Natsu were hell bent on staying." Grandeeney turned to Natsu.

Grandeeney eyed Natsu; he'd grown into a fine young man and when Lucy came back she was sure he'd be quite a father. Grandeeney's free hand glowed as she reached out to touch him "And I needed you to be there for your sister… so I sealed your memories of us and slightly altered your appearance to ensure you wouldn't be recognized. Something went wrong with the transfer to the world and you two were separated." She said lightly poking her head to Natsu's forehead.

Natsu's eyes went crossed for a second feeling a warm sensation beginning to radiate from his eyes "So your father and I broke one of the rules of the counter measures and found you in our Dragon forms. Igneel looked for you since you seen more of me then you seen more of him; I went after your sister because between the two of you she was the one less likely to recognize me… and remember…" she said as Natsu fell to his knees. Feeling a sudden sense of drowsyness.


	34. Chapter 34- Why (Part- 1)

Why (Part- 1)

_**Author's Note: Why? That questions going to be asked a lot ^^u few more chaps and I'll start setting up for the ending one big downward spiral…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**_

* * *

Kelly frowned Granny Rea hadn't pieced that together yet? "Why was he smirking l-like that then as they lowered down Layla's coffin." Kelly's bright amber eyes just stared; had Granny Rea thought that look was of a proud murderer… She wasn't far off in that guess. She recalled the funeral and what Rea spoke of very well after all she'd been standing right next to him holding his hand as he watched as the coffin was lowered.

The lower the coffin went the tighter his grip on her hand became and when the coffin was out of sight she'd seen that very same look she spoke of. "I can see how you came to thinking what you have, but no you're wrong. You see that day I was standing beside him holding his hand when wha you're speaking of occurred." Kelly paused to take a deep breath as she brought her hand up to rub at her temples. She still hadn't changed into the clothes Jet so nicely brought her to ware.

"I don't think everything had set into Zeref's mind; I think no I know he wished, hoped, even dared to pray that the whole thing was a bad dream that he'd soon wake from. Only when the coffin vanished from sight did it hit him… Layla was really gone." Kelly started as her memory replayed that very moment before her eyes as his eyes went glossy. She remembers how he eyed the ground beneath his feet as if hoping she's climb up out of the dirt and everything would be fine.

"When the realization hit him; I watched as eyes went dull and cold and that heart shattering murderous look came onto his face. H-He said I'm going to kill you." Kelly said with a frown before continuing as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "I know who he was referring to… because he was staring right at her with that look when he said it." Kelly said letting her eyes finally wander around the group of people around her for a long moment; they all seemed to be trying to piece things together in their own minds as they stood around listening to their story.

Rea's eyes widened; she hadn't seen Seri at the funeral… She didn't even so much as sense her presence that day! But with this new information it made sense why she hadn't been there; at least for Zeref's sake "B-But Seri wasn't at the funeral?" she said looking at Kelly questionably. No she was certain she hadn't seen or sensed Seri's presence since that day.

"You were always able to read me like a book Kelly…" A male voice spoke making everyone get into fighting position as they all scanned the room. Levi gasp and pointed up at the top of the bookcase nearest them. Zeref sat perched at the top with one leg draped down over the shelf's edge and the other bent at the knee; the middle of the bottom of his foot hooked to the edge while one arm held him propped upright and the other rested on his bent knee at the forearm. His hair was dripping wet as sat there staring down at Kelly.

"Kelly's not lying Seri was indeed at moms funeral, but I doubt she was there for me, dad or anyone else other than to confirm her kill was indeed a kill." Zeref told them as he listened to several of them growling at him angrily. He shrugged it off looking down at his little brother; he may not look like her, but he could see Layla in him. He was her blood child after all… "I may not have killed her or father with my own hand, but it's my fault that their not here today. It's my fault my little brother has no parents…" Zeref said eyeing his little brother curious as to how he'd react if he knew why Layla had been killed.

"That doesn't make any sense you dumbass!" Gajeel stomped making the Guild shake a little; shaking small amounts of dust particles from the roof. Zeref eyed the tall man that spoke to him but rolled his eyes in response. "I get that you have momma and daddy issues, but please do tell what the hell does that have to do with you trying to ruin Lucy's life!?" Gajeel yelled pointing at the teen angrily.

Zeref looked on in amusement and gave a simple chuckle at the question "I want her to hate me…" he told them. A small water puddle had begun forming on the floor due to his dripping wet hair "So she can kill me." He told them. Everyone stared in disbelief…

* * *

"Oh my god Natsu! Mom what did you do to him?!" Wendy yelled rushing over to her fallen brother hugging his fallen form. Wendy hands stopped glowing after her check up was complete and she realized no harm was really done; at least none that she was aware of. Her gaze fell back on her mother awaiting an explanation as to what she'd done to her brother.

Grandeeney sighed as she stared at her hand; she'd been burned slightly when she attempted to remove the seal on his memories as well must have been Igneel's doing. "He's fine I'm just undoing the seal on his appearance. It was a minor change, but something that had to be done for in this day and age it was only possible for a Dragneel to have such an eye color." She told Wendy summoning power to her hand letting the power of Wind wash over her hand to heal the burns she received.

Igneel rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly muttering a sorry under his breath. Igneel sweat dropped as he went to break the memory spell he'd placed when he realized; he hadn't a clue as to how to undo it! He knew how to place it, but that was all… "S-So my eye colors fake?" Wendy asked out of her train of thought breaking their minor argument they were having about putting on seals they didn't know how to undo.

Grandeeney rubbed her temples due to her husband's seemingly endless stupidity "No… Somehow you managed to break the appearance seal I placed on your eyes." She told Wendy. Resisting the urge to whack Igneel upside the head for even considering placing a Fire Seal on Natsu without the much needed knowledge to later remove it. Worse there was now no one who could possibly teach him how to break such magic. After all the only Dragneel's descendants left were Igneel and his kids.

Wendy looked thoughtful "I thought it was strange when my eyes were brown one day and blue the next…" She paused deep in thought. Her eyes widened as she began to wonder if this look was really her own "D-Did you change anything else about us?" she asked hopeful that she hadn't changed any other features about her. If she did and she returned home to Fairy Tail… would anyone recognized her? The real question that haunted her was; will he recognize me?

Grandeeney shook her head; the bangs that framed her face whipped around a little slapping at her face. "No since we sent you to a different dimension we felt there was no need; that simply hiding your true eyes was good enough after all you'd be considered normal as long as they were hidden. It's well known throughout the universe that your father's clan and my clan are the only ones with these specific eye colors." She said looking towards Igneel who knelt down by Natsu and roughly picked him up muttering about how heavy he'd gotten before tossing him over his shoulder "I'd like to explain everything, but I'd rather only explain things once, so let's wait for your brother." She finished watching as Wendy nodded and stood following after her parents.

* * *

Lucy eyed the stars above her watching the fog curl and twist around them like endless rings "You see when I was a little girl my mother died due to illness and not long afterwards my father buried himself deep into his paperwork." She told him recalling many nights when she was a child; how her mother would find her outside laying under the stars back then she would always join her. They sit there mindlessly for hours locating the Constellations!

Lucy sighed how she missed those days "I had no siblings… All I had were my father's loyal servants who did my father's job and took care of me. They fed me, clothed me, educated me, and even played with me if they got the chance, but even so I always felt so lonely." She told her son finding herself curious as to what her father was doing right now. Last time they saw each other they'd promised to meet and talk…

Igneel gave her a sad questioning look "Grandpa didn't come out to play with you at all?" he asked. Lucy shook her head giving him a sad smile. Recalling all the special memories she held so dear of her parent's servants and her mother's two Spirits she left to her. They were what got her through those dark times.

"Nope…" Lucy replied resting the back of her head on the trees rough bark behind her before continuing with an almost uncaring huff "Even forgot my birthday on several occasions. On my birthday I would always try to remind him but… it always ended with him yelling at me for no real reason and me crying in my room." she gave off a light shrug as she continued "I fell into the habit of falling asleep with the two mementos' my mother left for me in this world." She finished as she touched a bracelet on her wrist that allowed her to be here. It was used for many things…

It allowed her to stay in this world for more than a day's time span, but according to the Spirit King it could also be adapted to do so much more. She gave the light green gem on the bracelet a tap and an almost transparent screen appeared before her. It reminded her of whenever Erza would get a new dress or armor and how she'd store it within another dimension. Seeing all her Gate Key's lined up before her she tapped on Cancer and Aquarius's Keys making them appear before them. They gently fell into her hand "The Golden Gate Key of Cancer the crab and Aquarius the water barer." She said holding them up between her fingers.

The Golden Key's felt slick and cold against her fingers light touch "I'd always enjoyed mothers Spirits imagine my surprise when my powers came to the surface and I managed to summon one of them." she told him. She remembered that day so well she'd comically fainted out of surprise. Meeting her powers had been… interesting to say the least. "I didn't know back then, but they responded to the sense of loneliness I was feeling." She finished.

Igneel coughed into his hand to get her attention "No offense mom… but Aquarius scares me…" he told Lucy making her laugh. It was hard not to laugh since for the longest of time recently Aquarius had scared the crap out of her too at one point of another. He smiled happy that he'd gotten her to both laugh and smile after such a gloomy topic "A-And mom…" he started as he pressed his small hand to her forehead; he raised it slightly to free her forehead from the confines of her bangs. "I promise I'll never leave you alone! You'll always have me…" he whispered leaning down planting a kiss on her forehead.

Lucy blushed 'Oh if you aren't like your father.' She thought tightening her arms around him pulling him into a hug as her chin rested over his shoulder. She hugged him tightly; if only Natsu knew how much his son was like him. Even down to the cute things he said… She closed her eyes wishing the world could just stay as calm and peaceful as this moment "And I promise no matter what… I'll never leave you and your sister." She replied back; she meant it 'Not ever.'


	35. Chapter 35- Why (Part- 2)

Why (Part- 2)

_**Author's Note : . woah these took a while to work out sry for the wait…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**_

* * *

Zeref hair dripped into the ever larger growing puddle on the floor; his body faded and vanished in a shadowed haze. As if he'd never been there he'd vanished "I messed up you see…" Zeref's voice came from behind them. They spun finding him next to Kelly's half naked brother that he'd been using to help with his plan. Kelly eyed him with bright eyes full of wonder; she understood many things about Zeref, but that didn't mean she understood every little thing he did.

"She told me she wanted to see me… Seri, but like always she didn't show. In the heat of the moment for the first time I called Layla mom." Zeref told them they watched as the rope they'd used to bind the young man that'd reverted back from Dragon form to a chair fell in a heap on the floor. No one knew why exactly, but the air seemed dry… even still. It gave the room an eerie feeling. In the moment the words Layla and mom left Zeref's mouth they all couldn't help, but notice the happy and yet saddened smile that came to his face.

It was only a moment, but it'd been there; it hadn't been imagined. "Someone must have told her what I said… because I was one hundred percent certain she hadn't been there that day and yet on that day…" He told them recalling the moment that time seemed to stand still for him. The time he couldn't breathe when he realized his mother had lied; she hadn't come for him. She'd come because of what he'd said that day.

_Zeref squeezed his eyes shut tightly; his back hurt. He was certain he'd suffered several cuts from the toss through the glass table alone. He picked himself up from the mess he was in; small and large pieces of glass falling from his clothes. Luckily only small shards were imbedded into his skin or he doubted he'd be capable of moving at all. Zeref looked up finding Seri holding Layla's hand tightly within hers. A dark circle lit up under her as her finger began to glow darkly "You want a Magical Showdown… fine." He heard her say._

_His legs felt weak as he watched what looked like dark magical bullets stab through Layla's abdomen "He's not your son he's mine! I'm his mother not you; my son will not call you mom!" Seri yelled out. His eyes were wide with horror as he tried to get his body to function properly, but it wouldn't move for some reason his feet felt permanently pasted to the floor. It wasn't until Layla screamed that he was able to move his body. It felt light and the distance between him and the knife his mother dropped was closed quickly. __***Arghhh!***__ He yelled when Layla stumbled to the floor when her body could no longer hold itself up as his small hand wrapped around the long stainless steel kitchen knives handle._

_He'd never forget the feeling; the anger as the knife pierced Seri's abdomen. He withdrew the weapon jumping back ignoring the fear plaguing his mind and body. He ignored Layla who laid bleeding behind him; all his focus was put on the predator before him. He didn't know who this woman standing before him was and to be honest she was the least on his mind. He heard wails from the other room and froze… of all the times Darien had to wake. _

_In the moment that he stood their frozen Seri growled hopping over Layla who was laying within a large pool of blood on the floor. Seri began bolting towards the room "Stay away!" Zeref yelled spinning on his heels preparing to beat his biological mother to his half brothers room. In the heat of the moment; in his moment of fury a large black magic circle lit up around him. He vanished just as Seri grabbed the doors handle and swung the door open. _

_Her rage halted when she prepared to race into the room to silence the whining child that'd been one of two who'd stolen her family from her, but felt a sharp stabbing pain. Where had this pain come from? Looking down she found Zeref planted firmly in front of her glaring at her intensely with glossy eyes "Get away… from my little brother!" he yelled enraged swinging the knife at her again succeeding in giving her another slice to the abdomen. _

"Seri ran away after that; it only took me a few seconds to come out of the adrenaline rush I'd been in and that was how you and dad found me." Zeref said eyeing his grandmother that stood before him. They still hadn't noticed what he'd done when he came to the opposite side of the room. Not even his all seeing grandmother who was had a Mastery in this form of magic. He could only watch as black marks slowly crawled over their foreheads forming a symbol that pulsed a dark purple urging completion.

"So your mom killed this Layla because of a simple slip of the tongue?" Levi asked making Zeref chuckle a little as he nodded to answer her question. Yeah a slip of the tongue… Zeref smiled sadly at her next round of questioning "Why are you after Lucy?!" she asked. Zeref looked up at her muttering I'm not under his breath. "Then why did you put a Darkness Spell on Lucy?!" Levi screamed out before anyone else got the chance "Her and her kids can't come home because of it!" she yelled out.

Zeref rolled his eyes "That Spell isn't a Spell at all it's a bluff. A bluff that will help to make her hate me all the more." He told her Levi went to speak again, but someone else cut her off. Someone everyone considered much more dangerous. Zeref eyed Titania who'd stepped forward glaring at him; he knew he could get anything passed her. His grandmother was right his cousin was every bit as observant as her father who was just as observant as his mother.

"You want to know why I'm trying so hard to provoke her?" he flashed her a sad smile "It's because the Spell I've cast to set everything right in my world won't work unless I'm killed by her specifically." He told her as he stripped off his shirt revealing a mark that was etched out across his chest. Rea's eyes widened eyeing the it. She knew the Spell she didn't know how Zeref had come across it, but she knew of it. It was a Spell known only in there Clan and it was forbidden for many reasons.

"Get that off your chest…" Rea mumbled eyeing the symbol that stood before her eyes; she couldn't believe he'd even consider it. Had losing Layla done more damage then she'd thought? Zeref shook his head as he rested his hand over the mark that resided over his heart. His body stitches held his flesh together nicely considering he'd been in a few fights in this condition.

"I caused this… I will fix it." Zeref he started before turning back glaring at the group. "And none of you will stop me from making my Great Grandmother kill me! By sacrificing my life… I can take it all back." he told them seeing the mark's that'd been slowly forming on their forehead complete. They glowed brightly and everyone fell to the ground holding their heads in pain.

'G-Great grandmother?' Levi thought holding her head tightly within her hands. Was he talking about Lucy? If so then that means Layla is… Zeref clapped stepping forward as he eyed all the members laying on the floor around him in pain as they fought against the spell that was currently in the process of sealing any memory that had to do with him away.

"Yes… My step mother Layla is the daughter of Fate Dragneel." He said stepping forward in front of Kelly who too was reeling in pain. His gaze softened at the sight of her and he bowed his head "I'm sorry, but I can't let you stop me." He said as he walked closer to his blonde haired childhood friend and love. He knelt down beside her fallen form clapping his hands to her cheeks and gently caressed her cheeks "I love you Kelly please forgive me." He whispered leaning down planting a short but sweet kiss to her forehead just as she began to fall unconscious succumbing to the throbbing pain in her head.

* * *

"Ugh… Did someone get the license plate number of the magical vehicle that hit me?" Natsu woke with a start holding his head; He noticed he was still under a bright wide open sky. Wendy perked up seeing him awake and tackled him hugging him tightly. He grunted falling backwards when she came in contact with him, but grinned as he hooked her arm around her neck and gave her a light noggy.

Grandeeney chuckled "Depends which license plate you're speaking of; seeing as you were now hit by two people." She muttered from Igneel's lap who was currently and mindlessly running his fingers through her hair. How she loved being pampered… If she ever had to die this was certainly the way she'd wanna go. Igneel gave an impolite snort from trying to cover up the laughter that was bubbling up in his throat at her comment.

Wendy and Natsu sweat dropped eyeing them like they had grown an extra set of heads. Their parents were both a bunch of weirdo's. Igneel coughed clearing his throat "Sorry about knocking you out son your mother had to break off the seal on your eyes." He explained still looking down at Grandeeney who was half asleep on his lap as he lightly massaged her head. This was the most sense of normalcy they'd had in a while; since before the whole thing with sending their kids to a different dimension.

"My eyes?" Natsu looked towards him confused "Seal?" he repeated looking even more confused than five seconds ago. "What are you talking about dad?" Natsu asked; Igneel looked up at him slowly slightly irritated by Natsu's confusion. Igneel sighed telling him to just go look at his eyes; pointing to a large pool of water that was nearby. Natsu gave an annoyed huff carefully pulling Wendy off him placing her next to him before standing.

Sand stuck to his naked feet as he walked towards the ocean's edge; his feet occasionally sank into the sand until he came upon the damp smoothed sand at the start of the shore. A small wave crashed the ground and cooled his burning skins natural temperature. As he stepped closer the water retreated rushing back into the waiting sea that was preparing to try to give futile push to stop his advances toward the ocean's edge with. This slightly bigger wave crashed and rolled alone the soothed over sand chasing off one of many birds that come flocking from all over for some fish.

The bird ignored the soft push of the water at its legs as it eyed the water intently before diving head first into the water coming up with a tiny fish clenched tightly within its beak. Natsu's eyes widened as the bird squawked scurrying across his reflection in the water making the image ripple before it vanished; only for it to reappear soon after with the coming of another small crashing wave. Natsu's hand came to his forehead pushing up his bangs wanting to be sure it wasn't a trick of the light. His eyes were red… not blood red like Zeref's, but a burgundy red like Igneel's…. No like his dads.

"Your father and I are the King and Queen of the Dragon World in a parallel dimension." Grandeeney mutter from her comfortable position catching the attention of her children. Igneel stopped running his hand through her hair when she began to sit upright. She sighed giving the long silvered hair that fell over her shoulder a soft flick over her shoulder "I doubt either of you remember the stories because Wendy was too young and a certain somebody put an extra seal on your memories Natsu." Grandeeney said giving Igneel a swift elbow to the gut.

Igneel couched hugging his stomach for a moment before looking up muttering an apology under his breath. "But anyways when you two were kids your fathers use to always tell you the stories of a Princess being in a bad relationship and a brave Prince stepping up to save her." Grandeeney started again ignoring the attack urge that surged through her when Igneel hugged her from behind without warning. Igneel frowned and apologized mentally slapping himself for forgetting she was still easily startled by simple motions like that.


	36. Chapter 36- Why (Part- 3)

Why (Part- 3)

_**Author's Note: hope everyone enjoys the 3 chap update writing this had me going in endless circles lolz**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**_

* * *

Fate's eyes shifted eyeing the libraries entrance; it'd been quite some time since she's seen her mother and little brother. She knew she shouldn't based on her memories, but she felt a little jealous that her brother got some time with their mother alone. Fate shook her head from side to side clearing her negative thoughts before going back to the book in her hands. Her attention though wasn't as focused as it seemed. Her eyes wandered and she found herself unable to study this way.

She felt this nagging feeling to walk out and go somewhere; her feet though were glued to the floor by her self determination to learn all she could with the time they had. 'Was it like this for her I wonder…' Fate thought sifting through her future self's memories; she didn't have much access, but she knew some things about her. Like if it wasn't for her she and her brother would probably be dead right now. She frowned as a small memorable skit played out in her mind of her older self leaping selflessly in front of her mother.

If there was one thing that'd defiantly carved itself into her memory it was the expression displayed on her mother's face and the expression upon her future self's face. Her mother displayed a verity of emotions, but horror and sadness sparked out the most. Her future self's expression just seemed… happy? She had to ask herself sometimes when the memory played back for her if her future self felt any pain at all. She had to mentally slap herself; of course she felt pain…

Fate sighed perhaps a small break was in order; she closed the book in her hands after applying a bookmark to the page she was on. She lightly placed it on the large pile of books before beginning to step out of the large study area. Fate couldn't help, but let her eyes wander down to the ground below her watching at the normally white tiled floors went transparent beneath her feet revealing the radiating stars all around that helped this world to thrive and blossom.

The castle seemed so empty right now without the Spirit's around to inhabit it. They'd been working on something lately leaving only Aries and the non-combatant Spirit's to tend to her mother and themselves. She shook her head trying to stop her curiosity; she had enough on her plate right now… Fate heard footsteps and she head instantly jerked up to see her mother and Igneel walking back down the hall hand-in-hand. When her mother noticed her she smiled at her beginning to race towards her with her little brother in toe.

They slowed as they got closer until they came to a complete stop "Aquarius let you out?" Lucy asked; Fate shook her head telling her that her teachers had been called away from one reason or another. 'Called away…' Lucy thought confused unable to help herself as she matched wavelengths with one of her Spirit's to view their memories. Lucy frowned 'I see.' She thought seeing a familiar snake like creature running from Loki and Aquarius who were hot on its heels. She cut off the connection just as she saw her other Spirit's hope out and corner it.

Lucy gave the kids a big smile "Come on let's go play a game." She urged outstretching her free hand to Fate. Fate blushed a little, but took the offered hand. They spun around and began walkout back out of the castle.

* * *

She could vividly recall when Igneel would tell them stories as a child; there were many that he'd make up. One of which was a true story that he'd simply twisted around a little. They'd often request this very story to be told. It was their favorite… "That story is actually a true one and it is the reason we had to do what we did." Grandeeney began eyeing the two she could tell from Wendy's eyes she remembered the story she was speaking of. She may have been young, but she remembered. Natsu looked confused though, but his memories were still sealed and there was nothing she could do about that "You see when your father met me I was in an abusive arranged marriage with another man." She told them.

Jaws fell to the floor "Eh?" Wendy and Natsu gasped out in union. This was getting crazy… and weird! Natsu had so many questions roaming round in his mind. He was well aware of the results of a Dragon's mate dying… but what would happen if the mate was alive and betrayed the sacred promise that Dragon marriages require to be mates for life. Even with so many questions flooding his brain as he recalled the story of Fate that he'd heard from Lucy the night of Fate's death.

Grandeeney sighed she really didn't want to travel back down the details of memory lane… She'd moved on from that part of her past after all; no matter how much it chased after her she wasn't going back there. She wasn't that kind of woman anymore. She wasn't the kind of woman who felt helpless anymore; something she wanted to forever thank Igneel for "Your dad saved me from him to make a long story short, but you see this man wasn't an ordinary man he was son to one of the many Dragon King's in our world." She told them. Her eyes shifted down to the arms wrapped around her abdomen then looked at the simple wedding band on her finger "You see its custom for parents to send their child off to another dimension when they hit a certain age to find there significant other." She continued.

Natsu stayed quiet; looking at his eyes he looked to be putting an invisible puzzle together behind those familiar burgundy orbs. Wendy raised an eyebrow, clapping her hands to the ground in front of her Indian style crossed legs, she leaned forward a little "Then what's with the arranged marriage?" she asked. She didn't understand this at all! What kind of stupid custom was this? Today wasn't the same as a thousand years ago; why was arranged marriage even still possible?!

Grandeeney gave her a small smile seeing Wendy's thought process without her even saying anything. Wendy was defiantly her child alright… She recalled having similar thoughts. "Let me finish… Save your questions for after please." Grandeeney told her bringing a finger up to her lips to shh her. She didn't mean to be rude at all. It was just this topic was something she'd rather not talk about… "Your suppose to find them and marry them before a certain time limit or it will be your parents whom will chose your significant other for you. We both went past our time limit and so our families chose to have us married off to each other." Grandeeney remembered that dreadful day all to well.

Wendy felt something in her chest twist and she instantly thought of Romeo "B-But that's wrong!" She mumbled horrified. Wondering if she and Natsu were under this same trial to find the one they love. If so how much time did she have left? How long before she was taken from the safety of Romeo's arms only to be placed in the care of a complete stranger?

Grandeeney nodded; she could only agree because she knew firsthand how wrong it truly was. "Yes… Yes it is wrong, but its how things are in our world." She told Wendy sadly; how she wished they could have rewrote that law. Even as King and Queen there were things that they couldn't touch… Things they just couldn't change. Not because they didn't want to, but because of how there world was run day to day. Customs could only be changed by the council members and those old farts were too scared of change to change it. "I'm afraid though that this whole fiasco is my fault; I'm sure you're aware of the consequences of your mate dying Natsu…" She replied lightly tapping her finger against Igneel's arm to distract herself a little.

Natsu looked up at her through his bangs tears reflected in glossy eyes. Yeah… he knew Lucy told him all about it in tears. How after Fate got hit; Fate's life… Fate's memories flashed through her. Everything she'd been through everything she fought for and what dream she died to accomplish permanently imprinted in her brain. Lucy'd cried herself to sleep that night laying in his arms "…" he didn't need to say it. He was sure his mother could catch on to the atmosphere…

Natsu frowned when Wendy asked "How would brother know?" he knew she was unaware and was just curious. How could he yell out at her to mind her own business? No he couldn't do that… Not to Wendy she was family after all. The likely hood she'd find out anyways was high; same with the Guild's members. He didn't doubt they'd find out at some point as well; the invisible scars that they held.

Natsu frowned turning to Wendy while looking at the ground sadly. His eyes didn't make contact with hers. Even though it was his future self who'd been there by Lucy's side… he couldn't help but feel responsible for not saving her. He gripped his exposed knees tighter "B-Because in the future… to bring Igneel into the world… Lucy died." Natsu told her sadness coating every word that left his mouth.

Wendy took a long moment to process what her brother said or was she just frozen in place from the statement she'd heard? Wendy's head slowly turned his way her deep blue eyes widening in the process. She seemed to resemble a fish gasping to breath as she tried to force out her response "W-What!?" Wendy gave a stuttering screech.

Grandeeney eyed Natsu; she couldn't help but see how shaken he was by simply remembering what Lucy had told him. She when she noticed his hands tighten on his knees and his hands faintly shaking she decided to continue for him "When you're married to someone your marked by that person; When one of the two dies the living significant others days are numbered. Their expiration date dependant on their will. Your brother in the future managed to be the second person in history to last more than a year." She told Wendy more than Natsu.

Wendy was still confused "What does this have to do with us?" she asked still not seeing where her mother was going with this. She'd never been told anything about this so this confusion was unavoidable.

Grandeeney eyes shifted from Natsu's shaken form to Wendy "Well as much as I hate to admit it I was bonded to that man and I broke that bond when I left him for your father ignoring all rules and principles against such a thing." She told them hoping that they wouldn't hate her for getting them dragged into her mess. "You see when a Dragon Mates it's for life and because that bond was broken not by death, but because I forged a new bond with your father… He went crazy, his powers untamed, and he became dangerous… too dangerous." She continued recalling the creature she'd encountered that she was once bound to.

Igneel spoke up his chin resting on their mothers shoulder carelessly "This of course didn't happen all at once; like how the madness took out your future brother it was slow, but by all means not painless." He explained pausing long enough for his words to sink in "Madness consumed him, reshaped him, and even sealed him into his Dragon form. On the day of your first birthday I saw him for the first time in years; he resembled a dog with rabies…" he said.

She remembered that day well because he'd attacked her that day just to show her she was still as helpless as ever. Thankfully though Igneel had gotten to her before he could do anything really bad to her. Igneel's grip tightened he almost hadn't made it that day to save her… Igneel continued "On that day he gave us our first threat… At first we brushed it off, but then he managed to break into your room and we had no choice, but to believe in everything he said." Igneel stopped long enough to take a quick breath "Because we now knew he meant every last word." Igneel told them.

Igneel tightened his fist so tightly you could hear his knuckles give off sickening cracks as he held back the anger he was feeling "When he mentioned killing you two we felt the best way to keep you out of harm's way was this arrangement. Even though we didn't like it…" He finished. This arrangement hadn't made them happy at all, but they were glad that by sacrificing their happiness they managed to keep their kids safe from harm.


End file.
